How Life Changes
by Tinkerbell Blake
Summary: Bella thought she knew all about being a vampire mate but Edward lied to her. Now she will find out just how fast life changes. (WARNING rape happens and I know it's not consensual and if you keep reading this does become apparent.)
1. Chapter 1

Peter POV

"Will we make it on time?" Charlotte asked.

"Charlotte I don't know I just know we have to get there now or the amount of trouble the Cullen's will be in will overshadow everything." I answered.

We continue to run if only we were as quick as Edward, we would have been there in two minutes I just hope it is soon enough.

My gift tells me that we won't make it on time and we will just have to get everyone out and leave the Major and his mate alone.

We run up the steps of the Cullen's house.

"Everyone out of the house and follow us NOW." I tell them.

I can see the look in everyone's eyes but they all follow us out and into the woods at the back of their property.

"Peter, Charlotte it's nice to see you but can you tell me why we have all had to leave our home, and leave Jasper and Bella behind." Carlisle asks.

"Sorry Carlisle I had to get you all out then or else Emmett and Rose wouldn't have made it to nightfall. Now I know you have a lot of questions but I'm afraid that they will have to wait until you all give me some background on Jasper and his mate." I say.

"Peter what sort of background do you want and what do you already know of what has been going on with us for the last few years?" Carlisle asks.

"Carlisle I don't know much Jasper hasn't spoken to us for a while so I need to know pretty much everything for the last 2 years." I answer.

"That's quite a bit of stuff but if it will help we will tell you. Edward met Bella and she is his singer but also his mate. They dated and then on her 18th Birthday she got cut and Jasper tried to drink her but was stopped by Emmett and myself. Edward decided that Bella would be better off away from us so we all left. We had been gone for 55 weeks and Alice got a vision of Bella dead. She came back to help Bella's farther Charlie and Rose let Edward know. The problem was that Bella was fine but Edward went to Italy to die. Bella and Alice went and were able to save him, and they then returned back here. Edward promised Bella that he wouldn't leave her again and they started to rebuild their relationship. Bella's father found out what we are and told her she would either have to go back and live with her mum or live on the reservation and have no contact with us, Bella came up with a third option and moved in with us. Bella had been here two weeks when Edward said he needed time and just left. Bella withdrew from everyone but stayed with us. The following week Alice informs Jasper that she has realized that they aren't mates and gave him divorce papers and then she left. Bella and Jasper helped each other and through everything and Jasper has come to realize that Bella is his mate but has not told her as he feels that she isn't ready." He said.

"Ok I have some questions. Does Bella know about vampire relationships and mating? What happened to her the year you all left her? Has Edward or Alice tried to make any contact?" I asked.

"Bella knows a little about mating but Edward said he wouldn't dominate her so he asked that we hide that in front of her. As his mate we agreed but since he left Jasper has asked that we show it a little at a time so she gets used to it. But I have to say that she doesn't like it and when Jasper gave permission for Carlisle and Emmett to kiss her I think he was wrong." Rose said.

"Rose why do you think he was wrong?" I asked.

"Bella doesn't know enough to understand that if your mate gives permission you have no say and she doesn't even know Jasper is her mate, she also view Emmett as a brother and Carlisle as a father so when he kissed her rather heatedly she freaked out and hasn't been around him since." Rose answered

"Carlisle when did you kiss her and Emmett have you?" I asked.

"I kissed her a week ago and I hadn't realized that she was avoiding me." Carlisle answered.

"I couldn't kiss Bella that way she is my little sister. I don't work that way with Rose either, I wouldn't let anyone kiss or touch her and I won't do it to anyone else." Emmett answered

I asked them all about what she did when they left and they all just looked blank. Nobody knew what she had done that year. They also told me that there had been no contact from Edward or Alice.

"Peter please we have answered all of your questions to the best of our ability, can you please answer some of our questions now." Carlisle asked.

I nod to Carlisle that I will answer his question.

"First who was going to kill Emmett and Rose if we didn't leave and why are Bella and Jasper safe?" He asked

"Jasper isn't running the show at the moment the Major is and he is claiming his mate. I don't know what was going to happen I just know that Emmett and Rose were going to react badly to something the Major was going to do and that he would have killed you both for trying to get between him and his mate. I believe that Bella is safe cause the Major will protect her from any threat, but having said that I know that there are going to be some really big problems within this mating." I answered

"Now we have been out here for about two hours so we should be able to go back in another two hours so why don't we all so hunting as the next few months are going to be hard on us all." I say

Everyone agreed with me and we all went off and hunted. I had a really bad feeling but couldn't put my finger on it.

Two hours later and we were all running back to the house when I said that we had to get there or everything would be a lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bella POV

I still can't believe that Carlisle would try and kiss me the way he did last week. It made me feel dirty and I am not going to let anyone make me feel that way again.

I wouldn't mind but the only one that I wanted to kiss me wouldn't I thought we had become really close since they had left us but I must be wrong.

I just don't know what to do now I don't have any money and I have nowhere to go. Fuck my life when did everything go to shit? Well I know the answer to that it happened when I became involved with the Cullen's. If only I had listened to Jake I wouldn't be here now and everything that has happened wouldn't have.

Just starting to think about the last couple of years I start to feel dirty and humiliated. I try to shake myself and then there is a knock at my door.

"Bella we need to talk can I come in?" Jasper asks.

"Hi Jasper yes come in what's up?" I answer.

Jasper walks in and comes over and sits on my bed looking at me.

"What I'm about to say may surprise you and I have some information that will take a bit of getting used to. I can tell from your emotions that I am scaring you but please know we can sort all this out." Jasper says.

My heart is pounding but I nod for Jasper to continue. He leans over and takes my hand in his and starts to rub circles in the back of it. Once I start to relax Jasper starts to talk.

"Bella I don't know how else to say this other than just coming out with it. You are my mate and we will be together, I have been trying to give you some time to be around me and hopefully get used to me. I have also asked the family to start to show you the real way we behave. I am sure that you have seen that Emmett and Carlisle have been a bit different around you that they have been more dominant with their mates." He says.

I just nod.

"They have done this because you need to get used to the fact that all male vampires are the Dom's with their mates. So in other word as long as the male gives permission another male can use another's mate and the mate has no say in it." He says.

"Is that why Carlisle kissed me did you give him permission?" I ask.

"Yes as your mate that is my right." He answers.

I pull my hands away from him and move to the other side of the bedroom trying to put as much distance between us as possible.

"How could you do that to me? You must have known that I wouldn't understand and yet you wait a week to talk to me about it? Do you now think it is ok to pass me around to whoever you want?" I ask.

"Bella calm down and watch the tone that you talk to me with. I can give permission to whoever I want and they can only do as much as I have given permission for that is why Carlisle only kissed you cause he did want to do a lot more but I hadn't given permission. I have waited for you to come to me hoping that we could discuss this but you have stayed in your room more and more over this last week. I decided that enough was enough and that you would not sulk in her anymore that is why I have come to you. Now I know you have more questions and I will answer them but I would like you to come back over here to the bed for this." He says.

I stay where I am and look out of the window, he can't really think that I will be ok with this. The best way is to ask question and find out as much as possible and when their guard is down I will escape and never come back.

"Bella I have asked you to come back over here please do so, and why do I feel fear and deception from you?" He asks.

"I am scared of you Jasper you are saying that you have a right to pass me around and that I would have no say in it, you have already done so by letting Carlisle kiss me, do you realize that I have felt dirty and used for this last week? What am I saying of cause you know this is how I have felt but you have done nothing to try and help me you have just left me feeling this way until you had enough and now you want me to be near you. I just don't think I can be near you I don't even want to be in the same room, no same house as you or any of the Cullen's all you have done is lie to me. Tell me why shouldn't I fear you?" I ask.

"Bella you have not been passed around I allowed Carlisle to kiss you nothing more. I have never harmed you and do not intend to now be a good girl and come and sit with me." He says.

The dread and fear I felt before goes through the roof when he tells me to be a good girl. I can see that he is starting to get angry so I go and sit on the bed but stay as far from him as possible.

"What do you mean that all male vampires are doms? Does that mean that their mates have to do whatever they say?" I ask.

"Yes that's part of it. Every vampire is different but it isn't just doing what you are told it is behaving how your mate expects and not crossing him." He says.

"What would happen if the mate didn't do as she was told or behaved improperly?" I ask

"There would be a punishment." He answers

"What sort of punishment?" I ask.

"It would depend on the vampire but as you are my mate I'll just tell you what I would do. I discipline in a number of ways but they are normally done in the "room" the one at the top of the stairs. It could be a spanking or caning or it could be that I wouldn't allow you to cum for a set amount of time and that is something that I am very good at. But don't just look at this as negative I will always look after you and ensure that you are safe I will love you always and I won't enjoy giving out discipline. Now I think that it is time for you to see the "room"." He says.

With that said Jasper picks me up and runs to the top of the house to a door I haven't noticed before. There is a panel that a code has to be punched in for it to open. Jasper explains that each male has their own code and if they are in the room nobody else can enter. Once inside there is another panel and this has simple open and close buttons so that when inside if it's locked no code will open it from the other side.

I look around the room and what I see puts the fear of god in me. There is a whipping bench with leg and hand restraints. A cross to be attached to a bed that is secured to the floor, there are whips, paddles, cattails, canes, dildos, vibrates and but plugs all in a glass cabinet. I can also see all sorts of clamps and gags as well.

"The gags are really for show as this room is sound proof. Do you have any questions about the things in here? I can feel the fear coming off you please calm down we are just looking." He asks.

I shake my head; I have no questions and slowly back out of the room. I am so pleased that Jasper lets me leave the room that I manage to give him a small smile.

Jasper POV

I knew that Bella was going to have some difficulty with all the information that I was giving her but I didn't expect the amount of fear that she was giving off. It had overwhelmed me for a minute until I could get a handle on my own emotions That was the reason that she was able to back out of the "room" I had hoped that we could go through some of the toys but that would have to wait for another time.

The small smile helped to relieve me of some tension that I was feeling but the fact that my mate now feared me was so unsettling and I needed to claim Bella soon.

I allowed Bella to go back to the second floor but I guided her into my room. I was determined that the first time I claimed all of her would be in here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasper POV

Bella looks at me with fear in her eyes and it makes my heart constrict. I knew that the way Edward wanted her treated was the same as how Emmett treats Rose that the punishments were agreed on and there was always pleasure, but that was not how I would be able to treat my mate I am after all called the "God of War" I wouldn't be able to be soft.

I was unsure how to proceed I knew that I loved Bella completely and that I needed to mate with her fully, but I wanted her to want me and until I had given Carlisle permission to kiss my mate I thought that she loved me. I realize now that I should have had this talk first and claimed her before giving permission to anyone but I thought that it would help her understand, Rose had advised against it but I hadn't listened and now I had to deal with the outcome.

Bella sat on the floor in the corner curled in on herself and she was rocking gently, as I approach her, there is a spike in her fear and then I feel nothing from her. I try to put some lust into her but it just comes back which only increases my problem, but more importantly nobody has ever been able to switch off their emotions to me and been able to push the emotions I am giving them back at me.

"Bella how are you doing that?" I ask.

Bella just looks up at me with a glazed expression and says doing what?

"I feel no emotion from you." I say.

"I don't want you to feel anything from me or for me I am not your mate and the sooner you let me go the better I'll be." She says.

"Bella you are my mate and I will never let you go so now let me feel your emotions." I say.

But I still get nothing and Bella just tucks her head back in so that I can't see her face. I walk over to her and pick her up and place her on my bed. I slowly stroke her to try to get her to loosen up but it doesn't work. So I decide that I'll just have to get her to cum to loosen her up.

I continue to stroke her but now I am stroking her legs and slowly pulling them down and straight, this takes about 30 minutes. I then stroke up her leg but under her skirt she tries to push my hand away so I softly whisper to her that I love her and to relax and enjoy what I am about to do. I continue to slowly stroke her leg and move my hand proceed up her leg, as I'm about to touch her covered pussy she goes ridged and tears start to run down her face.

"Please Jasper don't do this to me. Please I don't want you to do this." She says.

I kiss the side of her face and tell her that its ok I won't hurt her and that I love her more than I ever thought possible. I continue like this but do not remove my hand. Bella just looks at me in the eye and I move my hand up and on her pussy. I slowly rub her through her panties and even though she looks away I can feel her getting wetter, with this encouragement I peel her panties and skirt down. The sight of her glistening pussy takes my breath away. I lean in and try to kiss her mouth but she turns her head away from me. I am not pleased about that and take her head and turn her back so I can kiss her lips, I'm surprised when she does not respond and I then realize that I am still getting no emotions from her. I kiss down her body and remove all her clothing licking, kissing and sucking as I go. Bella still has her head turned towards the window looking outside and not saying anything. I lower myself to her pussy and take long licks along her slit and push my tongue into her entrance, I continue doing this and she still doesn't react even when she is cumming. I raise myself up and put my now painfully hard cock at her entrance and slowly push in. I feel a spike of pain from her but she still doesn't say anything or even look at me. I push all the way in and hold still to let her get used to my size when her muscles relax I start to pump into her, I try to be slow but my instinct starts to kick in and I am soon pounding into her and if I wasn't holding her shoulders she would be up the bed. Bella cums three times before I roar out at my release. Once that is done I pull out and lift Bella into my arms and tell how good she is and that I love her.

I let her rest for a couple of minutes but I have to continue claiming her, knowing this I lie her down on the bed and hang her head off the side of the bed. I then kiss her mouth and lightly squeeze her jaw once it is open I feed her my hard cock. It takes a few tries before she manages to not gag on my cock once this happens I fuck her face until I'm Cumming down her throat and I then have to warn her that she had better not spill any of my cum. I am surprised that she manages to swallow everything that I give her, but it still isn't enough I need to finish claiming her to I pick her up and sit us in front of the full length mirror. I then wet my finger with her pussy juice and insert it into her arse. God she is tight I can't wait till my cock is in there, I continue to finger fuck her arse and add one and then two fingers when I think she is open enough I place her above my hard cock and lower her down. I look up and watch in the mirror as my cock fucks her arse and this just excites me even more. I realize that Bella is still looking out the window so I bring one hand down and finger her pussy and rub her clit, with my other hand I gently tug on her nipples while I whisper that she is lovely and such a good girl. I tell her that she will always be mine and that I promise we will have a good life together. I make Bella cum twice before I fill her arse with my cum, at last I feel complete for the first time in hundreds of years. I pull out slowly and then push a large butt plug in to ensure that my cum remains were it needs to be.

"Bella the plug has to stay in for the next hour, when the time is up I will remove it for you. I really do love you. Will you please look at me and talk to me?" I ask.

Bella just looks at me and the tears are just pouring down her face. She then tries to curl up on the floor but I know this won't be comfortable for my mate so I pick her up and place her on our bed and I hold her for the next hour. I remove the plug when the time is right, I am pleased because Bella's scent has changed and you can now tell that she has been fully claimed by me. Bella still won't talk to me and I know that she just needs time so I just continue to hold her.

I then hear Peter run in the house and tell the family to leave. I wonder why but then Bella looks at me and sits up. I forget about Peter cause I know that Bella is now going to talk to me.


	4. Chapter 4 WARNING:- Rape Abuse

Chapter 4

Bella POV

Jasper has just raped me in every sense of the word, he has raped my pussy, face and arse and then he tells me that he loves me and we will be together forever. He then holds me and waits but I am unsure what for. When I can't stay numb any longer I sit up looking at him.

"Why did you just do that to me Jasper? I don't understand how you think that what you did was ok or how you think it showed that you love me. I'm struggling to understand how rape says you love me." I say.

The look on Jaspers face is a mix between disbelief and anger.

"What do you mean Bella I didn't rape you? I wasn't rough and tried to ensure your comfort at all times even when my instinct told me to be rough I didn't want to hurt you. I ensured that you orgasm a number of times. Are you telling me that you did not enjoy the experience?" He asks.

"Jasper I know you weren't rough but I asked you not to do it and you did anyways because as far as you are concerned I am nothing but your property and you can and will rape me whenever you want. That doesn't show love it just shows what sort of monster you really are. You rape me and tell me that is what my future will hold and you have already told me that you will pass me around like the slut that you must see me as." I say

"I have never thought of you as a slut and you will not think of yourself in that way again or I will punish you. I have said I can give permission but I have not said that I will or to who. I do love you and will protect you with my life. I want you to be my wife and I will need to turn you soon as well as you always wanted." He says.

"Jasper you have decided all these things without thinking of me once, it's all about what you want. What if I don't want to be turned or be your wife? What if I want children and to grow old? What if I want to leave and never see a Cullen ever again? Would you let me leave?" I ask.

"No I couldn't let you leave it would kill me to be without you now and I would change you even against your will for the same reason. I wouldn't force you to marry me but I would like you to. Bella we are mated and even if you tried to leave the pain you would be in would probably bring you to your knees, you see the first 10 years in a newly mated couple it will be hard to be away from each other even being in different rooms will be hard and painful for us both. You really need to except that we are mates and then everything else we will be able to sort out over time." He says.

"So what you are saying is that I have no say in this now that you have raped me and that even when I try to leave you will stop me. You wont even let me be in a room without you almost like you will guard me to ensure that I don't escape so are you going to watch as you let others rape me or will you stand outside and just listen?" I ask.

"Bella watch what you are saying I'm trying to be patient with you but there are limits. I have not and never will rape you." He says.

"You already have raped me and now you are keeping me prisoner. I really am nothing but a slut for you to use and pass around aren't I?" I ask.

I know that I am pushing him but I hope he will punish me and that I can then escape. I get part of my wish.

Jasper picks me up telling me that he is doing this for my own good, he then takes me to the "room" and ties me down to the whipping bench. He has me tied in a way that my pussy and arse is on show he then attaches nipple clamps and ties these so that any movement with pull my nipples.

"Bella you will be quiet and try not to make a sound as I punish you. I will not have anyone even you call my mate a slut. I would never harm you or rape you. The sooner you except our mating the better it will be for both of us. You also need to realize that every stroke I am about to give you will also hurt me." He says.

With his speech done he started to spank my arse, pussy and upper thighs. It started out hard and painful but after a short amount of time I was able to find that place in my mind that helps to keep me safe, until this point that place always had been Jasper holding me in his arms but now it was Emmett the only male who hadn't done anything but be a big brother. I don't know how long the spanking went on for I just know that part way through Jasper asked me something and when I didn't answer he grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes and what I saw scared me.

"Jasper please just let me go." I say.

"Sorry Little Girl but Jasper's not in charge anymore you will learn to answer me and get used to being the mate of the Major is that clear?" He asks.

Tears stream down my face as I nod; I don't think I have been more scared in this house than I am now. I have only been in one situation that was worse but I couldn't think about that now or ever.

The Major then got a paddle down and gave me 20 hits on each cheek, each thigh and on my pussy. The pain was excruciating and then to complete my humiliation I lost control of myself and felt myself cum with the last hit of the paddle that landed on my clit. The Major then entered my pussy and fucked me harder than I have ever been fucked before. How he thought this would make me feel less of a slut I don't know.

When he had finished he left me tied up for short while when he did untie me I realized that if I could get under the bed at the back he wouldn't be able to reach me so as soon as he untied me and turned around I moved faster than I thought I was capable of and got under the bed and then crawled to the back.

"Bella I don't know what you think you are doing, but you need to come out so I can take care of you and ensure that you are ok." He says.

"Leave me alone I will not come out from under here until you have left me alone. Please give me the time that I need." I say.

I have to remember not to let my arse or thighs touch the floor because the pain is blinding. I need to stay on my side as far back as possible so he can't get me.

"We will both be in pain if I leave this room but maybe that is what you need to realize we are mates. I am going to leave but I will be back in one hour to tend to your needs if however you are ready before just open the door and I will come for you." He says.

With that said The Major left the room. I stayed under the bed for a time and then remembered that if I pressed the lock button that nobody could get back in to me. So I crawled out and ran to the door pressing the button, as soon as I did this I felt a little bit safer, I looked around the room and couldn't believe that the family that I thought I knew had a room like this and that they would treat their mates in such a way. The thought of being treated like this ever again let alone for the rest of my life made me throw up all over the bed. I found it hard to believe that Rose and Esme went along with this sort of relationship. The thought of having to watch your mate use someone else or punish them just made me feel ill.

I made the decision there and then that I would never be used and abused again and if the only way to do that was to leave this life then I was going to find a way to end mine.

I found a pen and paper and wrote a note to Rose and Emmett

 _Hi Rose & Emmett_

 _I am sorry that my goodbye has to be in this form. I feel that everyone has done nothing but lie to me, but for some reason I know that your relationship isn't like the one that Jasper described to me._

 _I could never live in such an abusive way where Jasper or the Major feels it's ok to rape me repeatedly. When I woke this morning I was going to try to talk to the both of you about how violated I felt when Carlisle kissed me and about the way that he had started to talk to Esme. I had always thought of them both as my parents which I just think makes everything even worse, but before I was able to come to you Jasper came to talk to me._

 _I have to say the things he told me blow my mind I never thought that I would be made to enter a room of pain ever again but Jasper brought to the pain room twice._

 _Today I have been told I have a mate who will look after me and I couldn't have been happier because I thought that I knew Jasper and I loved that person but he then Raped me four times as well as abusing me by beating me. I am sorry but that is no life and I refuse to live like that, one thing Jasper told me was almost true the pain I now feel in my chest from being away from him is bad but not as bad as the pain I feel when I think about the way he has used me today. I have thought this through and I can only think of one way to ensure that I'm not abused and raped again so with that being said._

 _I love you Rose & Emmett_

 _Sorry and Goodbye._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry but I couldn't get onto fanfiction yesterday so I've put two chapters on tonight. We see what Jasper and some of the Cullen's are thinking.

Chapter 5

Jasper POV

I can't believe that the Major came out when I was punishing our mate. The fear that I felt from Bella when she hid under the bed would have made me cry if I could. When she then pleaded with me to leave her, I really didn't want to but she needed the time to understand about our mating pull and I would give her that time.

I went downstairs and tried to think of a better way to make Bella except her new way of life. When I had untied her I couldn't believe the marks on her arse, thighs and even her pussy was bruising. It would be a while before she would sit without pain. I will run her a bath to try to help sooth her both physically and emotionally. Thirty minutes after I left Bella I heard her lock the door meaning that the door wouldn't open or at least that is what all the women thought, I had made sure there was an override code but I was the only one who had it. I would try and talk her out and even get Rose to talk to her but if after an hour and a half she wouldn't come out I would use the code because her punished skin would have to taken care of.

One hour has passed and I return to the "room" I try to get Bella to talk to me through the intercom but she wont. I decide to give her a little more time, and go for a hunt. I return after 15 minutes full from the deer that I have just feed from, as I enter the house I can hear Rose, Esme and Charlotte all trying to talk Bella into coming out. I run up to them and its then that I feel the fear coming off all six vampires.

"What has you all so fearful? Bella will come around soon I am sure." I say.

"Jasper I don't know what has happened today but has the Major come out?" Peter asks.

"Yes Peter he came out for a short while as I was trying to teach Bella a lesson. Why?" I answer

"I just have a feeling that something really bad is going to happen and all I know is that if the Major put in an appearance it would be so much worse. Did Bella understand how our relationships work? Did she believe that you are her mate? Were you able to claim her?" He asks.

"No, Bella didn't understand our relationships. She felt that it would make her a slut. I am unsure if she believes that we are mates yet as she has managed to close all her feelings off. Yes we did mate and I was able to claim her fully. Now what do you mean by worse?" I ask.

"I don't know I just know that it was going to take all of us to help you two out over the next 2 years but I know with the Major making an appearance you will need us all for at least the next 4 years. How did she feel once she was claimed surely the bonding helped and she opened up to you, cause as Charlotte can say you are a great lover." He says.

"That is part of the problem she was unresponsive throughout the claiming well her mind was but her body responded. But after, once she started to talk she asked how I could say we were mates and that I love her when I had just raped her." I answered.

"Jasper how could you? Oh god what must she be thinking and why is she in the "room"?" Rose asks.

"Rose I never hurt her, well not until I had to punish her and when that was over she hid under the bed and wouldn't come out so I gave her some space." I said.

"Jasper when somebody is raped it's not all about what you do to them physically but what is happening in their mind. Did she look at you at all during your claiming?" She asks.

"Well no she looked out of the window and she wouldn't respond when I kissed her." I said.

"Jasper please tell me you gave her after care when the punishment finished? What form of punishment did you give her and for how long?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle she wouldn't let me give her after care and I spanked her and then paddled her for one hour. She is going to have many bruises on her arse thighs and pussy. Her nipples are also going to be soar after having them clamped for and hour." I said

"Jasper what have you done? She is still human the punishment shouldn't have lasted longer than 20 minutes and with it having been done over that amount of time she could have problems with it healing." He said.

"Carlisle I wouldn't have carried on so long but the Major took over and she needs to learn her place I had already warned her. She will be ok." I answer.

"I don't know what to say if she didn't bond during your claiming and has then hid from you and is now locked in a room I feel that you are going to be having major problems she needs to understand that she is your submissive and the sooner the better for us all, also Peter says that you will need help for years to come. I feel you have a long and hard road ahead of you." He says.

"She will learn our ways it will just take a while especially after some of the rubbish Edward told her. I feel that she needs more alone time, as I'm still just getting no emotion from her." I say.

The men agree but Rose didn't want to leave but I stated she was my mate and it would be best to leave her, so we all head down stairs. The hate that I feel coming off Rose and Emmett is immense, I know that they have a different sort of relationship but I didn't think it would work for me but I could incorporate some aspects of it maybe Bella wouldn't have such a hard time adjusting.

"Emmett I know you hate me at the moment but could you please explain to me how you make your relationship work?" I ask.

"Jasper you have just raped my sister and all I really want to do is rip you apart why should I tell you anything?" He asks.

"Because it could help with how I have to proceed with Bella to make this mating work." I say.

"Ok but I'm doing this for little sis not you. In a normal vampire relationship the male can give permission to anyone to use his mate as you know in ours I agreed in the very beginning I would never let anyone but me touch my mate and I would also never touch another. We are each other's only one. I ask Rose to do things and hope she will but if she doesn't I don't punish her we talk about it. Yes before you say it we use the "room" but it is all for pleasure with a little pain but that's only if we both agree before hand, also it's not always me that is in charge sometimes Rose is. Basically we are a partnership and our thoughts, feelings and wants have equal importance. Do you think you could change how you are to make Bella feel safe now? Do you also realize that she probably won't want you near her for some time because she feels you raped her?" He asks.

"I didn't rape her and I will try to explain that to her, I don't know if I will be able to have the same sort relationship as yours but I will try to incorporate bits to win Bella's trust and love." I answer.

I gasp as pain in my entire body explodes and there is only one thing that could cause such a thing Bella. I run upstairs with everyone following I have to get to her now before it's too late. I reach the panel and punch in the override code that releases the door what I see drops me to my knees.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella POV

I have written my letter and sorted out a couple of whips that I have attached to a beam now all I have to do is step off the whipping bench and no more abuse.

Just then the intercom opens and Rose, Esme and a vampire I don't know are all talking to me asking me to come out but I can't. It has been a while since everyone left me alone so I take the step. I thought that it would be quick but it isn't I can feel myself struggle for breath but don't worry about it cause I feel nothing all of a sudden I feel pain all over and then nothing but peace.

Jasper POV

Bella is hanging from a beam with two whips around her throat, she looks peaceful and there's no heartbeat. What have I done? Carlisle, Peter and Emmett are pulling her down and then Carlisle is working on her.

"Jasper you have to change her now if you are going to cause she won't last long I'm only just keeping her heart going. Jasper do it now." He says.

I jump at Carlisle's words and inject my venom into her neck, wrists and ankles. We can hear the change starting to happen. I pick her up to carry her to our room when I see Rose and Emmett holding a note looking lost.

"What is that Rose?" I ask.

She turns it over to show me Bella's suicide note addressed to them. I fell hurt that she feels I raped and abused her and that she would rather be dead than be with me, her mate. I shouldn't have left her I should have realized that she needed me. I will spend all of our eternity making her see that we need to be together.

I take her to our bed and never leave her side during her three-day transformation. During this time Rose and Emmett come to see Bella it was one of these times that I brought something up about her suicide note that bothered me.

"Did you notice in her note that she said that she hoped she would never have to enter a room of pain again. That makes me think she has been in a Dom/sub relationship before and had a bad time. What do you think?" I ask.

"I agree she has been in a room like ours before and the fact that she calls it the "pain room" is not good. Bella wouldn't open up to me much when Edward left the second time but she did say something about never being able to have children after a long hospital stay. When I tried to get her to talk about it she just closed down and it reminded me of how Rose would get when we tried to discuss her rape." Emmett answered

"Emmett why didn't you tell me this before I would of perhaps handled things slightly differently." I said.

"Don't know man I thought with how close you two were up to a week ago that she had probably opened up to you." He said.

Shit this wasn't good if someone had misused my mate I would have to deal with them. Could this explain the fear that she had in the "room", if only she had talked to me I would not have taken her back there yet I could have spanked her in our room. She really is going to have to learn to open up to me because otherwise I will never be able to look after her properly.

Peter tells me that I should be prepared because Bella won't be happy to be a vampire or that I am near but that it would be worse if I was not there at all.

We all stand around the bed as we hear Bella's heart beat for the last time, with out breathing we wait for her to open her eyes, she lie's there for 30 minutes not moving. She then moved fast and was in front of the window crouched down ready to fight. We all look down to show that we are no threat, Bella then laughs at us whilst standing up. Her emotions are all in control but I don't know how long that will be the case. I step forward and try to talk to her.

"Bella I know that things are overwhelming at the moment and I am sure that you thirst for blood. I will take you for a hunt? I promise to look after you and bring you straight back here after so that we can talk." I say.

"I wouldn't willingly go anywhere with you Jasper or is it the Major, the last time I was in your presence you raped and abused me and I would say you then changed me against my will. Have I missed anything out?" She asks.

"Bella I do not wish to argue with you so lets just go and get you feed." I say.

"You still don't listen do you I will not go with you, Emmett and Rose can take me and you will stay here is that clear enough for you to understand?" She says.

"Bella watch how you talk to me I am still your mate and you will respect me. You also need to understand that we will be in a lot of pain if we are not together and this will distract you while you try to hunt it's because of our mating bond. So I will come with you but Rose and Emmett can join us." I tell her

"I will manage without you. Rose, Emmett are you ready?" She asks.

Peter whispers that I should let the three of them go so I agree. Rose and Emmett just nod and the three of them jump out the window and run to the woods. The pain is crippling and I expect a call from them asking me to join them but it never comes. Peter asks about how Bella was in control and we agree that is very unusual for a newborn.

Bella POV

I hunt with Rose and Emmett and then we sit and talk.

"Bella I know you don't want this life right now but please don't think of leaving us again Rose and I were wrecks thinking we couldn't save you." Emmett says.

"Emmett I know that you love me that both of you do, but what Jasper did to me reminded me of a time I never plan to revisit and I will never allow someone to control me again. I won't try to leave but if I decide that it would be best I will talk to the two of you first." I say.

The pain in my chest is crippling and I am glade that I don't need to breathe, as I don't think I could get a lung full of air with all this pain. Bloody Jasper.

"Bella I know that you feel Jasper raped you and I agree but you need to realize that in the vampire world what he did is normal and he is sorry that you feel he didn't care for you. He has said he would try to modify the relationship to help you adapt." Rose says.

"Rose would Emmett ever allow Carlisle to kiss you, would he fuck you in every way possible when you asked him not to? I don't really think that a modified relationship would work and the thought of him near me make my skin crawl." I answer

"No of cause he wouldn't but we talked about what would work for us at the very beginning." She says.

"Yes and that is my point Rose I wasn't even important enough for him to talk to me, he just told me how it would be and then did as he pleased. I tried to talk at the beginning but he didn't listen. I will never let him touch me again no matter how much pain that causes me." I say.

"You need to talk to him he is sorry and is prepared to try and make things work in any way. You need to remember that Jasper is very gifted and strong, and although you may be stronger now he has more skill and can overpower you." Emmett says.

"Emmett thank you for your concern but I have a few little secrets that will ensure that nobody messes with me ever again." I say.

We all walk back with our arms around each other just enjoying being together. When I enter the Cullen house Carlisle comes over to hug me I lift my hands and tell him no but he continues towards me. I think it is time to show the Cullen's not to mess with me.

"Carlisle don't come any closer cause you won't like what will happen." I say.

"Bella be reasonable." Carlisle says

Peter warns him but it is too late, he gets too close so I close my eyes and when I open them he is across the room against the wall unable to move with a surprised look on his face. I look around and all the vampires have a surprised look on their faces.

"I told you not to come any closer but you still did, please realize I am not the powerless human slut that will be passed around anymore I have said that you will not touch me and I do mean it, the only people who have permission to touch me are Rose and Emmett so if anyone else tries to please be ready to the repercussions because I will not warn anyone again. Is that clear?" I tell them.

"Bella put Carlisle down and of cause nobody will touch you without permission." Jasper says.

All the time Jasper is saying this he is walking towards me when he gets too close I clench my fist and lift it in the air. By doing this Jasper is lifted in the air and his hands are around his neck as if I am chocking him.

"Bella please stop nobody will try to come close to you." Esme says.

I look at Esme and nod dropping both Jasper and Carlisle. Emmett laughs sayings things should be fun around here now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jaspers POV

Once Bella, Rose and Emmett went out to hunt, Peter warned me that Bella was a very gifted and a strong vampire and that when she had full control of her many gifts nobody would be as strong. He stated that I would have to be careful how I handled her because even though we all knew I hadn't raped her and had just claimed her as far as Bella was concerned I had and that nothing would change her opinion.

I am now in an unfamiliar position as I have to try to see things from her point of view and if she believed that I raped her how would I get her trust because I would need to claim her again in the next couple of weeks if I could hold out that long. I would have to ensure my scent was always on her to try and fool my instinct and stop the Major from coming out.

As the pain started to lessen I knew Bella was close. The sight of her walking in with her long blown hair with red bits and her full lips, tits and hips, I knew I was going to have a hard time not claiming her in more than one way; I was already hard for my mate.

What happened next shocked me but also pleased me. When Bella warned us not to touch her I should have realized that it included me but I didn't and approached her. I thought with her hold on Carlisle she wouldn't be able to do anything to me, I was wrong. Only when I was in the air did Peter's words repeat in my mind about how strong and gifted she would be. Once Bella released us I asked if we could talk but she just looked at me with revulsion in her eyes and went and sat with Emmett.

The next two months were the same the only people Bella would let near her were Rose and Emmett and she didn't really talk to anyone at all. Then she walked into our room and said that I could talk to her but was not allowed to approach her.

"Bella I realize I went about things in an inappropriate way. I do love you and need to be near you the pain in my chest gets worse everyday because of the need to reclaim you. I know you do not trust me but you must know that I would never hurt you? I feel we need to spend some time together getting to know each other and find a way through this. I am trying to be patient but that alone goes against my nature and the Major has tried to come out a couple of times when you don't smell like us." I said.

"Jasper you raped and beat me that is not a sign of love. Yes I agree the pain is getting worse and that is why I decided to try and talk to you, but if the only thing that will help this pain is for you to, how did you put it, that's right reclaim me then I think we need to get used to the pain cause I wont let you rape me again. If the Major comes out he will get the same as you he will not touch me. You have had me wear some of your clothes and Rose said it would help. Is it so I smell like you?" She asked.

"Yes the more you smell of me the less I feel the need to reclaim you. So the days you haven't smelt of me the instinct is strong and the pain is more but the days you have worn my clothes the pain and instinct is less. I am trying to give you some of the time that you need to get used to this life." I said.

"I will wear your clothes if it will ease the pain. I feel no matter how much time you give me I will never trust you." She says.

"Bella can we try and talk every day from now on?" I ask.

Bella nods her head and leaves the room. We manage to talk most days over the next two months but some days Bella just won't come out of our room and she puts up a shield to stop anyone getting in.

Four months have passed since Bella was changed and Peter tells me to follow her out on her next hunt because she will need me, so that is why I am following her scent and when I come across her she is in a field with a dead human in her arms that she has just drained. I approach slowly and ensure that she sees that it's me.

"Bella please let me help you. I can feel the disgust you are feeling. You have slipped that is all, most of us have and you are doing really well that's why we keep forgetting that you are still a newborn and don't have all the restraint that you need." I said.

Bella keeps her head down for another 15 minutes and then raises it and the pain that is reflected in her eyes because of what she has done tears at my heart, I can do nothing but try to hold her. I move to her and take the human away I then return to her and pick her up and rock her on my knee telling her that everything will be ok.

Everyone is surprised when I walk back in the house with Bella in my arms and her holding on to me. I just ignore everyone and take her to our room and run a bath for her. When I have the bath ready I strip us both down and get us in. I sit with her on my lap for a while and then cleanse her body ensuring she is clean but that I don't scare her with this innocent attention. Once we are clean I lift us out and dry us off then putting her in pants and a top and me in pants. I lie us down and hold her for as long as she will let me. I know it's not much but being able to do this for her helps me feel complete and she now also smells of me which helps, but I do ensure that my stiff cock doesn't come into contact with Bella at all.

We stay in bed not talking for a week and then Bella looks at me and sits up.

"Thank you for taking care of me and not trying to take advantage of the situation. I don't think I would have been able to come back here if you hadn't brought me. Why are you being nice to me now I really don't understand you?" She asks.

"Bella I live to take care of you and I would never take advantage of you. I realize that I have in the past and that when we are in a better place we will have to decide how our relationship will work. Please understand that you just slipped and that it can happen to any of us. I know we have a lot of things to talk about but I can feel your thirst so can we talk later once we have hunted." I said.

To my surprise and pleasure Bella agrees and we leave to hunt together for the first time. I know that it is arousing seeing your mate hunt but I am so hard that I am finding it difficult to hunt but maybe if Bella sees me hunt it will have the same effect on her. With this thought I manage to get a big cat and feed when I look up the lust that I feel from my mate is nearly enough to make me cum, but then I smell her arousal and I cum in my pants like a virgin and I can't help but project my lust and ecstasy back to Bella and that is when she drops to the ground cumming multiple times. God how I wish I could lose myself in her but I know that now is not the time and I need to think about long term not just now.

Bella looks at me and I am sure if she could she would be blushing.

"Bella please don't feel ashamed or dirty about what just happened it is always stimulating hunting with your mate and with your lust as well as mine I couldn't help but cum. I am sorry that I projected those feelings back to you but I have to say I have never seen a lovelier sight as you when you cum. Now I think that we should run home and enter our bedroom from the balcony, shall we go?" I ask.

"Why are you telling me how I should enter the house I thought that you were starting to want my input but you haven't changed at all have you?" She says.

"Bella no that's not it. I just thought you would rather the rest of the family didn't see you wet with your cum and I don't really want them seeing me like this but if you want to walk in front of everyone smelling and looking like you have cum that's fine, but I will be entering through our balcony cause what just happened between us is none of their business." I said.

I then run back to the house without giving Bella time to answer me, she needs to see that I am trying and that if I make a suggestion or a decision it is with her best interests at heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella POV

Jasper has just left me in the forest to go back home. I know that I've hurt his feeling by jumping to conclusions but I'm just so confused.

Jasper came to me when I killed that innocent human, I just couldn't help myself the smell was so mouth-watering that one minute I was hunting deer and the next I had a dead human in my arms. Jasper just came and took care of everything. He took the human away and then cradled me in his arms and rocked me, I have never felt so cared for in my life but why would he do this for me? Was he hoping that he could get me back in the "pain room", I really didn't know? I couldn't think straight so I just let him hold me. I didn't think I would be able to go back to the Cullen's not after what I have done, but were else could I go?

Still holding me Jasper took me back but he didn't just take me back he cared for me, by sharing a bath. I admit that when he placed us in the bath I thought he would try something but I felt so lost I was unable to raise my shield, when all he did was clean me and then put me in bed and hold me I was grateful. We lay in the bed for a week with me not saying anything but most of the time Jasper would tell me I would be ok that I had just slipped and that no matter what he would always love me.

After the week we went hunting together and I have to say that Jasper looked good enough to eat, his wavy blonde hair his chiselled jaw and his chest that is so broad and strong. His hips come in but I know what is in his trousers is big, and his thighs are so muscled that all I really want to do is run my tongue up them and then swallow his cock. I shouldn't think this way after what he has done but the way he has looked after me made me wonder if we could have a future.

Jasper looked up when he finished draining the cat and the look he gave me got my panties so wet I can feel my arousal dripping down my thighs. Jasper then cums in his pants and the scent as well as the look on his face sends me to my knees having multiple orgasms. I felt so ashamed but then Jasper decides to tell me what to do, and I realize that the last week has just been an act to eventually get me in the "pain room" and I'm not having it so I tell him. When he explains what he meant and why, I feel guilt for presuming the worst and I'm just about to say something when he runs home, so now I am sitting on the ground wondering what to do.

There are three things that I know for sure

I love Jasper

I don't trust Jasper

My gifts are growing by the day

I am so confused with the conflict in my emotions towards Jasper, but I think that I will just have to see how that goes, but what to do about my gifts so far all anyone knows is that I have a physical and mental shield but I am sure that I will blow their minds when they find out all my other gifts.

I have sat here for about 4 hours pondering but have come up with no answers so I pick myself up and return to the Cullen's through my bedroom window as Jasper suggested. I see that he is on the bed ready to talk to me but first I need a shower so that's what I do.

I walk back out and ask Peter if he can come to my room, within a minute the three of us are sitting down to talk.

"Jasper you said that you wanted to talk what did you want to discuss?" I ask.

"Can I first ask why you have had Peter join us?" He asks

"I thought it would be easier and I need him to explain something to me." I reply

"Oh! But couldn't I explain whatever it is you need to know? That way we can be alone." Jasper enquired.

"No only Peter can answer this question and I know that you will want to be here for the discussion." I explain

"Ok well when you tried to kill yourself you mentioned that you never wanted to be taken into the "Pain room" again but that I took you there twice so what I would really like to know is when and who took you into a room like that before me?" He asks.

"I'm sorry but this is not something that I feel I can talk about with you or anyone else. I would like to forget about it so what's your next question" I ask him.

"Bella, it's not healthy to try and just forget because if you haven't forgotten during your change then you won't be able to forget ever, please talk to me." He says.

"Bella, Jasper is right and this is an area that has had great effect on you and I also think that it is the cause of a lot of your problems with your mating and how our relationships work." Peter says.

"No my problem with the mating was that I was repeatedly raped by someone that I trusted. Now I have said that I will not discuss this so either move on or this conversation is over." I answer.

Both Jasper and Peter growl at my dismissive tone and I can see that they are struggling with there need to dominate. I start to get up to leave when Jasper starts to talk.

"Please don't go. If you don't want to discuss it then we will change the subject but just be aware that we will be talking about this in the future. OK you appear to have at least one gift that you control well for a newborn, do you have any others?" Jasper asks.

"Well yes I do have the gift of a physical and mental shield that over the years that you all left I practiced with, but I have found since my change that I can control it more easily. I also have the same gifts as both of you, I can feel the emotions of everyone around but it is more like just getting a flavour I know what they feel but it doesn't effect me, I also just know stuff but only now and then, is that what your gift is like Peter?" I ask.

"I think the reason that you can get the flavour of everyone's emotion is because Jasper passed a small amount of his gift to you when he sired you, I know that it doesn't always happen but I think with having mated with you and then your attempt to leave him caused his emotions and gift to be passed on. My gift is a hard one to explain, it's kind of like I just know that you will need us but I don't know what you will need us for or when. I know that we need to stay near the two of you for a number of years but don't know what our presence will do. Does that help in any way?" Peter answers.

"Yes thanks Peter I feel that it is almost like a sixth sense you know, almost like a puzzle but all the pieces aren't there so you don't get the full picture but you get the idea of it." I say.

"Yes that would describe my gift well, do you have any other gifts that you are aware of?" He asks.

"No not really but if I figure any out I'll let you know." I say.

Peter just nods his head and leaves the room.

"Bella can we please talk about us and what happened in the forest?" Jasper asks.

"Jasper I don't know what you expect from me, I don't trust you anymore and without that there cannot be an us. I know you feel the same pain that I do in your chest and only when you are near do I feel at peace and safe. This last week you were able to give me the time to process what I had done and I felt safe in this bed in your arms. The pain went away and I almost felt whole but I just kept waiting for you to try and use me or pass me around. So although I felt safe I didn't and don't think you would protect me I just don't trust you or the safe feeling that you give me it feels almost false." I say.

"Bella I have told you that I would protect you with my life and I have already said that I would not give another permission to use you please tell me what to do to win back your trust?" He asks.

"I don't know that there is anything that you can do. I feel that it is just a case of time." I answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emmett POV

Bella has been a vampire for six months now and she still won't let Carlisle, Esme, Charlotte or Peter touch her. Over the last week Jasper has been allowed to get closer but if he gets too close he finds himself across the room. I still can't believe that Jasper would claim my little sister the way he did, I understand how hard it is not to give into the instinct but if I could do it for My Rose then he should have as well. It's hard to believe that when I was first turned that I didn't mate straight away, but because of her past we talked things out and I had to wait a whole year to claim her and even then there were a couple of false starts but I never held them against her, we just worked things out and I went at her pace. I know that Jasper is struggling with allowing Bella the time she needs but I have told him the more he pushes the more she will dig her heels in and they won't get anywhere.

I love the fact that when Bella needs a cuddle she comes to me and that she sits on my knee, I was worried to start with that even contact with me would scare her but then she told me that in my arms was her new safe place, and that when things got bad that's were she went in her mind.

Carlisle has approached me asking if I can help in getting Bella to be in a room with him and to listen to what he has to say, so here goes.

"Bella can I talk to you about something?" I ask.

"Course you can Emmett as long as it's not about sex." She answers

"Bella I really don't need any help in that department. No I wanted to know if you would do me a favour?" I ask.

"What sort of favour Emm?" She asks.

"Well you know how you won't stay in a room if Carlisle is in it, I'd like you to, and try to listen to what he has to say. Do you think you can do that for me?" I ask.

"Emm I don't want to be around him, I looked and loved him as a father and then he betrayed my trust by kissing me and also leading me to believe that he had a normal relationship, he never thought that I was important enough to explain vampire relationships so why would I be in a room with him?" She asks.

"Because I have asked you to. You know that he can't hurt you and you have started letting Jasper get closer maybe if you let the others in a little more they could help you to heal. Please Bella for me." I ask.

"Not fair Emm. You will not leave my side when he comes in, is that understood?" She says.

"Course I wouldn't leave your side." I answer.

Carlisle walks in and sits on the chair opposite the one Bella and I are in.

"Bella, thank you for agreeing to allow me to explain some things. I will respect your wishes and not make any physical contact with you without your permission. Now are you ready to listen to what I have to say?" Carlisle asks.

Bella just cuddles into me even more and then nods her head for Carlisle to start.

"I have always loved you but it is true that I do not see you as a daughter, in our world we don't have children we just pretend for appearance sake, having said that Esme does love you in a maternal way, she was not given permission by me to tell you of how our relationships work, if she had gone against me she would have been severely punished so please don't blame her, she misses you so much.

There were a number of reasons that I didn't tell you all this stuff the main one being that as I am not your mate it was not my place to. Every mated pair have to work out how their relationship will work now mine is a case of I love Esme dearly but she is my submissive and has to do as she is told, I do not abuse her and I do not think of her as a slut when I decide to share her, I enjoy watching her with others and as my submissive what I want comes before everything. But you are right in thinking that she doesn't have a say in what I decide for her, but her well being is always at the forefront of my mind. Esme needs to be dominated she can't function without it." He says.

" How can you say you love her and let others use her, and love isn't punishing someone who disagrees or does something that you don't like so how can you say it is?" She answers

"I love her and she knows it. Esme gets great pleasure from serving me she likes knowing what the limits are and also the rules. She doesn't do well without rules. I have only shared her with people I trust and I am always there at all times so when I have allowed Jasper or Peter to use her I have either been watching to ensure Esme's pleasure or it has been with me included, Esme does love having two cocks at the same time. Esme is so submissive that she cannot cum without my command any more. I know that you don't agree with this life style and that is something that you need to work out with Jasper but if you would like to watch one of our play sessions in the "room" you would be welcome, I am also giving Esme permission to talk to you about things from her side if you ask. Does that clear things up a little for you?" He asks.

"I don't really know what to say to what you have told me, I can see that you gave Esme no choice about keeping secrets from me and I will try to rebuild a new relationship with her. Why would you kiss me and knowing that I wasn't responding shove your tongue down my throat and grope me." She asks.

"What do you mean grope you Bella? I only gave permission for him to kiss you." Jasper says.

"Jasper he groped my tits and his hand was siding down my stomach he only stopped because Rose walked in." She answered.

All hell broke lose then when Jasper realized that Carlisle had gone way beyond what he had permission to do, Carlisle was through the air and the back window was smashed as Jasper pounded into him. Peter and I ran outside and it took all our combined strength to hold him back. Carlisle apologized and said that he couldn't help himself she had felt so good that he just couldn't stop. He said he only came to his scenes when he heard Rose. Carlisle and Esme tried to make a quick exit but Jasper was having none of that.

"Carlisle go to the "room", Esme strip him and restrain him on the cross facing it. You will be in your waiting position in front of him naked. Is that understood?" Jasper asks.

Carlisle and Esme nod and make their way upstairs; Bella just stands there looking lost. Well it looks like Bella is about to find out how a coven works.

"Everyone else upstairs I will be up in a minute with Bella." Jasper says.

We all obey Jasper and go upstairs.

"Emmett this will either help Bella understand or push her so far away that she will be lost to us, and Jasper will not survive that, you need to make sure that she understands all that is going on. But no matter what happens do not try to get her into the room even if Jasper says to. OK" Peter asks.

"Shit Peter you know how he will be if I cross him but I'll do whatever it takes to keep my little sister with us were she belongs." I answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning coven DISAPLINE

Chapter 10

Bella POV

Everyone has left leaving just Jasper and me in the room.

"Bella I need you to come upstairs to the "room" so that you can see how I look after this coven. I never gave Carlisle permission to touch you the way he did and he will be punished for it. I only expected him to kiss you so that you would see that we don't work as a family apart from for appearances. Come let's go upstairs." Jasper says.

"No I will not go into the pain room again and I will protect myself if you try to force me." I answer.

"Bella I don't want you to go into the room I will leave the door open so that you can see everything and I will allow Emmett to stay outside with you and he can explain what is happening. When it is over I would like to talk to you about what happened. Do you think you can do that for me?" he asks.

"I'll try but depending on what I see I could need some time to process it before talking to you." I answer.

"That would be fair. Come let's go, so I can teach Carlisle his place in this house." He says.

We make our way upstairs and when we get to the hall everyone except Carlisle and Esme are waiting. Jasper walks me to the door and tells Emm what we have agreed then he goes into the "pain room" and the others follow. I look in and can see Carlisle chained to the cross with his back to us and to his side is Esme in such a humiliating position she is on her knees sitting on her heels with her legs spread wide, her shoulders are back making her tits stand out but her head is down looking at the floor. In this position there is no chance of hiding anything it's a position I never want to or will allow anyone to make me take again.

"Esme who is your mate?" Jasper asks.

"Carlisle is my mate Jasper." She answers.

"Yes and who is the Master of this coven?" He asks.

"You are the Master of this coven, Jasper." She says.

"Who must you obey in this house above all others?" He asks.

"You as my Master. Jasper" She answers.

"Esme you have done nothing wrong but I will need you to do as I say and Carlisle has no control over you until I say so. Is that understood?" He asks.

"Yes I have to do as only you say. Jasper." She replies.

That being said Jasper got a length of chain and wrapped it around Carlisle's cock and the fastening it around his waist with a padlock.

"Esme please arouse Carlisle." He says.

Esme goes straight to Carlisle and lick and sucks his chain-covered cock, as he got more aroused the chains cut into the flesh of his cock. Jasper walked back up to them and placed a ball gag in his mouth.

"I don't want to hear a sound from you is that understood?" He says.

Carlisle nodded his head.

"Esme that is enough thank you" He says.

Emm then starts to whisper to me

"Can you see how aroused Esme is by what is happening, you can see her pussy glistening it's starting to drip on her thighs" Emmett says.

"Carlisle you have taken advantage of my mate and I will not tolerate that. You have made her fear that I would not protect her and for that you will be punished. You have also let her believe that Esme lied to her and kept things from her when you commanded Esme in what she can and cannot say and do, this has brought stress to both our mates and you will also be punished for that. However I feel that your actions have wronged Esme and I feel that she deserves a reward, Peter and Charlotte I would like you to bring Esme pleasure all the time during Carlisle's punishment. Esme you are free to cum as often as you can during this time." He says.

After saying this Jasper gets a whip and whips all of Carlisle's back, arse, thighs and calves, I had never realized that vampire skin could go red but it can. I turn to look at Esme and she has Peter's cock in her arse while Charlotte licks her pussy and she has already cum.

"Look Bella this room isn't just about pain; Esme is enjoying herself as you can see." Emmett says.

"Emm what if you did something wrong would Jasper let others use Rose?" I ask.

"No Bella when Jasper became the Master we all sat down and explained our individual relationships. He knows that Rose is never punished or pleasured by anyone but me, so in this situation I would be punished but Rose would be rewarded differently it could be anything from an old car that needs doing up or a new car, because that is what brings her pleasure and if she needed punishment she would loss her favourite car for a set amount of time." He answers.

Jasper then dropped the whip and picked up a cane but it looks like it is metal, he then starts to put stripes on his already red arse. Charlotte has put a strap on cock on and is now fucking Esme's pussy while Peter is still in her arse.

"Look Bella can you see the look of pure joy on Esme's face, she loves this and wants it to carry on. Jasper has given her a reward that suites her he always does." He says.

Jasper then canes Carlisle's cock, hard. He turns his head so that he has to see Esme getting her pleasure and this adds to his punishment. Esme screams with her next release.

"Esme would you like me to help make you cum all the way through the rest of this session?" Jasper asks.

"Yes please Jasper." She answers.

"I will now pump you full of lust so you can cum continually. Carlisle so far I have punished you for what you have done across you own mate and some of what you have done to mine. Now I an going to complete your punishment and this is because of the fear you have given my mate as to whether I will protect her" He says.

Jasper then shocks me and drops his trousers and rams his big hard cock into Carlisle's dry arse. He then proceeds to fuck him hard but warning him not to cum.

"Emm does he fuck everyone?" I ask.

"No not everyone. He agreed not to fuck or do anything in this room with Rose but punishes or rewards her in the ways as I said before, he punishes me but does not fuck me, he does fuck Peter, Charlotte and Esme. I don't believe that he ever fucked Edward but he was punished and Alice used to like it so rough it was more of a punishment to leave her needing release. I do have to say I have never known Jasper to step back and give anyone time as he has you. Do you realize that he gave me permission to touch you in any way you wanted, that's the only reason I can have you sit on my knee and cuddle you without it I would have been punished. He is trying so hard to make up for what he did but as the Master he can't really back down incase another male tries to take over, and that is something non of us want because from what we know most Masters only work how Jasper is now working but they wouldn't do what he does for Rose and I." He says.

"So you feel that he is a good Master and that I should start to trust him?" I ask.

"I'm not saying that, I do know that he is a good Master and only becomes Master when needed, you need to decide if you can trust him, but look at what he will do to stay Master and ensure that you are not mistreated." He says.

Esme is still screaming with pleasure and then Jasper pulls out of Carlisle and pushes the biggest butt plug I have ever seen in.

"You will remain as you are now for the next week Carlisle and think about what you have done. I will not have you disrespect either your or my mate the way you have been. The plug will stay in and if during this week Esme needs attention Peter and Charlotte are free to give it. You Carlisle are not permitted to cum and if you do the punishment will be far worse, however until Carlisle is released by me, Esme you are free to cum. Now everyone can go and do as they please and thank you all for you assistance." Jasper says.

Emm pulls me back from the door as everyone comes out. I don't know what to think, I can see that Jasper is not cruel and that he just punished Carlisle for me but I don't agree with this sort of punishment. I can see that Esme enjoyed it but I never could. The real question is could I ever really trust Jasper?

"Bella will you come with me for a run and a talk please." Jasper asks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jasper POV

As I punish Carlisle I wonder how my Bella is doing, I can feel her fear but wonder if its because of what I'm doing to Carlisle or because of what is happening to Esme or just because she is near the room. I can also feel her confusion as well as revulsion but the one thing I hoped to feel from her is not there at all. She is not aroused at all by the way I am taking care of her. Will she be able to understand our way of life ever? God I hope so.

I ask Bella come with me and when she just looked at me for a minute and I worried that she was going to say no, but then she looked into my eyes and nodded. I offered her my hand and felt elated that she took it, we made our way out of the house and once we reached the trees we broke out into a run. We ran for one hour and then slowed down and agreed to split up and hunt.

I watched my mate leave to hunt and couldn't help but worry how this conversation would go. There are lots of things that need to be explained, I'm now realizing that Bella should have been informed about everything before I gave permission and then claimed her, maybe if she had known things would be better now, or would she have just left, as I feared.

I go and have a quick hunt and when I'm done Bella is walking towards me. She looks like a goddess with her long wavy chestnut hair with the red lights, her curves showed that she was all woman, I know that if I can win her I would never want another. I will have to punish in a different way because if Bella accepts me my cock would be for her only.

"Jasper you look deep in thought. Shall we sit and start this conversation?"

I smile and sit on the floor, with Bella sitting opposite.

"I'm not sure where to start Bella. Is there an area you would like to start or shall we start with you? I'll let you decide."

"I think you should explain how a coven works and how you see our vampire relationship working, and then we can see where we're at."

"Ok. I'll start with how a coven works. In all covens the males are dominant but there is always one male who is in charge of all the males and females within the coven. The reason for this is so that any disputes can be sorted out. It's like being a dad, but the punishments tend to be worse. If another male tried to take over a coven then they have to fight and the winner becomes the master of said coven.

When I joined the Cullen coven I was happy to bend to Carlisle's wishes but the more time I was there the less I liked his attitude I could see that Emmett and Rose had a different relationship but Carlisle would try to change it and bend them to his way, but they resisted. Carlisle would be hard on Esme but I noticed that she is a true sub and enjoyed being ordered around but at times he would stop her doing things that would benefit her.

Carlisle would never do anything to Alice or Edward as he said they never needed correcting but I knew this to be untrue. I don't know if it was because I was a threat but Carlisle would try to punish me the most and always had the entire coven in to see, he would say I was weak. One day I had, had enough and when he tried to punish me I resisted and we fought as you can tell I won. I don't like having to discipline any of the coven but I do when needed and I ensure that everyone knows that I'm strong so that I don't get challenged.

I listen to Peter as he is my brother but when he joined us the first time I had to show everyone that I was the Master and had to dominate him. I have only had to do this once just to get the point across, the same is true of Charlotte. Being the Master means that I have to look after all the coven, in all aspects of there life. Would you like to know more about how I run the coven?"

"Yes please, but can I just ask would you have to punish and fuck me in front of everyone like you have the others?"

"No I wouldn't do that with the others present, there would be no need because you are my mate and you would be expected to be my sub."

"But I'm not your sub and never want to be, so how would that work?"

"We would have to work something out that works for us, it could be as simple as you asking me when you want to go out shopping or hunting, by doing that you are showing respect for me, but would you find that too much like being a sub, asking permission like that?"

"I would ask if you were ok with me going out because it is the polite thing to do, I feel that it's what partners do anyway, but having said that would you ask me in return?"

"I wouldn't ask you but I would always inform you of where I would be and hope that you would like to accompany me."

"Ok that gives me something to think about. Can you tell me how you run the coven please?"

"When I first became Master I sat each couple down and asked them to explain to me their relationship do's and don'ts. Emmet and Rose's relationship is different because she was raped in the past. It was agreed that I would never take Rose into the "room" so we worked out other punishments.

I do however believe that life should be about pleasure so when someone deserves a reward I ensure him or her get one. Rose gets a car, Esme gets me to dominate her, Carlisle gets to go out of town and have his fun, Emmett gets Rose for a day and she doesn't say no to him as long as his wishes are within what they have already agreed. Peter gets to dominate Charlotte and Charlotte gets to dominate Peter, Alice used to get unlimited shopping and Edward got musical instruments.

The punishment you saw today is the worst that I have ever had to do and the reason for that is Carlisle went against another males wishes regarding his mate, I would have punished him if it had been against Charlotte or Rose but because it was against you the punishment was more severe and will last longer. Nobody will ever do anything to you that you don't want. I promise I will always protect you."

"So if we made an agreement that under no circumstances I would ever have to enter the "pain room" you would abide by it?

"Yes of course I would abide by it, but I would like to know why you don't want to go in there and also why you call it the "pain room"?"

"I'm not ready to talk about that and don't know that I ever will be. So will you agree that I never have to go in the "pain room"?"

"Yes I agree to that. When and if you are ever ready I'm here and a good listener, OK."

"OK. Can you now explain how you would want our relationship to work please?"

"I believe that it is something that we would have to work on and that over time it would change and evolve. I would need you to ask me when you want to go out without me, I would never allow another to touch you in any way that you did not want, I can see that is something that you can not and will not tolerate. I would try to listen to your opinions and views and take them into consideration but I would then make a decision that will be best for all involved even if you or I don't like it. What are your views on our relationship?"

"Before I answer that I need to know something, when you claimed me can you see that you did it in the wrong manner, I suppose what I am trying to say is can you now admit that you raped me?"

"Bella I went about things wrongly I'll admit that, I should have paid more attention to you and what you said, but I was consumed with the need to claim you. I do now agree that what I did was wrong and I'll spend eternity trying to make up for raping you. I'm so sorry I never meant to cause you pain, I really do love you. Do you think you will ever be able to forgive me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella POV

Do I think that I can forgive him for raping me? Now that is a hard question to answer.

"Jasper I'm not sure how to answer that question because it would depend on so many other things."

"What sort of things Bella? I will do anything within my power to get your trust back."

"Forgiving you and trusting you are two different things, I think that I have already forgiven you as you have left me alone and have not tried to claim me again even though I know that it has caused us both pain. I will never be able to forget what you did and trusting you; well I'm not sure that I can do that. I feel that is a possibility where as I didn't before."

"Thank you for forgiving me and I will work hard to earn your trust. Can you tell me what you think about how the coven is run and about what you would want our relationship to be?"

"I don't know what to think about you being Master of the coven. I'm pleased that you say you don't fuck them all as punishment but I find it hard that everyone has to answer to you but I suppose if you are fair then it's ok. I know that you said that as Esme's reward she gets you to dominate her but do you fuck her and make her cum during that time?"

"Well yes normally it is a pain pleasure scene that we do and I make her cum a number of times with my whip, tongue, hand or cock."

"Do you think that you would still do that if we were together?"

"Yes most of it I just wouldn't use my cock or tongue any more. Why?"

"The only way that I think I can make you understand is not to say how I would feel but think how you would feel if I did that sort of scene with Peter using my whip or hands to bring him to numerous releases. You would also need to remember that I wouldn't have to ask you for permission or even let you know that I was about to do it. Would you feel that, that was ok or would you feel I was cheating on you?"

Jasper sits there quiet for a few minutes but I can get the flavour of his emotions and he is furious and hurt but trying to calm down.

"I would not allow you to do those things to Peter, but I can see what you mean. So are you saying that if we were in a relationship you would not want me to use myself as a reward or would it just be that I could not use my body?"

"Think about what you have just asked and think if you would like me to just not use any of my body to bring pleasure to Peter or would you prefer me not to bring him pleasure at all?"

"I would want to be that only one that you brought pleasure to. If we are in a relationship as I know you don't want others to be allowed to use you."

"So does that give you your answer?"

"Yes you would want me to find another way to reward Esme, right?"

"Right, I have be honest with you I would not be happy if you brought pleasure or punishment with your body to anyone."

"I would have to be able to punish using my hand as a warm up Bella but I could use other methods other than fucking them, but as I have said I do not do that often but if it would help you we can agree that I wouldn't do it again but that would have to remain just between us."

"I would have no problem keeping our agreement just between ourselves, but I think that we would need to set some rules for our relationship."

"What sort of rules?"

"You have said that you wouldn't allow anyone to touch me and that you wouldn't pass me around. We have also agreed that I will never enter the "pain room". I need you to promise that you or anyone else will try to punish me. I cannot be your sub and will never try to be but I would be courteous to you and ask and inform you that I need to leave for whatever reason. I will take into account your needs and wishes but I will not just bend to them and we will probably fight over some stuff but that is normal in the beginning of a relationship. I need you to only hold my hand and maybe cuddle to start with but I will tell you when I feel ready for more. How does that sound?"

"I think that I can work with all of that and I will try to be courteous to you but you will have to understand that sometimes I may seem distant or hard but that will only be for everyone else to see that I'm still Master. Do you think that you can handle that?"

"Yes I think I would be ok with that and if something isn't working we can talk about it later. Please remember I need us to move slowly so you will need to be patient with me cause I'm sure there will be times that I pull back."

"I'm just so happy that you are giving me a chance. Thank you."

"It's going to take time for us to get back to what we had before but if we both try I'm sure we could get there eventually."

We just sit and enjoy being together with no pressure. We eventually make our way back to the house holding hands and just being quiet. I'm sure we were both just absorbing what had just discussed.

We continue to spend more time together over the next week and everyone in the house is more relaxed. When I asked Rose about this she said it was because Jasper was happy and that made everyone else happy and relaxed. I have never seen Esme look so content and when I broached this with Jasper he looked sheepish.

"Esme looks so content because with Carlisle still being in the "room" she was free to cum and she has made the most of it. Esme has been in with Peter and Charlotte every night as well as times through the day. You see Carlisle likes to make her wait for release and he can make that last for weeks at a time, it's his way to control. I have never stepped in because Esme has never asked me to and I will not interferer in their mating. However if she asked I would set boundaries for Carlisle. Does that answer you question?"

"Yes but why do you look sheepish almost as if you have been caught doing something you shouldn't?"

"It's not that. I haven't done anything that we agreed that I wouldn't but I did take Peter and Charlotte aside and asked them to give Esme the week of her life. That's all."

I couldn't help it I just leaned forward and kissed him. He stayed still for about 5 seconds and then returned the kiss. I pulled back and looked down I felt so unsure I knew I shouldn't have done that I didn't want to give Jasper the wrong idea.

"Bella please don't regret our kiss. I know it was just a reaction and that you aren't giving me permission to start kissing you but there is no way that I can regret it. It was the best kiss I have ever had, so please don't pull back from us."

"I'll try not to. I just surprised myself that's all. Jasper, when are you going to release Carlisle?"

"I'll go up and release him in about one hour. When he is released Esme will have to stop what she is doing so I thought that she would like to cum again then I'll release him then."

We go to the "pain room" and Jasper goes in he removes the plug but not till after he spanks him and then unchains his cock, arms and legs. Jasper reminds him that Esme is not to be punished because of what he has been through. Carlisle apologizes to me again and then leaves.

"I would imagine that we will not see much of Carlisle or Esme for the next couple of days."

The next few months went by and everything was going well, I was feeling more comfortable with Jasper and starting to relax around the house. We hadn't kissed again and I was fine with that. I knew Jasper wanted to move forwards but I wasn't ready. I do feel I can trust him a bit more but still not enough, I hope this changes soon.

We were all having a quiet time around the house; Rose, Esme, Charlotte and myself were talking about just anything. Carlisle, Emmett, Peter and Jasper were playing some game. I like days like this it felt normal, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't last long.

There came a knock on the door and who should walk in?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

Bella POV

I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes there stood Edward and Alice.

"Hi everyone I know that you weren't expecting us but we just had to come back and sort some things out." Alice said

"What sort of things are you hoping to sort out Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper I know that I said we weren't mates but I have realized that we are and I've even had a vision that shows that we will be ok together. Edward has also come back for Bella like he said he would." She said.

Jasper growled at this news. Everyone else looked around and didn't know what to do. I stepped forward and Alice and Edward see me for the first time.

"What the hell is going on? When I left I made myself clear that Bells was to be left human and if I decided that I wanted her to become like us I would change her." Edward said.

"Edward I would remember where you are and to whom you are speaking. I will not have anyone talk like that in my house and you will not talk like that about Bella. Is that understood?" Jasper asked.

"Sorry Jasper. It's just such a shock seeing her like that. Bella come over here." Edward said.

I just stood there looking at him.

"What's wrong Bella? Do I need to come over there to you?" He asked.

"No, I just don't want to be any closer than I already am to you. You walk in her nearly two year after leaving me as if you just went to the shop. You said that you didn't think I would fit into your world and that you weren't sure we were mates but now you have decided that we are. Am I just meant to go along with this most recent decision of yours?" I asked.

"Bella don't be like that. I told you I needed time to work things out and after talking to Alice I can see that us together could work, and with the mating bond that we have you just need to get used to the idea." He answered.

Jasper and Emmett growled at Edward but he paid them no mind and walked over to me. When he tries to hug me he finds himself across the room having been thrown by both Jasper and Emm. Both have now taken a protective stance in front of me. I couldn't believe the turmoil I am in and because of it my shield doesn't want to work. I can feel it but there are so many emotions going on inside me that I can't grasp my shield. If Emm and Jasper hadn't stepped in I would have had to use my strength.

"You will never try to touch Bella again either of you. Is that clear?" Jasper growled.

They both nod their heads and look to the floor in a submissive stand.

"Jasper its ok I need to talk to Edward and you need to talk to Alice. Shall we do it in private or here in front of everyone?" I asked

"We will do it here with everyone around. I will not allow Edward to be alone with you." He answered.

I can feel Jasper's emotions and I know that he doesn't like that he has just told me what to do, he has been doing so well not ordering me around but I understand and I did give him the choice, and I know that it is part of being Master. I nod my head to except his decision and he sends me gratitude for my understanding.

"I need to ask are you two planning on staying in this coven and having Jasper as your Master or were you thinking that we would leave?" I asked.

"I see you know about how a coven works now Bella." Edward said.

"Yes I had to learn quite a bit since you left me. Why did you not tell me all this stuff?" I asked.

"I didn't tell you because I was unsure if I would allow you to join our coven and if you didn't you had no reason to know. The answer to your first question is that I plan to take you away from here and it can be just us two. Ok." Edward answered.

"I don't plan on leaving this coven. Edward." I said.

Jasper then asked them what they were going to do if we didn't want them back as our mates.

"Jasper you know as well as I that the mating bond cannot be broken so you will take me back." Alice said.

"Alice I agree the mating bond cannot be broken but since you left have you felt any pain in your chest?" He asked.

"Well no, but I'm sure that once you reclaim me that the bond will be as strong as ever." She answered.

As Alice said this she made her way over to Jasper and looks up at him all doe eyed. I can feel my anger taking control and then when Jasper doesn't say anything she puts her hand on his chest to caress him. Hell no, that is not happening. I looked at her and flick my hand sending her across the room as this happens I stepped in front of Jasper. I have some control over my shield back.

"You will not touch my mate again is that clear?" I hissed. God I can't believe how jealous I feel.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Jasper is my mate and you will move out of the way." She said.

"Wrong again Alice. Life has moved on since you left and Jasper is mine. You will back off or things won't go well for you." I said.

"Jasper are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Alice asked.

"Alice everything Bella has just told you is true, so yes I will let my mate talk to you however she likes." He answered.

Alice looks crestfallen and stays back. Edward looks up at me and asks what this means for us.

"Edward you have heard what has been said I'm Jaspers mate not yours and I don't think I ever was. I can try to be friends with you and Alice but it won't be like before. So do you two know what you will do, stay or go?" I asked.

Edward and Alice have one of their silent conversations.

"If Jasper will give us permission to stay for a few months we will stay." He said.

"Yes you can both stay but the only room available is the basement as Peter and Charlotte have your old room Edward." Jasper answered.

Alice and Edward made their way to the basement. Jasper asked me to go for a run with him. After we had run for an hour we sat and talked, Jasper told me that he was the happiest ever that I claimed him as my mate but that he understands that we still have a long way to go but could he please kiss me.

I lean forward and we kiss for a while and during this time I end up straddled across his lap. I move back and jump up and start to run back home.

"Bella please don't run from me."

I can't help but run I don't know what I was thinking how I could have put myself in such a position. I can hear Jasper behind me so I decide that I would just go somewhere else, so I pushed myself to run at my top speed knowing Jasper can't keep up. I ran for hours and ended up god knows where. I sat on a rock and tried to understand what just happened. I could hear a vampire approaching me and presumed its Jasper but then I catch its scent and realize that Edward followed me.

"Bella please we need to talk!" He said.

"Edward I came here to think and Jasper won't be happy that you have followed me." I say.

"I know that but we need to talk." He says.

"Ok talk then." I reply. My emotions are all over the place and I'm struggling to concentrate.

"I know that I was gone for a long time and I can see that things are different for you now. Will you tell me how and who changed you?" He asked.

"It was Jasper and he did it so that I didn't die." I answered.

"How were you going to die?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter it's happened and I'm now a vampire so what do you want to talk about?" I ask. I don't want Edward to know how I was changed.

"I know you think that you are Jasper's mate but your not, your mine and I will fight for us. I won't let him treat you as a possession and use you. Alice was in the "room" so much and I don't want that for you. I know you have had a bad time and I won't tell anyone about Florida but I need you to leave with me and have no contact with Jasper or any of the coven." He said

"What do you mean that you know what happened in Florida?" I asked.

"Bella I know everything. I don't want to slip up and say something that would make Jasper suspicious because as Master if he asked I would have to tell him everything. So if you want to keep it quiet you need to leave with me now." He said.

"Why do we have to leave now? Why can't I go and say goodbye?" I asked.

"Bella I'm sure you don't want everyone knowing the shameful things that you did and that you let them do to you, that you seamed to enjoy, but if you don't mind I'm fine with us going back. I didn't think you would want to see Jasper and Alice enjoying themselves in the "room". I didn't want you to be hurt witnessing that he just used you till Alice was back, but if you want to see him get satisfaction then fine. Maybe that's what you need to see so you can know the truth." He said.

"Edward they can never know what happened in Florida, but please it can't be true Jasper wouldn't." I said.

"We leave now Bella. It will be better for everyone this way. Jasper won't feel bad about the fact that he is already back with Alice. Did you think that he wouldn't take her back when you won't sleep with him? He has his needs and you won't and can't fulfill them." He said.

If I could cry I would, I had just started to trust Jasper and at the first opportunity he turns his back on me. Edward and I ran but with each step that we took the pain in my chest increased, Edward started to get cross with me and when I said I couldn't go any further he coaxed me on the first few times but after a few hours he looked mad at me and back handed me across that face. I stand there shocked, as I never thought he would do this to me.

"Bella, do you need me to remind you how you should behave? Now be a good girl and follow me or I'm sure I can find a playroom." He said.

"What the fuck are you on about Edward?" I asked.

"You need reminding of your place and I'm going to help you." He said.

Fear grips me. No not again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jasper POV

I let Bella run away and return to the house. I know that she has frightened herself with the position we ended up in; I know that this is one of our steps back but I'll give her the time she needs. I could have followed her but thought better of it. I enter the house and Alice approaches me.

"Jasper you have to realize that we are mates. There is no way that Bella is your mate, have you even claimed her yet?" She asked.

"Alice, she is my mate and yes I have claimed her, so just drop it." I replied

"But have you claimed her more than once?" She asked.

"Alice if you carry on I'll have to either punish you or ask you to leave so drop it." I said.

"Jasper if she was your mate would she be able to be away from you? She would need you to reclaim her because otherwise her pain would bring her to her knees. Jasper I love you please give us another chance." She said.

"Enough! You will leave me alone and under no circumstances will you talk to Bella." I growled.

I walked up to our room, sat and waited for Bella. I knew that she would be back soon in the past it was never more than an hour but I felt it could take more time then before.

Alice walked into my room and sat on my knee then started to kiss me. I pushed her away and took hold of her hair and dragged her to the "room" all the while she is begged me to realize that she was my mate. I didn't bother to say anything to her and just pushed her to her knees once we entered the "room". I stripped her of all her clothes ensuring every item was ripped, as I knew this would hurt her.

Then I restrained her to the whipping bench ensuring that she couldn't move at all. The last time I used this was with Bella and things did not go well, but this is Alice and I don't care what she thinks of me but she will obey her Master. I took out the most effective cane that I have and slowly flick my wrist to place welts at the top of her back from there I make my way down covering all of her down to her toes. I could feel how turned on she was and I felt disgusted that I had this effect on her so to punish her more I filled her with pain and fear. Alice cried out begging me to stop so to shut her up I gagged her and continued on until there was no part of her that didn't have a mark from her Master, I knew that they would heal within a couple of hours. As I finished I heard Edward leave the house but thought nothing of it.

I placed a collar with a lead on Alice and then release her, still having not said a word to her.

I'm surprised when I realized that I have been punishing her for two hours. I walked back downstairs holding her lead so she had to follow, still sending her all the fear and pain that I could.

When I sat Emmett asked where Bella was. I told him she needed some time but would be back soon. Alice tried to go to the basement but I was not having that so I pulled her lead and told her what I wanted.

"Alice you will kneel in the open position at my feet so everyone can see your back. I hope that you realize that I will not let anyone talk to me in the way you did, or disregard my orders Is that clear? Nothing will ever be allowed to come between my mate and myself. You can get up only when I give permission." I told her.

I sat there with Emmett and played video games but I couldn't really concentrate as Bella had been gone for over five hours and I was starting to worry. The pain in my chest was increasing with every passing minute. I waited 20 minutes more and then asked Peter, Emmett, and Carlisle to help me find her when I felt unbelievable pain that dropped me to my knees.

"Bella's in danger, we have to find her now." I said.

I push myself to my feet and we moved to leave the house, but I was still holding the lead so I placed Alice in the corner, and told her remain there.

Alice looked at me and said. "Jasper, Bella is gone. She decided to leave with Edward that is why she hasn't come back. She picked him not you. She trusts him."

The pain in my chest increased how could she trust him and not me her mate?

"Alice tell me what you know?" I said.

"All I know is that Edward went after her and planned to take her to a life that she knows. I have seen her with him in their own playroom. They won't be back." She said.

"Peter what do you know?" I asked as I glanced at him.

"Jasper I know that she has gone with him but I do not feel that she was given a choice." He answered.

"Peter that makes no sense nobody can force her she is too powerful." I replied.

"I know that but I feel that she felt she had no other choice. I do feel that we need to find her now or you could loose her forever." He said.

"Rose you are in charge but Alice isn't to leave that position until I return." I said as I passed her.

We ran out of the house and started to track Edward's scent. He had tried to hide where he went by zigzagging around and going through water but we were able to keep following his scent. We had been running for hours and only now were getting both of their scents to follow. The mating pull was a little less painful but I was still struggling with the pain, I could feel her fear, I just didn't understand it she could stop anyone what did she have to fear? She didn't even fear the Major when he came out the time after I claimed her. Peter broke into my thoughts.

"Jasper I don't know what is happening to her but we need to get to her now." He said.

We all kicked it up a gear and ran as fast as we could over fields and through towns. The closer we go the further Carlisle dropped back but we carried on. Their scents were getting stronger so we knew that we were getting closer. We were in a warehouse district and I'm sure that they were in one of the warehouses.

"We need to block our thoughts so that Edward doesn't realize that we are here." I said.

I hoped everyone could do this all I needed was Edward to hear a stray thought and run with my Bella. We followed their scents to what looked like a nightclub and entered the club. It wasn't till we entered the second room that I realize that this was a BDSM club. There are all sorts of things around the room, people with collars and leads like I left Alice in. I tried to enter the hallway that they took but a bouncer stopped me and told me that I could only enter with my submissive. I turned and looked at Peter and Emmett who straightaway took a submissive pose by dropping to their knees with heads bowed. The bouncer looked unconvinced and said we needed to have booked a room. I look into his eyes and growled a little. I was struggling to keep the Major in and this guy wasn't helping, he looked away from me and apologized, then let us pass with Peter and Emmett crawling. As I made my way down the hall I felt Bella's fear spike and quickened my pace.

Once we were outside the room they were in Peter and Emmett got off the floor, and we entered. I couldn't understand what Edward thought he was doing. Bella was tied to a St Andrews Cross and was naked. Edward was talking and didn't realize that we had entered he was so engrossed in Bella. He carried on talking to her. I just didn't know how he hadn't felt our presence. I then started to listen to what he as saying.

"I can't believe that you still need to be taught how to be a good girl. I would have thought that the time you spent with your masters, you would be able to be a good girl but don't worry I am prepared to carry on were they left off. Do you think they would like to be able to have you again as their slut? I can always ring them and get them to meet us at our new house, don't worry love I have done the whole house as a playroom for us.

I'll make sure that you know your place and I'll train you to be a good girl for your master. I am surprised Jasper hasn't just put you in the "room" and done as he likes to you as you love getting the special attention but don't fear I'll make sure you get all the special attention you deserve." He said.

Bella just looked at him with fear in her eyes and her emotions are running from one extreme to another, I wonder if she has any control over herself at the moment. She breath in and as she started to turn we kicked into action. Peter and Emmett went after Edward but he put up a good fight using the cane he was holding he slapped it across Emmett's face and he got a few good punches and kicks in on Peter but then they cornered him and took out there frustrations on him while I got Bella down. Once Bella was down and covered I turned to Edward and hit him a number of times but I realized that no matter how many times I hit him it would never be enough.

"Put his arms back on and ensure that it is as painful as possible then take him home and chain him in the "room" I will deal with him and Alice after I have dealt with my mate." I said.

Once I said this Bella tensed up and I realized that she though I was going to punish her. I didn't say anything I just sent her some calm knowing that actions speak louder than any words. She was going to have to learn that when I make a promise I keep it. I lead her out of the club and to the closest hotel.

Bella still hadn't looked me in the eyes and I didn't know if it's because of the kiss, because of leaving with Edward, or because of how I found her. I decided that enough was enough and I would get answers to my many questions no matter what it took.


	15. Chapter 15 rape Abuse

Chapter 15

Bella POV

Jasper had found me in the most humiliating position possible. Edward had me strung up on a cross and was telling me that he would bring those men back in my life. I don't know how he found out about my past but no matter what I couldn't live through that again. Jasper got me down and dressed me but didn't say a word. He told the others he would deal with me first and I couldn't help but tense up. I just have to keep reminding myself who is talking and trust him. He then took me out of that place and into a hotel. Is he going to try and punish me? No he said that he wouldn't. I hope I'm right because I don't have proper control of my emotions and gift and don't really think I could stop him? But knowing that I know the most important thing was to find out if he is back with Alice. If he is I would go away and never bother any of his coven again, but if it was a lie as I hoped then I think that it is time to tell him my shameful past and see if he still wants me around.

"Jasper I know that you are angry with me and I do understand, but I need to know if you are back with Alice." I ask with my eyes lowered cause I don't want to see his disappointment.

Jasper just places his finger under my chin raising my face so that I'm looking at him and raises his eyebrow. He looked me straight in the eye and then started to talk.

"Do you really believe that I would be able to go back to her? I thought I made myself pretty clear that you are and always will be my mate. I know that maybe it doesn't mean the same to you as it does to me, but you need to realize that as far as I'm concerned there will be nobody else. We have agreed not to share ourselves with others and I keep my promises. Why would you think that I would be back with Alice? Is that why you ran away from me?" He asked.

"Jasper, Edward told me that I could not satisfy you and that you had taken Alice back into the "pain room" so that you could get some satisfaction. I didn't want to believe him but I know that I don't and can't satisfy your needs." I answered.

"Bella I took Alice in the "room" to punish her for trying to get between us. I tied her down and whipped her until there wasn't anywhere else to whip, she is now kneeling in the corner naked until I get back. I got no satisfaction from it and neither did she but she knows not to try to come between us again. Why would you leave?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry I didn't want to leave you and if it had just been about Alice I would have come back and kicked her arse, but Edward knows stuff about me about my past that I don't want to ever think about again. Edward said that he would have to tell you it all if you asked and I couldn't risk that. I was so scared and ashamed I didn't know what the right thing was to do. The further away from you I got the more pain I was in, it got so bad that I couldn't move anymore that's when Edward hit me, when I still couldn't move he picked me up and took me to the "pain room". I was so scared but I noticed that my pain was getting less so I knew that you were coming for me, I just had to hold on until you got there." I replied.

"Bella you are a powerful vampire why didn't you move him away? Why let him do anything to you?" He asked again.

"I don't know I tried but they didn't work maybe when I'm humiliated and scared my gifts don't work as I would like, but the way he spoke to me and the stuff he knows took me back to a time when I was powerless and that's how he made me feel. I didn't feel strong I felt insignificant and worthless, I didn't have any real control of my shield but I was able to get my shield up so he was in it and couldn't hear or sense any of you." I said.

"I did wonder about that. Will you tell me about your past now? You have to know that it wont matter to me I will still love and want you, but by keeping it hidden it's something others can use against you and I don't want that. Please Bella talk to me." He begged.

"I'll talk to you about my past but it's not pretty. I'll understand if you want me to leave the coven after so please just be honest with me ok?" I asked.

"I'll be honest with you always, please try and trust in me." He replied.

I looked up and could see the truth in his words. I could also see the love that he has for me. I took a deep unnecessary breath, lowering my eyes to look at my hands and started from the beginning.

"When you all left me I didn't cope at all so in the end Charlie sent me back to Florida to be with Renee and Phil. I had been there a week or two I'm not sure cause the days just blended together and Phil said that I had to snap out of it and that if I didn't do it myself then he would do it for me.

I didn't think much about what he said and continued to just stay in bed. One night he came in and told me that I needed to be a good girl and get used to the fact that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's didn't want me.

I just cried some more. That's when Phil hit me across the face saying enough was enough. I thought my cheek was broken it felt like it had exploded. But instead of being sorry about what he had done he grabbed my arms and tied them to the headboard as he was doing this I was fighting him but he was just too strong. I tried to get away but I couldn't, once my hands were secure he tied each of my ankles to each side of the footboard. Then he…. then he pinched my breasts and my thighs, all the while I was crying and asking him to stop. I cried out for my Mum but she never came to help. Phil started to rub and pinch my pussy, when he started to put his finger inside me I begged him not to do it but he just laughed and when he found my virginity he told me that Edward couldn't have found me much fun. He kept thrusting his fingers in me one then two and eventually three and I begged and pleaded with him to stop, he told me to shut up and just enjoy the feeling cause I must like it being as I was wet. I didn't like or want him doing it Jasper I couldn't help that I was wet. I tried not to but I just couldn't help it." I said.

"Bella your body responded like it did when I claimed you, but you made it clear to him that you didn't want him by continuing to ask him to stop that you didn't want him." He told me.

"He carried on telling me that he wouldn't stop until I had cum. I thought that it would never happen but then all of a sudden I did, I felt so dirty I didn't think anything could be worse but I soon found out that I was wrong. When Phil said that he wouldn't stop he just meant what he was doing cause straight after I had cum he stripped off and pushed his cock inside me raping me.

I felt like I had been torn in two and I could feel and smell the blood but he just kept going. He kept going and saying that I would learn to be a good fuck all the while pinching and pulling my nipples. When he finished he just left me there all tied up and unable to clean myself.

In the morning Mum came into me and I thought that she would help me but she just said I had to get up and cleaned. She untied me and left. I got up and the day went as if nothing had happened if it weren't for the pain I was in I wouldn't have believed it. That night I went to bed and in the middle of the night Phil came and dragged me downstairs by my hair into the basement, he took me over and chained me to the wall placing a gag in my mouth.

 _Flashback_

" _Bella you will learn to be a good girl or a good slut depending on which I want. You will start by only calling me Master, when you are in my house you will be naked and even when you are out you won't be wearing underwear any more. I like easy access to what is mine and everything about you is mine now. I will train you in all the forms of pleasure that you can give and you will learn quickly. I will punish you as I see fit and only people I say are ever permitted to touch you. You will be my new sex toy and I'm very good with my toys cause I like to share. If you decide to be repeatedly bad not only you will get punished but my cum slut will also. Cum slut over here." He said._

 _Mum crawls over and stays by Phil's side she is wearing a collar and leash as well as something that I later discover are nipple clamps. Phil tells her to please him and she goes and takes his cock out licking, kissing it and then sucking the whole thing down in her mouth and throat. I can feel the bile rising in my throat but when I'm sick I just chocked because of the gag. I start to panic and feel myself pass out. The next thing I know cold water is thrown over me to bring me back._

" _You didn't pay attention so now you will be punished" He said._

 _He then got a whip and whipped my breasts, stomach, legs, feet and even my pussy. I had blood dripping down from where some of the whip marks had cut my skin He carried on doing this and then he raped me again._

 _End of Flashback_

This carried on for weeks. I wasn't allowed out of the basement for three weeks; during this time I learned how to deep throat and swallow everything he gave me I also learned to eat his cum out of Renee's pussy. He would rape me and make me blow him as well as eat out Renee's pussy. The punishments got worse and he would sometimes whip Renee and me for something that I had done. Renee just told me to learn to love this lifestyle, that when I did I would love it.

"This carried on for months, and he would taunt me about how I was so beneath all the Cullen's and that when you all saw what a naughty slut I was you would know for sure that you did the right thing in leaving me. I was told this and that Charlie knew about what was happening and thought that I would benefit from some training. I had nobody to turn to and nowhere to go. Phil continued to rape me for the rest of that year. I was nothing, just his fuck toy. I didn't deserve any better and shouldn't expect any better. Phil broke me both physically and mentally. Then one day I discover that I could block out everything so that when he raped me I could close my mind and go to the safest place I knew. In my safe place nobody could hurt me because you were there Jasper and you would hold me in your arms and rock me until it was safe to go back. Phil didn't like that I had a place where he couldn't hurt me so he decided to do something about it." I said.


	16. Chapter 16 Rape Abuse

Chapter 16

Bella POV

"Bella you have to know that you couldn't do anything he was so much stronger than you. I love that you have come through it a stronger person." Jasper said.

"Are you sure about that cause if you think about it what he wanted me to be is what you want in a mate so where is the difference Jasper?" I asked.

"Don't you dare compare me to that vial man. I realized that you felt trapped after what I did to you and I stepped back. I didn't continued doing it, if anything I have not made any physical contact with you unless you initiated it. We have talked and I have agreed to try a different way and now I can see why you think you couldn't be my sub but I don't care I just need you." He answered.

I looked back down and felt ashamed by what had happened but I knew the worst is yet to come. Jasper felt my emotions and sent me peace and love. I lift my eyes and looked straight into his. Never breaking eye contact I crawled over the bed and climbed in his lap. I felt calm wash over me I'm safe I'm in my happy place.

"I'm glad I could provide you with a happy place when all this was going on but do you think that you can tell me what he planned to do to you." He asked.

"He didn't just plan to do it he did it. You see during that year I had with him there were other Masters that came in and did things to Renee that I didn't even think were possible. I didn't know anything about anal sex until he did it to her but he said until I was his true sub he wouldn't touch my arse; he just liked to rape my mouth and pussy. He would make me watch as she took two cocks in her arse or pussy and what I couldn't believe is that she enjoyed it. Like Esme likes it when you or Carlisle tell her what to do or use her." I said.

"When all the men were there they were allowed to touch me as long as they didn't put their fingers near my arse and no cocks near either my arse or in my pussy. They would make me lick their cocks when they finished with her and I had to lick their arses as well to get them ready as well as to get the cum back out. They would finger fuck me or face fuck me, they were also allowed to hit, slap, punch or pinch me, and they would do it till I screamed or they drew blood. They loved to put clamps on my clit and nipples but they would leave them for hours and the pain during but more so after would make me sick.

Then one weekend he told me that I was going to be going on a little holiday and that he and Renee wouldn't be coming with me cause they were having the other Masters over. I got so excited this was my chance to escape from them. He packed me a bag and put me in a light summer dress and then all my hope of escape left as he placed cuffs on my wrists behind my back as well as a blindfold and a gag. Once all this was done he whispered that he would see me in thirty-six hours and that by then I would be a true sub.

I was then picked up and put into what felt like the trunk of a car, the journey took a couple of hours and from the glimpses I saw we were in the middle of a forest in a log cabin. I was carried inside were my dress was ripped off me leaving me naked then my blindfold was removed and, in front of me were five very big muscled men naked with the biggest cocks I had ever seen, then the sixth guy came from behind me and I recognized him as one of the Masters. I knew that this Master was cruel and got off on causing the most amount of pain possible, so I went straight to my happy place.

I was unable to stay in my happy place for long as the men started to use me. I realized that while I was in my happy place they had chained me up, they then would take turns fucking my mouth and pussy and they didn't care that I was dry and that with them being the size they were that it ripped me. Once the five had fucked both holes the sixth one slammed his huge cock into my arse the pain that exploded through out my body made me scream and shake but they all just laughed at me as the darkness came over me. They carried on using me whether I was conscious or not and in any way they pleased for the next twenty-four hours. I wasn't allowed to sleep, or rest, as they had a schedule as to who could sleep and who had to fuck me. I had blood and cum all over my body, I had been whipped for being too dry and too wet.

They told me I was a bad sub and that they didn't know why Phil didn't just kill me. They let me know that I was loose and a bad fuck. Over the next twelve hours I had a least three cocks in me at any given time.

I was so weak all I wanted to do was sleep or die, and the only liquid I was allowed to drink was their piss. They all used my mouth as a toilet and instead of food I was allowed to eat their cum.

The last twelve hours were the worst by far, they said that they couldn't be bothered to fuck such a slut as me so they got other things and used them. The pain was crippling if I hadn't been chained up I would have collapsed. I had things shoved in me so far that I thought I wouldn't survive and to be honest I didn't want to. The next thing that I knew was waking up in hospital two months later." I said.

Jasper jumped up and paced around the room not looking at me and pulling his hair.

"Shit baby, that is so fucked up." He said

I moved quickly as far away from Jasper as I could, I knew that he would think I was fucked up so now I would need to go and find somewhere I could be in peace.

"Baby, don't try and hide away from me. I said **that** is fucked up **not** you. I don't blame you for what was done to you and I can see why you don't like the "pain room". Please come back over here." He said.

Jasper got back on the bed with his arms held open for me. I looked up into his eyes and slowly crawled over the bed to Jasper. I kept looking in his eyes to see if he was repulsed by having me close but all I see was his love for me. Once in his lap I waited for the questions that I was sure he would have.

"Baby you said that at the end they used other stuff can you tell me what?"

"Oh, they…. they would use broom handles and push them in as far as they could, hairbrushes, bottles, glass ones that smashed inside me as well as other stuff. Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Did the men that did this to you ever get sent to prison?" He asked.

"No I couldn't have made it through a trial and there was no physical evidence." I answered.

"How could there be no physical evidence after what they did?" He asked.

"I was told that after I had passed out from the blood loss they scrubbed every inch of my body. They even poured alcohol into my pussy and arse so that at sperm would be not good for DNA." I said.

"What were your injuries that you were unconscious for two months?" He asked.

"I had cigarette burns around my pussy and arse, the internal damage was so bad that they had to do a hysterectomy and sew my bowels and intestine back up because they had ripped them with the glass bottles and the broom handle. My womb when they took it out was full of glass and the surgeons said they had never seen anything so bad before. I had to have transfusions because of the blood loss and I was also malnourished, dehydrated and had bleeding on the brain were they threw me out of the car outside the emergency department. Because of all this they kept me sedated for a few days but then it took me the rest of the time to wake up. The doctors said it was probably my body's way of healing. Now will you tell me why you want to know all these details?" I asked.

"Baby I will hunt those bastards down and kill them for what they have done to you and I'm including Phil in that. You can decide what to do about your mum but the others won't ever lay a hand on you or any other woman again if I have anything to do with it. Did your Dad come and bring you straight back here when you got out of hospital?" he asked.

"I had to stay in for another few months cause of the damage and Charlie believed that I had gotten into something bad and didn't get out in time. Renee came to see me at the hospital and told me that I would have to pay more attention to my lessons, as Phil had to give a part refund cause I was so bad. She said that if I learnt then Phil wouldn't feel the need to send me away for more intense training and so that he could have a break.

I couldn't believe that she thought it was my fault what had happened but I have to say I did start to doubt myself, if I had been better and paid more attention maybe it wouldn't have happened. A week before I was due to go home Charlie came to see me and I begged him to let me come back to Forks, I said that I would feel safer and that I could spend my spare time with Jake on the reservation. I think that is what swung it for me, so when I came out we went straight to the airport. I haven't seen either Phil or Renee since, but they do phone every now and then to ask me to go for a visit," I said.

"Baby I think the next time they ask, you should say yes and we will go and sort out your step dad at the very least. Does that sound like a good idea to you baby?" He asked.

"I don't know right now my emotions are wiped out and if I could I would sleep but instead would you just hold me please?" I asked.

Jasper just held me and stroked my hair and every now and then he would kiss my temples. All the while telling me what a strong woman I am for having survived all that I have and coming out the other side still being a caring and forgiving soul. He told me that he loves me, and that no matter what we will make it through.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jasper POV

I held Bella in my arms for a long time; I knew that I would hold her until she pulled away. I'm trying my best to keep my rage under control cause I know that I will end up hurting Bella if I don't, but when I get a hold of those bastards they will be meeting the Major and I don't intend for it to be quick but they will learn the error of their ways, even though it will be the last lesson they ever learn.

I have questions for her and I also have things that I feel I need to tell her. I'm just not sure how she will take some of my news, especially after all she has just relived but she has a right to know as my mate.

"Bella I need to know, when I did what I did, you only asked me not to do it once but you didn't keep saying no or try and fight me off. Can you tell me why?" I ask.

"I had learnt that if I kept begging for things to stop they would always be worse so I learnt to keep quiet and I knew I couldn't fight you I was just a human. So I went to a new safe place instead. But why do you want to know this now?" she replied.

"I can't say for sure but I would hope that if you had begged me not to I would have tried to stop. I would have tried to explain things to you and hopefully made you more comfortable with me. I know that this is not your fault that I'm the one to blame. I should have done things so differently but I can't change the past, all we can both do is move forward and try to build our life together. I hope we can. Can you tell me what your new safe place is?" I asked.

"It was in Emmett's arms, but you need to know that even when I thought you might be back with Alice you were my safe place again. I think its cause I'm starting to trust you." She replied.

"Thank you Baby that makes me feel so much better, but I need to talk to you about some other things do you feel up to hearing them now or would you prefer to talk later? The only thing is we can't talk about this stuff at home OK?" He asked.

Bella sits up and I can see her mind working overtime. I know that if we are to be equals that she needs to know so I wait for her answer. I hope one day that I can convince her that giving me the control is a good thing and not like what she has experienced but I'm prepared to wait or for it not to happen at all.

"I'll listen to what you have to say and try and help if there is a problem, but I have to say I do feel some what spent at the moment." She said.

"I understand that you have had a bad day, what am I talking about you have had a bad few months.

I don't think you know much of my life before I met the Cullen's but to say I was in a war for years and I was very good at what I did. I was known as the "God of War". I'm not proud of the things that I did in that time but I did them none the less. I have killed thousands of vampires as well as humans and at the time I thought it was ok. I now know that what I did was wrong." I said.

"Jasper did you do these things to survive or for fun?" She asked.

"I did them to survive but what has that to do with anything?" I answered.

"You didn't want to kill but if you didn't you wouldn't be here now protecting me and the rest of your coven, so I can't hold what you did to survive against you and you shouldn't either." She said.

"Bella you are truly remarkable. Thank you. When I got out with the help from Peter and Charlotte I struggled until I found this new way to live, very few in the vampire world know that Jasper Cullen is in fact Jasper Whitlock "God of War" and that was the way I wanted it. I am a very powerful Vampire and the Volturi would like me in there guard but I have said no. If they found out that I had a mate and what our problems are I know that they would try to use you to get me to comply with their wishes." I told her.

"I don't understand what this has to do with anything only your coven knows about us and they wouldn't say anything would they?" She asked.

"I didn't think so but the more I think about it I feel that Edward and Alice have been working to get us apart and I need to know why, I also have concerns about Carlisle." I answered.

"I know that he isn't what I thought he was and don't trust him but what worries you about Carlisle?" She asked.

"He has started to pull away from Esme more often, and his punishments of her have become more severe. They have become more what I would expect in Italy. He has started to try and hide his emotions as well but when he comes back after being away for a few days he is happy but secretive. When we came to get you from Edward he was slow and didn't keep up. I felt that if we had waited for him we could have missed you. I'm wondering if he is loyal to me or not, and after what he did to you I think that he is not. I thought all of the stuff with him was because I took his coven away but I feel now that it is more." I told her.

"What do you think it could be?" She asked.

"I'm not sure but I wonder if it has something to do with Edward and Alice showing up." I said.

"You did say that when Carlisle was in charge that they never could do wrong as far as he was concerned. So the question is why do they all want me away from you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Well think about it. Carlisle pushed me and I was ready to go. Alice tried to get it on with you even though she knew we are mates and then Edward takes me away saying I'm not good enough and can't satisfy you. All these actions could only end in one of two ways either break us apart or fail. So why is it so important that we not be together?" She said.

"I don't know the answer to that but I do know that if I lost you I feel I would lose myself. I don't think I would be able to protect my coven without you." I said.

"So are you saying that if I had gone you wouldn't be able to defend your coven and that there would have been a strong possibility that another could have taken over?" She asked

"Yes I think that it would be fair to say that I would have been at my weakest." I answered.

"So why do they want your coven? What does your coven have that others don't?" She asked.

"The only thing that my coven has is the people in it." I said.

"So who do they want and why?" She asked again.

"I think that the only way we are going to get answers is by going back and asking. Do you think that you could come into the "room" while we ask the question or would you prefer to be outside?" I asked her.

Bella's breathing picked up speed almost like she was having a panic attack. Her eyes had gone wide. Why didn't I think before I asked?

"Bella you don't have to ever go in that "room" but I though that it may help you going in there knowing that you have control and that nothing will happen to you. Please calm down, I love you and we will do what ever you decide." I told her.

"I don't think that I can go in the "pain room" not after today. I'm sorry." She said.

"You don't have to be sorry I gave you a chose and I said I would do which ever you wanted, I just needed to know so that we can show a united front to everyone. They need to know that we are mates and will be together." I said.

Bella puts her arms around my neck and straddles my hips and then leans forwards and gives me the sweetest kiss. I worry that she will run as before but she just holds me.

"Thank you for listening and letting me make the decisions that work for me. I feel so safe around you and I'm not freaking out being this close. I don't know about you but that all looks good to me. I think that we should get home and try to sort this mess out."

Bella gets up and offers me her hand to leave. I take it and I can't help but to project the happiness that is in me. Bella called our house home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Peter POV

I don't know what is going to happen I just know it's bad. Emmett and I run home with Edward held between us. I don't think that he will survive another day when the Major gets hold of him; he was lucky that Bella needed Jasper or Edward would already be ash. I can hear running coming towards us and it has to be a wolf cause of the smell, I look at Emmett and can see that he is on alert as well. We carry on when all of a sudden I feel like I am consumed in flames screaming I drop to the floor releasing Edward. Emmett holds onto him with both hands but then he lets out a scream of agony too. Edward takes advantage of this and gets free but then he starts to tear Emmett apart. I'm still feel consumed by the flames but fight through it and tackle Edward to the floor, we start to fight and I know that he is reading my mind to see my next move so I just go into Captain Mode and fight on instinct not making decisions.

Edward manages to throw me against a few trees felling them but I get up each time and go back for more. I can see Emmett trying to put himself back together as the fight continues. I don't know how it happened but I have lost my right arm and my left ear. Edward isn't much better having lost his hand and nose. We fight like this and then I'm able to relieve Edward of his other hand, and just as I go to take his legs the pain increases and I'm once again on the floor. Edward goes to come at me again but he hears the other vampire telling him to leave us or he'll die, so he gets the other vampire to collect his bits and they run off into the forest. I'm still lying on the floor withering in pain when just like the click of your fingers it all stops.

"Man what just happened? Peter I have never seen you go down like that." Emmett says.

"Emmett I don't know for sure what just happened but it's a lot like Jane's talent but what ever happens I'd rather it didn't happen again. But do you know the worst part of all this?" I ask.

"What?" He says.

"We have to tell the Major that we have lost the man who took and harmed his mate." I answer.

"Oh shit man what we have just gone through will feel like a walk in the park compared to what he can do." He says.

I help Emmett reattach all his parts back on and then he helps me do the same.

We start to run back home, we both stay silent and deep in thought. How did they know were we would be to attack us? Who are the mysterious vampire and wolf?

What is the Major going to do to us when he finds out?

When we enter the house Alice is still where she was left in the corner. Charlotte jumps into my arms as Rose does the same with Emmett. Esme looks up asking if we found Bella and if so where she is. I explain what has happened and ask where Carlisle is.

Rose responds

"What do you mean where is Carlisle he went with you?" She says.

"Yes but he couldn't keep up so we carried on without him. Didn't he come back home?" I asked

"No we haven't seen him since you left. Do you think that he may have been attacked like you two were?" Rose asks.

Once Rose said this Esme starts to dry sob. Asking what will become of her if he has been destroyed. I try to console her telling her that she will be looked after and not to think the worst, he could be just off having fun somewhere.

I don't really believe what I'm telling Esme but it's what she needs to hear.

I take Charlotte by the hand and run up to our room knowing when the Major gets back I probably won't be able to go near her for a while. Charlotte understands what I need and strips as soon as we enter the room and I follow her lead in this.

I then order her to get down; she drops to her knees with them spread apart and her hands behind her head. In this position I can see her moist pussy and her tits stand out. I walk around her slowly and then get a few toys from our cupboard. I cuff her wrists together and start to play with her arse. Once I feel her loosen up I put the large butt plug in, as I do this she gasps and I tell her I don't want to hear a sound from her.

I walk to the front of her and place my cock in her mouth, she starts to suck and lick my cock concentrating on the head as I have taught her. After a few minutes of this I know it's not enough and thrust my hips so my cock goes down her tight throat. I continue to do this building up speed until I'm really face fucking her. I know this is turning her on when I look down and her arousal is dripping on the floor. I warn her she can't cum until I say so. I can feel myself about so explode and just as I'm about to pull out she hums and swallows this makes me cum hard down her throat.

I pull out a little and she licks me clean and in doing this brings my cock back to life, I tell her to get on all fours on the bed as soon as she is in position I ram my cock in her pussy she lets out a gasp of pleasure. I grab her hair and pull her head back with it and warn her that I said to be quiet. I pull almost all the way back out ensuring that I push against the butt plug and then ram back in pushing the plug back in. I continue doing this for a while and can feel her walls quivering but she is doing as she has been told and not cumming.

I pull her all the way up so her back is flush with my front still fucking her hard then I lick her ear and whisper that I love her and to cum for me. She didn't need telling twice as she came hard straight away I continue to fuck her until she starts to calm down but I'm not having that and play with her clit circling it and with my other hand pinching her nipples. I can feel my cum rising so I tell Charlotte to cum as much as she likes, I flood her pussy with my seed and this triggers her and she cums twice more. I then pull out and remove the plug, then carry my love into the shower so we can both clean up.

I clean and love my mate so that she knows how special she is to me, and then she returns the favour. We just kiss and cuddle and try to block out the sound of Emmett and Rose enjoying each other.

I can hear Esme trying to talk to Alice explaining that Jasper and Bella are true mates and nothing will be able to come between them.

I know I don't have long now as I can hear Jasper and Bella approaching the house, when they enter Esme explains everything and I don't need to be an empath to feel Jasper fury.

"Peter, Emmett get into the "room" now."

Oh shit.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bella POV

We run back home and I don't think I have ever felt so safe and content. I know that Jasper will do everything in his power to protect me and we have agreed that Peter and Charlotte will help him train me to fight as well as use my gifts. I have realised that my gift is not always available to me because of my emotions. As we approach the house Jasper gets angry and I look at him with a raised eyebrow. He smirks at me and asks me to smell who is in the house, as soon as I do I realize that Edward isn't nor is Carlisle. I hope Peter and Emmett have a good explanation cause they are in so much trouble.

We enter the house and Esme explains what she has been told, the Major is ready to rip someone apart and shouts out to Emmett and Peter to get in the "pain room". I take hold of his hand and ask him to listen to what they have to say before he does anything. The look he gives me makes me want to run and hide it takes everything in me not to drop my head but I know that his anger isn't really directed toward me so I squeeze his hand and send him my love.

Oh god it's true I do love him, I hadn't realized till now. I think that Jasper realizes the importance of this as he stops dead in his tracks and turns and hugs me.

"Baby is that truly how you feel about me because you sent that to me as the Major?" He said.

"Jasper I love you so much I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this place, but you have to realize that I love all of you that means even when you are the Major." I said.

"I'm so happy that you feel this way about me at all really. God I just want to be alone with you right now but we need to go and sort out what has been going on." He said.

"I think that Alice should be upstairs as well so we can ask all the questions at once." I said.

"Alice get upstairs into the "room" now." Jasper commanded.

We continue upstairs and as Jasper gets to the door he kisses my hand and then enters the "pain room" Peter, Emmett and Alice are on their knees looking down at the floor, I know what they must have been doing as both the boys are naked. I also remember how humiliating this position is but they don't seem to mind.

I'm so torn because I don't want to go in the "room" but I need to be next to Jasper. I take an unnecessary breath and join my mate and hold his hand. Jasper just looks at me with his eyebrow raised as in "Why" but I just shrug my shoulders. Once Jasper has smoothed his features out he tells Peter and Emmett to look up and explain everything.

They look at us and tell us exactly the same as Esme already did but they apologize to me for failing to keep me safe.

"Guys you did all you could you couldn't do more against this other vampire and her gift and the wolf, I don't blame you I know that you wouldn't let anyone harm me so please don't feel bad." I say.

They just look at Jasper to see what his reaction will be and they are surprised when he nods in agreement with me. He then turned to Alice.

"What do you know of Bella's past Alice?" He asks.

"I don't know what you mean Jasper." She responds.

"It's Master in this room and you know it. I mean what do you know of the time between when we left and you returning to get her to Italy." He says.

"I only had a few visions of her during that time the first she was sad and in her room at Charlie's and then just before I came to get her she had thrown herself off a cliff and I thought she had died, but you already know this." She responds.

"Do you now know of anything that happened to her between those visions maybe something Edward has told you or that you have researched?" He asked.

"Why would I bother researching Bella she means nothing to us and Edward just told me that she needed to go back to the life that she knew and loved. I just thought he meant with him. Why should I know something?" She asked.

"Remember your place, and look down now you were not given permission to look up by either of us." He said.

Peter and Emmett shocked faces nearly made me laugh but I managed to hold it inside, I was a little surprised when Jasper said that I could give permission but it helped me feel safer. Alice first looked at me and if looks kill I would be ash now, she then hastily looked at the floor.

"Alice look at me and tell me what you had planned to do when you returned to Jasper's coven?" I said.

She stayed looking down and didn't answer. We waited and when she still ignored what I had said I repeated myself. She still refused to answer me so I looked at Jasper for help but he just smiled and looked away.

So I guess I was doing this on my own. What should I do? The only things I could think of were things that had been done to me and I didn't know if I could do that. I have so many thoughts going throw my mind and I don't know what to do but I know that it is important if I'm to be equal to Jasper I have to do this. With this knowledge I decided what to do.

"Alice you will answer my question now." I said.

She still didn't but then I hadn't really expected her to so I close my hand and slowly raise it, by doing this I have my shield around her throat and raise her up until only her tiptoes touch the floor. I then close my hand a little more. Alice's eyes go wide and she is now looking at me.

"I'm glad you have obeyed one of my instructions Alice. Now are you going to answer my question or not?" I asked. I'm pleased that I feel safe enough with Jasper in this room to be able to use my shield.

As I expected she quickly look back down at the floor and this just makes me chuckle as I find this behaviour childish but that's Alice. I think of punishing her by whipping her but know that even though I can't hurt her I still don't feel able to do that.

I again raise her face so she has to look into my eyes and say, "I do not like having to question you but if you carry on ignoring the Mistress of this coven then I will have no chose but to change tactics."

God should I have said that? Can a coven even have both Master and Mistress? I start to panic I feel a bust of confidence and I know that Jasper is ok with what I have said.

In answer to my question Alice closes her eyes. I think a change in tactic is in order.

"I see that you need a little encouragement to talk to your Mistress. I know that you accept Jasper as Master so as his mate you will accept me. Peter, Emmett please leave us alone." I say. They both bow their heads to me and run out.

I turn and walk to Jasper making sure that Alice's head stays up. I drape myself around my mate twisting my fingers in his hair and softly kissing his chest, as I carry on doing this letting my kisses travel up his throat towards his mouth Jasper starts to purr. I then kiss him as passionately as I can but all the while controlling my gift. When I break away from Jasper I turn back to Alice.

"Do you now see that Master is my mate that I am the one who makes him purr? You will never make him purr. Will you now answer my questions?" I ask.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jasper POV

My god Bella is so hot when she takes control. I could feel her panic when she calls herself Mistress but I think why not and if we are to be equal then maybe it can be in everything, I send her confidence so she knows I agree with her and to help her keep her emotions level.

I have never heard of a vampire going into shock but when she started kissing me and with her fingers in my hair softly tugging it I think I went into shock for a couple of minutes. When she started to kiss up my neck my cock sprang to life and then for the first time ever I purred. I'm sure this should have been what happened when I claimed her. Then the kiss that she gives me is the most erotic and passionate kiss ever.

I'm surprised when she then turns and talks to Alice as I had forgotten where we were and why. I have never lost focus before.

Alice looks Bella in the eye for about 10 seconds and then in a show of respect drops her eyes to Bella's mouth.

"I hadn't seen that you two were together. The only visions I've had of you two was you leaving him. I had told Edward that in my visions you had been changed but he said that my vision might be wrong. I planned on returning and becoming Jasper's mate again and being the best submissive for him as possible. I really didn't see you as a problem. That is what I had planned to do." Alice said.

"What are your plans now that you know Jasper is mine and you will never have him again?" Bella asked.

That is so sexy that she says I'm hers, all I want to do is make love to her and knowing I can't is so hard.

"I don't know what I will do now Mistress but I don't know if I can stay and watch the two of you together. Can I have some time to think about it please?" Alice asks.

"I have no problem with you staying for the next few weeks, months or longer but you will not touch Master in any way and you will respect us both. Is that understood?" Bella says.

"Yes Mistress." She answers.

Bella releases her and then removes the collar and lead before telling her to go and wash up and get dressed. Bella then tells her that until Carlisle comes back she is to stay with Esme and under no circumstances can she be alone. Bella then informs Esme that she is in charge of Alice and to look after her.

Once we are alone in the "room" I move over to my mate and grab her hand holding them together I start kissing her, but I feel her fear quickly spike so I stop and step back.

"Bella it's just me you know I wont hurt you. Please Baby tell me what's wrong?" I ask.

"Not in here Jasper. I can't be with you like that in here, I'm sorry." She answers.

Why didn't I think she wouldn't want me holding her in this room? Even though she has just been all over me in here it was with her in control. I just offer her my hand and am so relieved when she takes it. I walk her back to our room.

"I need to ask you Baby what you just did in there was it just for show?" I ask.

God could I sound any more whipped?

"Jasper you could feel my emotions so you know that I really felt that way and I'm hoping that we will be able to start moving forward but I really need to go and hunt right now. Will you come with me?" She answers.

"I'd love to Baby." I say.

With that we jump up and leave the house hand in hand. I feel lighter than I have in such a long time. We have only just entered the trees when the hunting instinct kicks in. We both breathe in and run north towards a herd of deer I take down two and then notice Bella take down her second and my lust takes over.

I run to her and start running my hands over her body to ensure that she is not injured from the hunt, when I'm satisfied she's fine I lean in and capture her lips and kiss her like she kissed me earlier. I start to move my hands from her hair down to her tits and gently squeeze them. Bella stiffens at this so I pull back a little bit.

"Jasper just give me a minute." She says.

I do and when Bella starts to kiss me again I swipe my fingertips across her tits ensuring that I rub her nipples with each move, and not squeezing them as has been done to her in the past. I continue to do this and I can smell her arousal and it gets stronger with every second. I can feel her trying to hold on but I don't want that I need her to cum and enjoy it.

"Baby let it go. Let me make you feel good. I love you and for now this is enough so please let go." I tell her.

I don't even think I'd finished the last word when she lets go and allows herself to cum. I have never seen a more beautiful sight. I know I shouldn't like the fact that she didn't cum until I asked her to but I do. I worry about how she will feel after this but the emotions I am feeling from her is contentment and bliss.

"Baby are you ok?" I ask

"J I don't think I have ever felt so loved and safe. I thought I would feel dirty but I don't. I have never cum before with someone who cared about me, and what I wanted. I didn't know it could feel like this. Thank you." She says.

"Baby you don't have to thank me it was my pleasure and the closer we get the more we will be able to do. We'll take this slow and when I push too much which I'm going to at times please just tell me to back off but whatever you do don't run from me again." I say.

"I'll try and not run but when I say back off you'll have to. Ok?" She says.

"Baby, I need to ask what made you enter the "room" when we had agreed that you wouldn't?" I ask.

"I just realized that you wouldn't let anything happen to me in there and that you needed my support, and that was more important than my comfort. I knew with you by my side I could do it that is why I had to hold your hand to feel connected to you." She answers.

"Baby I love when you hold my hand, it makes me feel complete. I'll always want you to hold my hand ok? Shall we make our way back so you can have a shower and then I will?" I suggest.

The smile that lights her face as we run home will forever be the image I bring to the front of my mind. We enter the house and Bella goes straight up for a shower. I stay downstairs but all I can think is that Bella is in our shower wet and soapy and that I want to be with her. I need to remind myself that I need to slow down or I'll scare her.

Today had been such a break through and I need to hold myself in check and build on what we have started the last couple of days. I still can't believe what her step dad put her through, how anyone could do that to another person to have her virginity ripped from her, it's meant to be loving and caring and then what I did. The next time we are together I'll make sure that her pleasure is the most important thing. I know I have been dominate with females but I have never treated them in the manner that she was treated and I'm going to make sure that she is never treated in that way again.

"J what has you so serious? The flavour of your emotions is going from determined to guilt to disgust." She says.

"Sorry Baby I was just going over some things in my mind about our talk in the hotel and before you even think it, the disgust was at the animals not you. I do feel that we need to talk about something ok?" I answer.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Esme POV

It has been fourteen days since Carlisle went to go and get Bella back and he still hasn't returned, but to be honest I don't have any pain in my chest from my mating bond and I don't know if that should worry me, but it doesn't. I'm enjoying my free time and not having to worry about what mood he will be in.

When Peter and Emmett came back saying that they had lost Edward I was relieved because I couldn't believe that he would do anything to hurt Bella. I could hear them with their mates before Jasper came back and I couldn't blame them, as I was sure Jasper would be really pissed off. Alice was good and stayed in the corner naked showing everything she had whilst wearing Master's collar and lead. I was surprised when I saw the lead, as he had never used one before so all I could think was how angry he must have been, but what really surprised me was how turned on I got looking at Alice like that.

When Jasper came back and they all went to the "room" I was expecting Peter and Emmett to be in a whole world of pain but he didn't do anything he listened and let Bella answer for him. Now that was a first if Alice had ever tried that she would have been in pain for at least a week.

But what happened next shocked not only me but also the entire coven when Master agreed that Bella was now Mistress and then she showed Alice that she was Jasper's mate. I have enjoyed having Alice around and we have been able to help each other with some of the tasks that we have been given by Jasper and Bella.

The boys have started to train Bella how to use her powers so that she is never as vulnerable again. They have been attacking her whenever they feel like it and she has been able to use her shield well, she has learnt to put her shield around others so that they are protected as well but this works best with Jasper but she can do it most of the time with everyone else.

One day while she was training Peter grabbed her and took her to the "room" he was just starting to tie her to the bench when all hell broke loose. The wind picked up and the rain came down hard, and as Peter managed to get each arm and leg tied the wind got worse, when he had all of her tied every window in the house shattered and using her shield she threw Peter out the house across the river breaking numerous trees on his landing. The worst thing was the blood-curdling scream that was coming from Bella and as we all tried to get to her she put her shield up and nobody could get in. I rang Jasper and told him he needed to return from his hunt straight away.

"Jasper you have to come home now. Bella needs you." I said

"What do you mean she needs me and who is screaming like that?" he replied

"That's Bella and she has her shield up and won't let us near her. Please hurry." I begged.

The line went dead and I knew he was on his way. The next two hours felt like an eternity in hell, Bella didn't stop screaming once.

I remember Jasper telling Bella two weeks ago that it was important that they train her and that there would be situations that she wouldn't like but that he would always be near and that she needed to remember that it was only training. I think that today Peter has decided to push her training without Jasper's knowledge and I wouldn't want to be Peter when Jasper has dealt with Bella.

Jasper runs straight up the stairs and stops dead when he sees the position his mate is in. the pure fury that is rolling off him is not going to help anyone.

"Jasper please calm down and try to talk to Bella she needs you now." I said

He just nodded his head and stood still calming himself down. Once this was done he walked up to her shield and started to softly talk to his mate. In all the years I have known him I have never heard him so loving and gentle with anyone. But what he is saying has me worried about things in Bella's past.

"Baby, you are safe. You are not in Florida. They will never hurt you again. I will not let anyone hurt you that way ever again. Please trust me. You are a strong person. You took care of yourself and nobody can hurt you unless you let them. Please Baby let me in. Let me get you out, only I will come in, I won't let anyone else in with me. Please Baby I love you and I need you. Please, please let me in." Jasper says.

Jasper keeps saying these things to her, and her screams do stop but it takes a while for her to drop her shield, as soon as she does Jasper is by her side untying her and holding her in his arms gently rocking her.

Bella looks up and her eyes are blank it's like she isn't there anymore. Jasper gently lifts her and takes her to their room and lies down with her on the bed. It is seventy-two hours later before she talks and during this time Jasper hasn't left her and Peter hasn't returned but Charlotte went after him and rang to say he was fine and they would be back in a few days.

I have asked Alice if she can see any visions on Jasper and Bella but she says when she tries to look for Bella it goes all foggy and she can see nothing. I decide that I need to talk to Alice and then Jasper to try and get some answers.

"Alice I know that this is not what you wanted when you can back but can you now see that Jasper and Bella are mates and you will not come between them?" I asked.

"No this is not what I thought it would be like when I got back but you are right that they are mates and I won't try to come between them. Do you know why Bella reacted like she has today?" Alice replied.

"No I don't know but I would say something bad has happened in her past and I'm sure if Jasper feels we should know he will inform us. But what are you going to do now? I love having you around and I think that having you here has made it so that I have not missed Carlisle these past two weeks." I said.

"I want to stay with you but if Carlisle comes back I won't be able too and then I don't know what I will do. Would you be ok with me staying if Master said it was ok?" She asked me.

"I would love you to stay and I don't know why but I don't think Carlisle will be back. Can you see him coming back? He has changed so much this last two years; I feel I don't know him." I said.

"I can see him but I'm sorry to say he is with a woman and a human one at that and they appear to know each other very well. I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you Esme you know that you mean the world to me." She said.

I smile at Alice and then organize for her to go out hunting with Emmett and Rose. This leaves me in the house with Jasper and Bella and we will be able to talk without being overheard.

I ask Jasper and Bella to come downstairs so that I can talk to them. When they arrive Bella still looks scared and Jasper looks a little lost.

"Thank you for coming down to talk to me. I know that you have things that you need to sort out but I felt that I needed to talk to you alone. I don't know what caused all this but I feel that I might be able to help Bella with her fear of the "room". If you want to tell me that is fine but I will not push you for answers. Would you like me to try to help you Bella?" I asked

"I'm not sure how you think you can help me. You enjoy going into the "pain room". You have no fear or apprehension of going in there." Bella answered.

"Esme how do you think you can help?" Jasper asked.

"As you have said I enjoy going into the "room" and yes most of the time I don't fear it but some times when I know I have done wrong and Carlisle takes me in there I am scared, however whenever Master takes me in there even for punishment I know I deserve it and have nothing to fear. Bella when you go in there you appear to fear the loss of control, because when you went in there as Mistress you were ok, so is that your main fear?" I asked.

"Yes that is a big part of my fear but not all of it." Bella answered.

"Do you think if you could conquer that fear would the other fears be less and be manageable?" I questioned.

"Yes I think that it could be but how do I get past this fear?" Bella wondered.

"If Master would agree I think that I know a way to help with your fear but Master would need to think about what I suggest carefully first." I say.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jasper POV

When I got home to find Bella in the "room" I was ready to tear Peter apart and light his arse right away, but with Esme's help I calmed down and managed to get to my mate. I held her in our bed for seventy-two hours without her saying a thing.

I had just decided to talk to her when Esme asked us to go downstairs. I knew that it was important, as she had emptied the house for privacy. I was surprised when she said that she thought she could help my Baby with her fear. Then she asked me to think carefully about what she was about to suggest.

"Master I believe that if Bella could be in control in the "room" completely, that over time she would realize that it is just a room like any other but with different sorts of toys." Esme said.

"When Bella is in the "room" she is in control as Mistress of this coven. So what are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Please understand that I am only making a suggestion Master and that it would be up to the two of you if you try it. Ok?" Esme stated.

I know Esme is nervous as she keeps calling me Master and she only does that in the main house when I tell her to or she is worried that she will be punished for something. I don't want her to worry.

"Esme I will listen to your advice and Bella and I will decide if we take it or not. But no matter what you say you will not be in any trouble for trying to help in this matter." I said.

"Ok Master, I would suggest that you and Bella go into the "room" but that you be her submissive while in there and everything that, that would entail. I think that if she could see that she can control you in there she would realize that she can control anyone male or female. I also think that it could help with some of her trust issues because you would have to trust her completely. I know that you have never been submissive unlike Emmett and Peter but you only have to look at Rose to know this could work." Esme said.

"I'm sorry how would that help me?" Bella asked.

"When Rose is feeling insecure or out of control Emmett gives her complete control and submits to her by doing this she regains her control and feels secure in her relationship with Emmett because he will do this for her willingly. I think the same could be true for you." Esme replies.

We are all quiet for a while trying to absorb what this could mean for us all.

"Esme on a different subject I heard your conversation with Alice and I'm sorry that Carlisle is with someone else, but is it true that you don't mind because your emotions are so at peace it's as if you don't want him to come back? You appear to be happy with Alice as your companion, is this what you want?" I question.

"Yes I don't want Carlisle to come back and I am happy with Alice but I still don't know if I trust her I feel she is hiding something from me but I don't know what. That is the reason that I had her go and hunt so that we could talk freely." Esme answered.

"If this is what you want then I have no problem with you keeping Alice but do you think you will be able to control her and punish her or are you thinking of being her sub?" I ask.

"I would like to be her Mistress. I have been one a couple of times with Charlotte and Peter, once they were both my subs and I loved it, but I think that I would need some guidance from you to be her Mistress all the time." Esme said.

"I would be glad to help you with that. Now I think that Bella and I need to talk about your idea." I stated.

"I'm going to go out and find the others and have a good hunt so I'll make sure that we aren't back today and if you ring me I'm sure we could stay out until tomorrow night if you needed us to."

With that said Esme ran out of the house leaving us alone to talk.

"Baby I don't like the idea of giving you the control but I have to agree that I think it could help you but you have to realise that the sub has the true control because of their safe words. How do you feel about taking me in there?" I ask Bella.

"J I don't know I can see that it might help but I wouldn't know what to do with you in there." Bella replied

"I'm sure that you can figure some thing out. Think of it this way you can do anything you want and I will only be able to do as you tell me so you can touch taste and explore at your own pace and I will only be able to do anything with your permission so you will always decide and can stop anything when you want." I told her.

"Would I have to hurt you and punish you because I don't think I could?" Bella asked

"That's the whole point Baby you can chose to punish me or not. In that respect the control will be yours." I answered.

I knew that this was a lot for Bella to think about, hell it was a lot for me. As Master of this coven I needed to be in charge and control at all times but if we did this I wouldn't be. I need to ensure that everyone else would be out of the house during our time in the "room" or it could cause us more problems.

I could feel all the conflicting emotions that Bella was feeling and that I was feeling. Then like a switch had been flipped I felt nothing but determination from Bella.

"Jasper up to the "pain room" now." Bella instructed me.

I get up and make sure to keep my eyes down and walk up to the "room". Once we enter I get down on my knees in the open position, knees apart shoulders back head down and hand on my thighs palms up. Well I never thought I would be in this position willingly.

"Did I tell you to get into that position?" Bella questions.

"No Bella you didn't how would you like me?" I reply.

"Is that how you think you should talk to your Mistress?" She enquires Her tone hard but her emotions were nervous.

"No Mistress I am sorry Mistress." I grovel.

"Please stand and get to the cross facing out with your hands in position to be tied." She stated.

I walk to the cross and get into position, I can feel her nervous and want to send her some confidence but realize that would defeat the object of all of this. I can see that she hasn't even looked at the bench and I understand that it's probably going to be the hardest piece of equipment for her to use.

Mistress walks over to me and strips me naked and then places my arms, legs, were she wants them.

"They stay there until I say otherwise." Bella states.

I am surprised that she has chosen to strip me but that is what has always been done to her in similar rooms. I can't help wondering what she plans to do with me now that she has me like this. I can feel her fear and humiliation as well as a cocktail of other emotions; I don't think that she has a clue what she is going to do with me either.

"Jasper can you tell me how you feel in this position restraining yourself?" she asks.

"I feel" I start.

"Who feels Jasper?" she says

"Sorry Mistress, I'm new to this, I mean, no your submissive means that he feels that in this position you can do as you please with him and he wouldn't be able to stop you. He feels vulnerable Mistress." I answer.

Mistress walks up to me and looks me in the eyes smiling and says

"You have no need to worry I do not plan on causing you any pain. I want to only bring pleasure. I know how hard it is to start this life and will not do anything about your earlier slip ups but you must remember your place and who we both are in this room. What colour safe word are you?"

"Green Mistress. Please can you tell me what colour you are?" I ask

"I'm yellow Jasper but as long as you keep yourself in this position I should remain that or possibly become green." Bella answers

She then leans forwards and kisses my chest were my heart should beat.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bella POV

I can't believe that we are in the "room" and that I have Jasper naked and against the cross. I don't know if I can do this. What should I do now? I know that I can't hurt him in any way, but I need to make him realize that I'm Mistress in this room. I just don't really know what that means. I can see that Jasper doesn't like being in here like this and I can understand what that feels like. I ask him his colour and I'm pleased he's a green when I'm a yellow. I tell him that I wouldn't hurt him and then placed a kiss over his heart.

I step back and look at his chest watching his muscles ripple and he strains his arms but keeps them in place. I have wanted to trace the lines of his chest for so long but always been afraid that he would push me too far. I slowly drag my fingertips from his collarbone down his chest and circling his nipples. As I do this, his nipples harden and stand out begging to be kissed and licked so I place my mouth around first his left nipple and suck it gently and then harder whilst flicking my tongue across it.

Jasper gasps and shudders as I do this, I then move to his right nipple and I do this Jasper groans and his cock twitches.

"Bella baby please, if you continue I'll cum, please don't stop." Jasper moans.

"I think that someone needs to remember their place. You are not allowed to cum until I say, and remember my name when we are in here." I say as I move away.

"Sorry Mistress but that feels so good. It's the first time you have really touched your submissive." Jasper replies.

I stand back and look at him and the joy in his eyes because I have touched him makes me feel in control and powerful. I decide to start at his wrists this time and drag my fingers down his arms with his muscles flexing and relaxing. I can't understand it but this has me aroused and I wonder if Jasper realizes. Just as this thought crosses my mind Jasper inhales deeply and looks me straight in the eye raising his brow.

"I think my Mistress is enjoying herself." Jasper gloats.

"Oh I am but for now your eyes will look down and not at me. What colour?" I say.

"Green Mistress and can you please tell me your colour?" Jasper replies

"I'm a yellow but nearly a green." I answer

I let my fingers continue their journey down his chest and I follow every line that his muscles make and then down to his belly button and the beginning of this happy trail. I continue on down and as I near his cock Jasper takes a big breath and holds it, his cock twitches continually almost like it is asking to be touched but as much as I want to I'm not ready for that so I pass his hip and explore his legs. When I reach his feet I move behind him and journey up the back of his body.

Leaning forward so that my lips touch his ear I whisper. "I love having you like this and I appreciate you doing this for me and us but most of all I love you just for being you. Now I believe that you deserve a reward for being such a good boy so when you are ready you may cum."

I walk in front of him and suck his nipples back into my mouth and feeling brave I put my hand on his cock and pump him slowly to start and build my speed up.

Jasper's breathing is now coming in pants and his head is moving from side to side and I know that he is trying to hold off so I tighten my grip on his cock and pump faster and then lick all the way up to his ear.

"Cum now." Is all I say and rope after rope of thick white cum pumps out of his cock. I think that it is never going to stop but it does after eight ropes come out. Jasper sags against the cross and I quickly tell him to relax his arms and that he is free to move. I hold him close to me and when he appears to be more himself I release him and stand back.

"I believe that you have something to say to your Mistress?" I ask

"Mistress thank you so much. I don't remember ever cumming that hard before." Jasper answers.

"Well maybe you are cut out to be my submissive. I want you to clean up the mess you have just made and ensure the room is how it was when we entered it, you are then to shower and meet me in our room so we can talk about what we have just done." I state.

"Yes Mistress." is his reply.

I leave the "room" and go and shower and then enter our room. I am relieved that Jasper was able to cum and I'm so happy that I was able to do it for him. I've never felt so in control but scared at the same time. I don't think I was able to be a green but at least I didn't need to red. Jasper enters our room smiling and looking relaxed.

"Baby how do you feel about what we have just done?" Jasper asks.

"Hi, I enjoyed that I was able to explore your body without the fear of you touching me. I felt brave and in control but also scared incase I did something to upset you. How do you feel about it?" I reply.

"I felt uncomfortable not having control but as soon as you kissed my chest that feeling lessened and when you played with my nipples I didn't want control I just wanted to enjoy what you were doing." He stated.

"I was never able to enjoy what was happening to me when I have been in that situation as I never knew if I would be punished or who was going to use me next. You knew that it would only be me with you and I had already told you I couldn't hurt you so our experiences are different." I say.

"Yes Baby they are different but you have to know that if you were my submissive in the "room" I wouldn't punish or hurt you and that it would only ever be me that touched or even was in the room with you. You do believe me don't you?" He asked.

"Yes I believe you but I don't think I can do it. I'm sorry." I say.

"Baby you don't need to be sorry and the whole point of this is that you can enter the "room" without all the fear that you have and I'll carry on being your sub in there as long as you need me to. Ok?" Jasper reassures me.

"Thank you J. I would like to go back in there but not right now."

After saying this we leave the house and go for a hunt.

Life carries on as usual over the next few weeks and Jasper and I had visited the "room" a couple of times and we had done just the same as the first time and I'm now a green doing it but I have such a strong need to do more that I have decided that we will be back in there soon.

I can hear that Peter and Charlotte are on their way back over the garden and Jasper jumps to his feet and storms outside. This isn't going to be pretty. By the time everyone else is outside Jasper and Peter are fighting but this isn't like before they look ready to kill each other. I walk over to a worried looking Charlotte and put my arm around her reassuring her that our mates will be fine.

Charlotte looks at me and tells me that Jasper has threatened her and that is why they are both being so aggressive, she carries on to explain that Jasper feels Peter needs to remember who is Master in this coven and that he shouldn't have done what he did no matter what the outcome was.

I can agree with my mate to some extent but there was no need to threaten Charlotte as she did nothing wrong. As we discuss this, the fight continues and then Peter screams out in pain as his arm lands at our feet. We look at each other and nod, moving forwards towards our mates, as we get closer they shout at us to get back but we continue until we are at their sides. We wrap our arms around our mates and then hold on.

"Peter what you did was out of line and you know it. You will never take me into the "room" again. Are we clear?" I ask.

"Yes Bella, I'm sorry for the distress that it caused you but I felt it was an important part of your training. I realize that I shouldn't have done it with out permission from my Master and I won't do it again." Peter replies.

"Jasper you really shouldn't have threatened Charlotte she had nothing to do with it." I say.

"I know I just saw red, Charlotte I'm sorry for what I said it was uncalled for. Peter you need to stay away from my mate for a while because I don't trust you with her I'm sorry to say. You should be pleased that Bella as Mistress doesn't want you as ash because I would have done it after what you did. You had better not expect that level of forgiveness again." Jasper states.

I walk Jasper into the house and ask everyone to leave for the next few hours and as soon as they are far enough away I say.

"Jasper in the "room" in five minutes, you will be naked and lying on the bench on your back."

Jasper raises his eyebrow but then drops his head and runs up the stairs. I slowly walk up behind him.


	24. Chapter 24 rape discusses

Chapter 24

Edward POV

I can't believe that Jasper has gotten Bella back. If only I had had more time with her I could have broken her and had her under my control making her mine. I will have to come up with another plan to get her. I also need to make sure that both Emmett and Peter pay for trying to take me against my will. They have to realize that I'm the true Master of the coven.

I can hear the thoughts of my friend and know that he isn't happy with me, he feels that I wasted time trying to teach Bella her place and that if I had just followed the plan we would have her with us now. We should never have been in this position, if only Alice had done as she was meant to do and kept Jasper occupied for the rest of the day.

I can hear Carlisle's thoughts and know that he has been having some fun with a human or two. I'm pleased that he has restrained himself and not killed any of his pets. I still find it hard to understand him even though I can read his mind, how can he have all his pets as well as Esme and she doesn't know. Esme would be destroyed if she found out about his pets, he now has three men and two women which he uses as he sees fit. The fact that he enjoys watching them being raped isn't difficult to follow but why he then keeps them makes no sense to me.

"I thought you said that Bella would be easy to manipulate?" I ask Carlisle.

"I'm sorry. I thought with what we know of her past that we could break her. I couldn't believe that Jasper asked my advice on claiming her and that he was so easily swayed. I knew that after what I had done and him claiming her she would be easy for us to use. I had no idea that she would try to kill herself or that when turned she would start to trust Jasper again. I never thought she would be strong enough mentally to withstand any command. I had hoped to try something with her but with all her powers I couldn't get close to her." Carlisle replied.

"What do you mean all her powers I thought she was just a physical and mental shield?" I ask

"No I haven't been able to tell you about what I have witnessed, as I have been watched since Bella said I felt her up. Bella has Peter's gift and she can also get a flavor of your emotions, also she can control the weather with her emotions but I don't think that she realizes this yet. I have seen her make the weather get stormy when she is upset but the weather clears when she is happy. When she has mastered all these powers I don't know of any vampire that could beat her." He says.

We carry on this discussion and decide that we need to get Bella back as soon as possible before she gets control. I know that after taking her from Jasper once and into a "room" she will not trust me and she doesn't trust Carlisle but maybe we can have Alice help. I know that we will also need extra help so we start to get together an army that can be used as a diversion. If Alice can get Bella on a hunt get the army to attack Carlisle and myself can get Bella away before they know what is happening.

The army is coming along nicely and we have twelve newborns but we need at least eight more to make it difficult for Jasper and Peter and that many should keep them occupied. It doesn't help that Carlisle has killed two during transformation while fucking them, at least when I do that I don't kill them. It's a shame that none of our newborns have any powers.

We have a few nomads helping with the newborns and willing to help with the fight and so they should for the money I'm paying them. We should be ready to get back what's mine in a month's time. I do look forward to training Bella to be my submissive mate.

I still find it hard to believe that I wasn't the one who took Bella for the first time but at least I was able to watch it happening. When Phil started to take her down to the basement I knew she was the girl for me. I know she pretended to not like it but her body always betrayed her. She would get so wet at the slightest touch and even though she found it hard to get control of herself and would cum without permission I knew I could train her to get control. It would also take a lot before she would scream out in pain and when she did the sound would have me painfully hard. I managed to get into the basement with her once and she had such a tight pussy it took all my control not to cum straight away I so wanted to take her arse but couldn't without her realizing it wasn't Phil and I needed to remain hidden for the time being. Bella had been blindfolded and didn't see me and I had changed my cologne so she wouldn't recognize my scent. Phil was asleep along with Renee while I had my fun with my Bella but I had to leave her there as she needed so much more training. I only just got out before Phil woke up. I still remember the punishment she got for having cum whilst he slept.

I followed them when they took her to the cabin and I was so relieved when they took her arse it was such a glorious sight. I didn't think she could scream so loud or for so long, I couldn't wait till I could see how long she really could go for, and the thought of it along with her screams had me hard for the full thirty-six hours. It was a good job I feed often as the amount of blood that they spilt of hers nearly had me in full vampire mode, it was a waste of her precious blood but couldn't be helped she needed to be trained so that she would be ready for me. I'm disappointed that I was never able to fuck her whilst I drank from her but Jasper had taken that from me as well. He has a lot to pay for.

I knew that once I had Bella back and broke her she would help me take over first my Coven and then the Volturi, so that I could rule our world. I would just have to get Alice to help with Jasper. Carlisle wouldn't be able to go back as they would know something was wrong and they wouldn't trust him. I asked Carlisle what he wanted us to do with Esme when we go back and to my surprise he wants her to become ash so he can have even more fun, without her he can have more human pets to play with. I could read in his thoughts that he is desperate to have Bella and I promise him that I am willing to share her once she knows her place but he asks if he can help to break her first and I have no problem with that and agree.

I think that I will give Emmett a choice, he can either follow me or he can be ash, Carlisle and myself will just use Rose either way.

Carlisle POV

I know that I can't go back and I don't want to. Esme was great to start with but the longer we are together the more bored I get with her. She is so submissive that there is no fun as she always does as she is told, and I've had to make thinks up to punish her. Also Jasper has put a stop to some of my punishment for her, like when I have her on edge but deny her release for a week. I love to make her stay naked and just go to her and stroke her pussy and then stop and I can do this over and over. I have even had her watch me fuck a human whilst she is in need of release but I haven't allowed her it. I know that she hates it when I have all my work colleagues fuck her as often. I think she found it most humiliating when I would take her to the hospital and if I had a dieing man I would have her pleasure him until his end. I have made her stay on their cock even when they have passed away, just to make sure she knows that she is nothing and that I'm Master.

I know that I will turn another and take her as my wife but the next one will realize that she will be one of many and I will not hide my pets again. I find so much pleasure watching as my new pets get raped by either myself or by one of my other pets. I always try to break in my new male pets myself, as they are harder to break but easier to control. Hopefully it won't take fifty years to train my new wife like it did Esme.

My current pets are doing well and its so hard to get to them with Jasper not trusting me, when I got there this last time I found two nearly dead from starvation but it wasn't worth the effort to help them so I just drained them. They were easy to replace and the new ones are so much fun, I can't wait to get back to them.

I'm looking forward to the fight to get my coven back, I knew that Edward would do this for me I know he looks at me like a father and I will use that as much as I can. I can't wait to have both Rose and Bella in the "room" tied up and ready for me to use however I like. I know that Edward wants to break Bella but we will do it together and in the end she will be mine. I have to be so careful what I let Edward see in my thoughts but after this long blocking him has become second nature to me. I will be Master again soon.


	25. Chapter 25 in the room

Chapter 25

Jasper POV

I run up the stairs stripping as I go. I enter the "room" and check that everything is how Bella likes it. Once that is done I quickly wash myself and get onto the bench as instructed. I am pleased that she is feeling confident enough to use the bench. The anticipation of what she will do this time has me hard already and in this position it will be the first thing she sees when she enters. Every time we have been in here she has given me a hand job and played with my nipples but the last time I could feel her struggle as if she wanted to try something but wasn't sure. I hope she tries today.

Mistress enters and looks around the room complementing me that everything is as it should be, she then ties me down just my wrists. This is new and I can feel her nervousness. I know that with me like this she feels safe I will not be able to grab her or hold her and if she needs this to feel safe then so be it. I have to wonder if she wants to punish me because of threatening Charlotte.

"What colour are you?" Mistress asks

"Green Mistress." I answer and find that I'm surprised that I now think of her as my Mistress when we are in here.

"I know you worry Jasper so just to let you know I'm yellow." Mistress informs me.

Mistress runs her fingertips over my entire body and my cock gets even harder she then sucks my nipples making them ridged and sensitive. She kisses every bit of skin on my body and then she licks my cock making it weep pre-cum. She continues to do this and then takes the head into her warm wet mouth; it's taking everything I have not to cum.

"Oh Fuck. Please Mistress can I cum?" I ask

Mistress just continues sucking my cock and then swallows it taking it into her tight throat; it's no good I can't control myself.

"Mistress, I'm Cumming." I gasp.

Mistress keeps going and swallows everything that I have given her. I feel so high it's the first time I have cum in my mate's mouth with her consent. She then licks my cock clean also making me hard again and I beg for more. I'm pleased that the only emotions coming from Mistress is joy and love.

"I believe that someone enjoyed that, I think it's my turn for some release." Mistress says.

What can she mean? Is she going to let me touch her? I can now feel her nervousness but she carries on with her plan. I look to the side and see my Mistress slowly lowering her panties and the overwhelming smell of her arousal makes my cock twitch and my mouth water.

Mistress walks over to me and kisses me lightly on my lips she then climbs above me and lowers her pussy to my mouth. Her arousal is so much that it drips off her pussy lips into my open mouth. She tastes like the sweetest Ambrose ever known of, as soon as she is close enough I take a lick all the way from her arse to her clit making her shudder. I continue to do this licking her and tongue fucking her as well as sucking on her clit, all too soon she cums hard into my mouth and I drink it up

.

Mistress surprises me and tells me to continue and not to stop until she says; well I don't need telling twice and get back to work. I'm so absorbed in the pleasure that I am giving her that I don't pay attention to what else is happening. I can't help but wonder what she is going to do as she pulls my legs up and tells me to keep them in place, and whilst I'm thinking I didn't realize that I had stopped doing what she has asked me to.

"Do you not want to bring me any pleasure Jasper? Or do you just not trust me enough to let me get on with my thing whilst you do as I have asked?" Mistress asks me.

"I'm sorry Mistress; of course I want to bring you pleasure. I do trust you but this is all new to us and it just had me wondering what you plan to do?" I say.

"I believe as Mistress all you have to do is as you have been told and you will find out what I want you to when I want you to. Having said that would you prefer that we stop now? I won't hold it against you but you know that I will allow you this choice, so that being said what colour?" She asks.

"No please don't stop and I will try to remember my place. I'm green Mistress." I reply sounding completely whipped.

I then go straight back to my job of bringing her release, after I have been doing this for a few minutes when Mistress turns around she then bends over and takes my cock back into her mouth and very slowly sucks it into her throat. She continues on at this torturous pace even though I have made her cum again, then she speeds up a little but as she speeds up I can feel her finger pressing on my arse and I tense up and try to talk. Mistress raises her pussy up and asks what is wrong.

"Mistress I have never been touched there and do not wish to be. I know that I won't like it can you please not do it?" I beg

"Do you want to red? Have I ever done anything that you do not like?" She asks.

"No but" I start

"There are no buts here are you red?"

"No Mistress I'm yellow." I whisper. I feel so vulnerable.

"You have never had anyone touch you here and you said that you trusted me is that still true?" She questions

"Yes I trust you I'm just apprehensive about this." I answer

"You just don't like the unknown but I promise that you will enjoy this so please trust me. I promise to go slow but you can red at any time." She says.

"Yes Mistress" I say, it's unusual for Bella to try and get me to do something and I can only conclude that this is important to her.

Mistress lowers her pussy back to my mouth and her mouth back to my cock. We carry on like this until she cums again and I'm hard again, she then presses on my arse until her finger enters me. Slowly she pushes it in and out until I relax and start to enjoy it then she adds another finger and this one has lube on it making things even more pleasant. Mistress carries on doing this until she has four fingers in my arse and then she slowly pulls them apart opening my arse. Mistress does this for about twenty minutes all the time sucking my cock and me licking her pussy, she then removes her fingers and I can't help but whimper at the lose. I know I can't believe it either but she was right and it was great what she had been doing and I didn't want her to stop, just then I feel what must be a butt plug at my entrance and she slowly works it in. I tense a couple of times so she pulls it out slightly and then tries again; she does this until the whole plug is in my arse. Mistress then moves down my body and suddenly drops down on my cock until I am buried in her pussy all the way.

"Mistress please don't stop." I moan

The feeling of being back inside Bella is indescribable she is so tight, wet and warm and she is thrusting so hard that I know I will cum soon.

"Jasper cum now." Mistress demands and I do, but she carries on and I remain hard.

Once Mistress has cum on my cock she reaches down and touches the butt plug and it starts to vibrate I can't help but to buck a little and with the way I'm tied down it is hard because I want to grab her hips. I manage to keep my legs where she put them. Mistress smiles at me and leans down giving me a passionate kiss our tongues fighting for dominance and in this instance I win. The kiss continues and Mistress raises herself and takes my cock in her hand and then lowers her arse onto it. This time her thrusts are slower and more controlled, but even so I'm going out of my mind because if I cum here as well I will have fully claimed her again even though she was in control. As I feel my cock swell ready to cum the need to bite her is all consuming and as if she can read my mind she offers me her neck to bite.

My teeth sink into her soft flesh and my venom pumps into her and everything feels right. I cum at the same time as Mistress and as soon as I remove my teeth and lick her bite she collapses on me. I'm purring loudly and can't stop, after a few minutes she remembers the plug and gets off me and removes it, I'm surprised at how empty I feel with it gone. Mistress unties me and tells me I can move freely, she leaves letting me clean up.

I enter our room to find Bella pacing and her emotions are of shame, guilt and horror, I go straight to her and hold her close.

"I'm so very sorry." She says.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bella POV

Jasper looks at me confused.

"Baby what are you sorry for?" He asks

I don't know how he can stand to be in a room with me after what I just did to him, but I can feel his confusion and this just makes me feel worse.

"I shouldn't have done that, you asked me not to and I did anyway. I should have respected your decision and stopped but I didn't. I'm no better than those men." I answer.

"You are nothing like those men. You asked me to trust you and I did. I didn't red now did I? I knew that if I had been really uncomfortable you would have stopped and if you hadn't carried on I would never have realized what I've been missing out on. Baby you must see that even though you carried on you still gave me a choice. You gave me control to stop it at any time by allowing me safe words. Would any of those animals have given you a choice? Would they have stopped if you were in pain? Would they have cared about you? We both know the answers to these questions would be no but for you all those answers would be yes. They only cared about their own pleasure, you cared about our pleasure, and you have to be able to see the difference. I know that you taking control is hard but you have proved again that you can, and think if it was anyone else you wouldn't be doing sexual things with them, well you better not be." Jasper says.

"I know. I just feel I should have listened to you more Jasper." I moan.

"Baby you did that's why you took it slow and ensured that I enjoyed it." Jasper says with a smile.

"You did seem to enjoy it. I couldn't believe what it felt like to be able to enjoy sex, and not be waiting for the pain to start. I never knew it could be like that; it never was in the past. When you made me cum over and over I just knew that I needed you to claim me fully and at the end I wanted you to bite me but I don't now why?" I wondered.

"Baby that was so intense and I loved every minute of it. The need to claim you has been so strong recently and the reason you wanted my bite was to show me that subconsciously you trust me and see me as your master and mate." He says.

Jasper just holds me in his arms and lets me process all that has happened and the more I think about it the more I realize that I was different because I would never hurt Jasper I would rather be hurt myself than have him hurt. I think over what we did and as I remember it I can feel my arousal rise. Jasper is still holding me and purring deep in his chest and I feel so safe.

"Baby I would like us to try something but if you don't want to I will understand and you will have to trust me completely do you think you can? Jasper asks.

I feel my panic rising but then J hits me with love, courage, and trust.

"J what is it you want to do?" I ask nervously.

"I want to claim you again now, but I want us to go back to the "room" to do it but with me as Master and you as my submissive. I won't tie you without your permission and there will be no punishments but you need to see that in that room with me even as Master you are safe. Do you think you can do it? Do you trust me enough?" J asks.

I can feel his hope that I will do this and also this honesty in his words I know he won't hurt me. J raises his hand and pulls my lip from between my teeth.

"If it would make you feel better we will still have our safe words." Jasper says.

I look into his eyes and nod.

"Isabella I want you in the "room" naked and in the open position in two minutes. I don't want you to touch anything in the room and you are to remember that I will only be addressed as Master in there, your safe words are as normal now move" Master orders.

I walk back upstairs with so many warring emotions going on. I strip and get into the position he asked me to. I don't know if I can do this I feel vulnerable and humiliated. All I want to do is run but just before I can Master walks in and comes straight over to me and gently strokes my hair helping me to relax.

Master then places a soft collar around my neck and my breathing speeds up and the panic starts.

"Yellow" I whisper

"Isabella it's just a piece of clothing. It looks lovely on you there's no need to panic. Feel it. It can do you no harm." Master gently soothes.

I feel the collar and it's a soft and small it doesn't have the rings like the ones I used to have to wear. Knowing this I start to calm down. Once I'm calm Master asks my colour and I tell him green he then pushes his cock deep into my mouth.

"Isabella I want you to remain still with your mouth open and your eyes looking into mine. If you can do that while I fuck your mouth I will let you drink my cum and then make you cum as well. Can you do that for your Master?" He asks

I look up into Masters eyes and this is all the answer that he needs, as I can't talk with his cock buried deep in my throat. I have never been more pleased that I don't need to breath. Master puts his hands on either side of my head holding me in the position that he wants and then starts to thrust into my throat. I try to remain calm as he holds my head. As this carries on his eyes never leave mine and all I can see in them is love and pride. Seeing this makes me feel a little more comfortable and then all of a sudden I'm swallowing Masters cum.

"Well done Isabella. Did you enjoy that or were you uncomfortable? You shielded your emotions from me and that is something you need to work on. If I don't know your emotions how can I help?" Master says.

"I felt bad to start with when you held my head but as soon as I looked in your eyes and saw how you enjoyed it I felt better, Master" I answer

Master offers me his hand which I except and he pulls me up and then walks me over to the cross.

"Isabella stand how I place you and stay in that position." Master tells me.

Master puts my hand behind my back and gets me to hold the cross with them and then he opens my legs so that he can easily access my pussy.

Once he is satisfied with my position he starts to kiss me all over and then takes first one nipple and then the next into his mouth sucking, nipping and flicking it. I feel myself close to cumming and when I think I can't stop it Master tells me I need permission to cum.

This reminds me of what Phil and the other men used to say and I feel the sensation to cum go and I feel as though I'm back with the Masters.

I manage to bring myself back knowing that I'm safe with Jasper. I ask to cum and Master says no in a commanding voice.

That's it I'm with the Masters tied to the cross the panic consumes me and I can't see anything but Phil's eyes. I can feel my nipples being sucked harder but it's Phil doing it and I need to escape.

I can hear someone talking to me or calling my name buts its no good, I know its Jasper but he's not really here with Phil. I realize that Phil hasn't tied me down and maybe if I'm quick enough I can escape.

"Isabella you need to listen to my voice." Masters voice commands.

How can I listen to his voice when I know he is only in my mind, but if that is his voice maybe I'll be safe soon.

"Isabella can you hear me?" Master questions

"Yes Master" I reply.

"You are safe. Can you tell me your safe word?" Master enquires

"It's Red Master." I say

"Isabella I need you to tell me where you are and who your Master is?" He asks.

"I'm in Florida and you are my Master." I answer

"I need you to tell me the name you give your Master when not in this room?" He asks

"You say that I have to call you Master at all times and the only time I'm allowed to call you Phil is when we are out." I answer feeling more and more confused, why do I have a safe word Phil has never given me one before.

I don't understand why Phil is asking this but I have to go now. Pushing Phil away I run for the door. I've done it. I've escaped Phil. I run and run and run. Not knowing what to do I just sit down and sob.

"Bella can you hear me."

No he has found me now I'm really in trouble.

"Yes Master. I'm sorry that I ran from you." I sob

"Bella it's me Jasper and you will never be in Florida with Phil like that again. You need to come back to me Bella do you think that you can?" He asks

What I'm not in Florida? I'm at home with Jasper then why don't I feel safe? I look up and can see Jasper's worried eyes and I realize that my mind was just playing tricks on me.

"I'm sorry Jasper I just got mixed up. I'm so sorry." I apologize

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry about we knew this could happen. Are you ready to go home?" Jasper asks

"Can we stay here for a while please Master?" I whisper

"Bella I'm just Jasper out here you don't have to call me Master. Yes we can stay as long as you want." He replies

We talk about what happened in the "Pain room" and I tell him that his order not to cum triggered it off.

He tells me that now he knows what will cause a problem he will work around it.

I look deep into his eyes and say with as much conviction as I can

"I will not be going back into the "pain room" again.

I can feel his disappointment but I don't really care at the moment.

"I know that this session didn't work the way we wanted but if we try again it will slowly get better Baby." Jasper says

"I'm sorry Jasper but all this session has proved to me is that I don't want to be or need to be a submissive ever again. If you need that then I wont stand in your way but I wont stay around either. I love you but I just can't do that for you. You need to understand that I won't be going into the "pain room" again either as Mistress or a sub." I say this then kiss his lips get up and run home.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Japer POV

I watch as Bella runs back home. Well that couldn't have gone much worse at all. Not only does she not want to be a sub but now she wont even be my Mistress. I don't believe that I'm even thinking this but I can live without her as my sub but I don't think I can survive without her as my Mistress.

I know that I would never take anyone else and that Bella would even suggest it worries me. It proves that she still doesn't trust me on some level and that they did more damage than I realised back in Florida.

I have to make her see that she is all I will ever want and need. With this in mind I run home.

"Bella can we talk please." I say

"Yes I knew you would need to speak to me when you got back shall we go to your room?" She asks

Oh god when did it become my room and not our room. Things are worse than I thought.

We talk and I explain all that I have thought about and that I can do without her as my sub but that I would really like her to be my Mistress again.

Bella informs me she will think about it but that she doesn't promise anything.

We agree that for the time being we will try to be intermit in OUR room yes she has called it that again. God I'm such a girl. Bella has asked that we take it slow and that I don't try to push or take control.

I agreed to everything she asked. Who would have thought that I Major Jasper Whitlock would be so submissive?

Bella POV

The week following our talk went well, we talked some more and he agreed that we could take it slowly in our room. Jasper was upset when I said that I didn't feel safe or comfortable in there as it was were he raped me all those months ago, so we said that I would lead the way like I had in the "room". I have been think about Jasper's request that I become his Mistress and I'm not sure that I can but he has said a couple of times that he needs and misses us in the "room".

Peter had a feeling that he and Jasper needed to be in Port Angeles so they drove over this morning. Jasper found it hard to leave me this morning but to help we made love last night back in our room.

Rose and Emmett have gone out for a long hunt and should be back tomorrow. Esme is getting on with some jobs that Jasper has given her and Charlotte is taking some stuff to the charity shops in town. Alice approaches me with her head down not making eye contact with me.

"Alice you are not in the "room" so please look at me." I say

"Bella I'm sorry to trouble you but I need permission to go out for a hunt," Alice asks me.

"Why didn't you go out when everyone was here as you know that you cannot go out on your own?" I ask

"I'm sorry but I thought that I could last a few more days and go with Esme but I really need to hunt now. Please can I?" Alice pleads

I can see that her eyes are black with hunger and I can feel it in her emotions as well as her honesty. Knowing this I agree that she can go to hunt but that I will be going with her. I inform Esme and she isn't happy, as she knows Jasper wouldn't want me to go.

"Esme when Master is not here I am Mistress and therefore what I say goes, now I'm going to take Alice to hunt and we will be back in less than two hours. Please don't worry." I say

Having said this I take Alice out to hunt and as we run out she starts to talk to me.

"Bella I have to say that you make Jasper really happy and as hard as this is to say you are better for him than I ever was." Alice says surprising me.

"Alice we are all in different places now and need different things. You help Jasper when he needed you so don't underestimate what you did for him. I'm pleased that you seem happy with Esme and that you are getting used to being back in Jaspers coven." I say

"To be honest I found it hard to start with but the more time I spend with Esme the happier I am. I feel so different towards her than I have with anyone, it's a bit confusing." She says.

Just as she finishes what she is saying we sense a herd of deer and both go into hunting mode and we run after are own kills. I take down two deer and I can see that Alice has just finished her third deer. We buried are kills and start to run back home.

"Alice what has you confused about your feelings toward Esme?" I ask

"I don't understand what I feel Bella." She answers.

"You love her I can see it and I can feel it. What is so confusing about it?" I question

"I do love her but not as the mother figure that she has always been to me. I love her the way that I loved Jasper and that is what confuses me." She says

"I don't understand what is confusing if you love her and she loves you why not just see were the relationship takes you?" I ask

"I'm not sure that she feels the same way as I do." She answers

"The best advice I can give is to talk to her and see what her feelings towards you are." I state.

"I have never even considered being with another women unless Jasper has ordered me to do something and even though I didn't dislike it I can't imagine being with a woman full time." Alice explains.

"Alice you love her and that will make all the other stuff better. What do you know of my time when you all left me?" I ask

"I don't know anything about that time. Why?" she asks.

I go on to give her the cliff notes version of what happen in Florida.

"I didn't know. I never had any visions of you. I promise I would have tried to help if I had known." Alice pleads

"I know you didn't know and that is not why I'm telling you this. When Jasper claimed me the first time he raped me and I tried to kill myself that how I became a vampire. Over the months that followed Jasper has done everything to help me come to terms with my past. With his love I have been able to enjoy sex for the first time ever. I'm still apprehensive in some areas but we are working on them. You see with his love for me and mine for him we have been able to overcome a lot and I think that you may find that with this new love for Esme you could find a sexual relationship with her fulfilling." I explain.

We run on in a comfortable silence and then Alice stops and I can tell that she is having a vision.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know I promise. I wouldn't do this to you now, please believe me." Alice begs

"Alice slow down what wouldn't you do?" I ask

"Edward and Carlisle are nearly here and they are going to take you away and we will never see you again. It's too late to change the outcome. There are also newborns about to attack the house and we can't win. We are all going to die." She cries

Edward and Carlisle slowly approach us and none of them realize that I have my physical shield up and they cannot touch either Alice or me, I just need to keep a tight hold on my emotions.

"Bella you know that you are being a very bad girl. You should never have left with Jasper when you know that you belong to me. I can see that you will need even more training than I originally thought. Phil really didn't do a very good job with you." Edward informs me.

I can't believe that he thinks this crap will work on me again; Jasper has helped me see that I'm stronger than that. I'm sure, as shit not going to let Edward know how this is isn't affecting me so I lower my eyes like a good submissive. I hate doing this when I can't do it for Jasper but I know with him it would need to be real and this isn't real at all.

"Bella be a good girl and come with us now and your punishment won't be as severe. You know that we love you and that you need strong Masters who will guide you. So be a good girl and let's go." Carlisle says.

"I don't know if I go with you, Master will punish me because I would be disobeying his rules." I answer I hate having to be like this I can feel the humiliation but I'm trying to control it.

"Oh haven't you heard that the rest of your coven is all dead. Thanks to Alice we got you out to save you. Thanks for all the help that you have been giving us Alice we really appreciate it." Edward says.

"I haven't been helping you." Alice states

"It's ok Alice you don't need to lie anymore we have her and you can come back with us as planned." Edward says.

"I haven't done as they say I promise you Bella I wouldn't do that." She pleads for my understanding.

I don't want to give anything away to Edward and Carlisle so I just send a bit of understanding to Alice and hope she understands the meaning.

"How have you killed all of my Masters Coven, Sir?" I politely ask.

"An army has been at the coven and turned them all to ash. I have had them move from Port Angeles this morning. Bella you need to realize that I am your Master and I always will be. Now be a good girl and come over here as I have a gift for you." Edward demand

Edward then hold up a collar and shows me that it is the one that Phil would make me wear when he planned on raping me, I feel dread creep up my spine. I feel the panic start but I need to remain in control or I wont survive this. I can feel my other gifts starting to work without trying and try to stop them.

"I'm sure you remember your collar Bella. I remember you wore it the night I slipped into the basement in Florida and fucked you. I made sure that I had it and a few others of your toys from there. Bella you will love it when I place my collar on you but don't worry pet I'll ensure that you are well trained. Now kneel and let's stop this nonsense." Edward says as he approaches us.

I pull my shield close to Alice and myself so that Edward can put the collar on me but he won't be able to touch my skin. The revulsion I feel when he is close is almost overpowering but I get control of it.

Alice is beside me whimpering in fear, the wind has picked up and I know that I'm about to let one hell of a storm hit, I just can't control this gift and my shield when I'm this emotional.

Jasper had better not be ash or the world and by the world I mean Edward and his friends, won't know what has hit it.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jasper POV

The reason to go to Port Angeles didn't happen. Peter had a feeling that there was a newborn that needed help but we have looked and not found one. I have started to trust Peter again but I'm still not happy with him because the trick he played on Bella, but cause of what has happened since I'm more forgiving than normal.

We head back home as we get close we can smell vampires in the wood surrounding the house. We run in and discover that everyone but Alice and Bella are home, Rose and Emmett came back early after receiving a phone call from a worried Esme.

"What had you worried Esme?" I question

"I'm sorry Master I asked Mistress not to take Alice out hunting but she went anyway and they should have been back two hours ago. Your phone isn't working and I didn't know what to do." Esme sobs

"Esme you have done nothing wrong but I think we all need to be ready as when we got back we smelt at least fifteen vampires that we don't recognize around the house." I say

Then all the doors and windows down stairs shatter and there are a number of newborns in our home.

"Remember what I told you everyone and don't lose your heads." I say as the fight starts.

Three newborns attacked me together but I have trained so many that I knew what needed doing and made short work of them. The fight was long and hard but we were making our mark and the newborns numbers were dwindling. Esme had an arm missing and a newborn was just about to remove her head but Peter sorted it out.

Rose was holding her own, but had a few bites on her otherwise unmarked face and arms and then a one bit her neck and the screams of pain that she gave out pierced the air. I jumped in and removed her attackers head. Emmett ran to his mate to check on her. All I could think of was where was my mate and was she harmed, but I knew that this situation had to be sorted out first then I would go and get my Bella back.

The other newborns were quickly killed but just as Charlotte was about to kill the last one I could feel relief she felt and I stopped Charlotte.

"Peter, Emmett get a fire going and we will turn these ones into ash and when that is done we can tend to our mates." I ordered.

They made quick work of the fire and then started to check their mates as I tended to Esme. My fear that something had happened to Bella started to grow even more, but my coven needed me right now and I didn't even know if Bella was in any danger.

Peter and Emmett held the newborn as I started to question her.

"Who sent you here?" I started

"His name was Carlisle." She answered

"What were you to do when you killed us?" I then asked.

"We were told that they would come for us and that we had to wait for them." She replied

"What is your name? Who turned you? Who is they?" I asked

"I'm Bree and Carlisle turned me as he raped me, and its Carlisle and Edward." She says looking at the floor.

"Bree we will not harm you if you don't try and attack us. I'm sorry that Carlisle raped you. Do you know what they want?" I question

"It's not your fault and I know that it is the only way to be turned safely." She starts

"What are you on about there is no need to rape to be changed you just have to be bitten." I state.

"Carlisle said that it was the only way and that it was so that we would know who our Master would be and that was what they would do to make sure that we didn't forget." Bree whispered

"You will not be raped here and we do punish but not like that, know can you answer the rest of my question?" I say knowing that isn't my style. I may fuck as a punishment but it's agreed in the beginning but even that won't be happening now.

"Can I ask why your eyes are golden instead of red?" She asks

"Your questions will be answered later but right now you will answer my questions is that clear?" I shout

"Yes sir. They wanted us to come here while they went and got back Bella as you stole her from them." She answers

Everyone growls and their emotions are so varied but the main one being a sense of protectiveness.

"How did they know she wouldn't be in the house with us?" I ask

"They had someone called Alice who helped them she would ring everyday and give then updates on her training." She replies

"No she hasn't been away from me she couldn't have been ringing them she hasn't had time." Esme shouts

I look at Esme and with that look she shuts up and she looks down.

"What do they plan to do with Bella once they have her?" I ask

I don't think I will be able to hold my anger if I hear this but I need to know so that I can get her back. I need her so much and I will stop at nothing to ensure she is by my side were she belongs.

"They didn't tell us but I overheard them say that her training that Phil gave her and Edward oversaw needed to be taught again as she has forgotten her place." Bree states.

The rage is all consuming and I'm struggling with it but I must for Bella's sake.

"What training has Bella received from Phil that Edward oversaw Jasper" Rose asks.

"Rose that it not something that I can talk about, but know that it's not good and when I get my hands on Edward knowing that he had a hand in what happened to my Bella he will suffer pain before I turn him to ash" I answer.

"Where have you been staying Bree?" I ask

"We were not allowed to stay anywhere we had to move from outbuildings every night all over the place with no pattern that I could see. Only Carlisle or the one who wouldn't say his name was with us but Carlisle would leave often saying his pets needed him." She answers.

I feel sick what are they going to do with Bella? When I get my hands on Alice she will beg to be turned to ash.

I need to come up with a plan maybe we could follow her scent like last time and find her that way.

Peter and I leave the house and after an hour realize that we are just going around in circles and have no idea were my Bella is. With a heavy heart we head back to the house.

"Jasper we will find her I know this but we must be a little patient." Peter informs me.

I just growl in answer and stop myself from beating him and carry on back to the house. I say house cause without Bella it will never be a home.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Alice POV

I knew better than to wait to go hunt but I wanted to go with Esme, but when I realized that wouldn't happen I asked Bella. You can imagine my surprise when she said I could go and that she would go with me.

We talked on the way to hunt and on our way home; Bella really helped me to see things more clearly in relation to my feeling for Esme. Everything was going well and then the vision hit.

 _Bella was down on her knees wearing Edwards's collar. She was so submissive and Carlisle was there as well. Edward was telling us that our entire covens had been killed and were now nothing but ash. They were telling Bella that her training with Phil needed to be repeated. That we would be going with them and that I had helped them get to Bella._

I told Bella that I wouldn't help them get her away from Jasper and that I knew nothing of what was happening. She seemed to believe me and I was so relieved.

The fear that I felt when Edward and Carlisle came towards us was the worst I have ever known. They were telling Bella that she was a bad girl and that I had helped them when I hadn't. I said I hadn't helped them but Bella didn't even look at me and I was worried that she thought I had helped them, when I suddenly felt understanding. I guessed that this must have come from Bella but I couldn't understand why she was being so submissive. The way they were talking to her, well even Jasper wouldn't speak like that and nobody else would get away with it.

I was trying to figure out what Bella was planning as well as keep a straight face and block my thoughts.

When Bella let Edward put his collar on her I just couldn't understand it especially with the stuff she had told me earlier about her past.

"Sir, will you tell your submissive where you are taking her?" Bella asked

"Bella you will be coming home with us to ensure you are trained properly." Edward answers.

"Sir, how long do you think this training will take and will Alice be included in it?" Bella inquires

"That will be all on you wont it, but I would say at least a couple of weeks and yes Alice will be my new submissive cause I have lost my Esme." Carlisle says.

"What will happen to us after we are properly trained submissive Sir?" Bella says

"You will be told more after your training is complete. Now come." Edward orders.

Bella gets up from her knees and slowly starts to walk toward them and I think she is going to follow, but I remain still.

"Alice come along. I know that you will enjoy being my new sub. I can't wait to break you in with a good hard fuck." Carlisle says

"I'm not going with you and you will never fuck me Carlisle." I state

Then a vision hits.

 _I'm leaving with them but I've been stripped and raped by them and I'm now wearing a collar and lead as well as my hand being cuffed._

I search for different outcomes and only when I go willingly do they not rape me here.

I drop my head down and slowly follow Bella.

"You two need to pick up the pace or we will never get home and the sooner we are there the sooner your training will begin." Edward chuckled.

I feel a burst of hope and looked towards Bella wondering what we had to be hopeful about, but she never looked at me and just kept her head down.

Seven hours later we enter a house but it is like nothing that I have ever seen before and let me tell you that is difficult. There are rings in all the walls as well as the floors; there are a couple of benches as well as all the stuff you would find in the "room" back home. I stiffen straight away and look into our future and the stuff that Edward and Carlisle want to do to us make me wish I could be sick.

Edward walks over to Bella and strips her of all her clothes then he pushes her to her knees shoving his cock into her mouth. He the proceeds to fuck her mouth.

"I see that this is one lesson that you remember. I'm pleased and you are still so good and tight. I like that, I like that a lot." Edward praised.

Carlisle came over to me and said that he knew I was a true sub, he then stripped me and tied me to the bench were Carlisle fucked my pussy and Edward took my arse. They carried on till they had filled me with their cum, but they hadn't allowed me to cum.

Outside the storm that had been coming hit hard and trees were snapping like twigs. This didn't slow either Edward or Carlisle down, but the trees were snapping closer to the house.

"See Bella that is how a good slut behaves. She never complained and knew not to cum without permission from her Masters. I think it's time to see if you can be a good slut." Carlisle says.

They then tried to get near Bella but couldn't touch her.

"What are you doing? Why can't I touch you slut?" Edward shouted at Bella

"I'm not a slut and you will never touch me again. I have no Master and never will." Mistress says softly.

"You will learn your place. Lets see what happens when you get a little upset." Carlisle says

They then bring in a human girl and cut her throat and carry the bleeding human in front of Mistress and her eyes are black with hunger. They then wipe the fresh blood along Mistresses lips and wait.

Mistress tries to resist but the smell is under her nose and eventually licks the blood and shudders in ecstasy.

Whilst they are doing this, another human is brought in and Carlisle goes to her and strips and rapes her whilst looking at Mistress.

"I can keep doing this Bella to lots of innocent little girls I have a couple who are virgins would like to be responsible for their treatment because if you don't drop your shield You will be responsible for what I do next. But its your choice." Carlisle states.

Mistress's eyes mist with tears she cannot shed and the storm gets worse.

"I believe that the responsibility will be all yours for your actions and not mine. I do feel sorry for these humans but if you think that it will make me drop my shield then you have been away from the coven for too long. Mistress says.

Carlisle and Edward repeat what they had just done to the human to six others making us watch but when they bring in two children no more than six years of age Mistress cries out and her emotions of horror spill out. Carlisle must have known this would affect her shield as he grabs her and ties her down on the other bench.

I can see Mistress is trembling and her emotions are all over the place from the looks on her face. If I could cry I would, they then proceed to rape Mistress in the same manner that they had raped me in. Mistress never said a word and it looked as if she had retreated into herself. When they had cum they pushed a plug in her arse and a vibrator in her pussy, they then fucked her with them.

"Slut you are to cum on the count of three and not before and if you haven't cum by four you are not allowed to cum. One… Two…. Three…." Edward ordered

On the count of three Bella didn't cum and Edward was furious.

Mistress remains quiet and gets slapped by both Edward and Carlisle across her arse, thighs, back, tits and face.

"When I tell you to cum you will do so do you understand slut?" Edward demanded

Mistress remains quiet and doesn't even look at anyone.

It took all my control to keep my mouth closed, I didn't know what Mistress planned but Jasper would punisher her for not fighting.

This treatment went on for the next couple of hours but then Mistress seemed to wake up and I could see fire in her eyes. I was still surprised that the blood she had didn't make her crazy for more but it didn't. I don't even think Mistress realises how strong she is even as a newborn. One thing that I found strange was that when I was hit by hand or toy it didn't really hurt, I could feel it but it was like a light tickle almost as if something was in the way and absorbing the impact. I never let on about this and screamed and cried when I thought I should.

"Well we are both so pleased with our sluts that we feel you are ready for the next stage of your training but you will need to learn your place both of you." Edward states.

"Sir will you please tell your sluts what the next stage is?" Mistress asks

"It really is of no concern of yours and you know not to talk out of turn." Edward tells her.

"I'm so sorry Sir, I just thought that if your sluts knew what the stage of your plan was we may be able to help, but I realize that if you needed our help you would have already asked for it. Sorry Sir." Mistress replies.

"That is Ok my slut and you are right. I need to train you to fight so that you can help me fight the Volturi so that we can take over the running of our world." Edward says as he caresses her face.

Edward then snarls at Mistress and I can see that his hand cannot make contact with her. All her bondage then breaks loose as does mine.

"Alice it is time for us to leave and check on our coven" Mistress says

She then turns and walks out the house.

"Mistress are we just leaving or are we going to kill them?" I ask

Mistress just looks at me and continues to walk away. I follow not knowing what to do but as I do I look back and can see both Edward and Carlisle pushing on an invisible wall trying to get to us.

Then all of a sudden lightning hits the house and flames erupt from it.

Mistress and I then run into the forest.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jasper POV

It has been a day since we were attacked and there is still no clue as to where Alice and Bella are. We have all been looking but none of us can get anything that will help, Peter says its like Bella isn't alive anymore but we know that it could just mean that she has her shield up and hasn't put it down.

The longer she was away the more depressed I would get. The main problem with that is I was projecting it to my entire coven, and we were all struggling to get anything done.

We all went out again to see if we could find anything Bree came with us and showed us some of the places were they had been made to stay to see if we could find any clues.

What we found make us all so angry, there were humans in all the places and they had been violated in every way whilst they had be transforming. Bree explained that even when she was in her own fire (transforming) that she would be raped and bitten over and over again. She said that a lot of the humans didn't even survive the first bite let alone all the following ones.

We buried all the humans that we found it was what they deserved. Once this was all done we headed back to the house. We are now entering the next day since Bella left to hunt and I couldn't wait to find her and kill Edward and Carlisle.

 **Bella POV**

We followed Edward and Carlisle to their house and when we walked in it was my worst nightmare. It was like the basement in Florida but the whole house was like that.

Edward then used my mouth as he wanted and even though the only thing that I wanted to do was bite off his cock I knew I couldn't. I watched as they both used Alice not letting her cum. Then it was my turn but I fought them with my shield, I did this as long as I could but when they brought the children in I couldn't hold my emotions any more.

The next thing I knew was being tied down I then went to my safe place in my head in Jaspers arms and I stayed there until I had control. I don't know how long I stayed there and I only went back when Jasper told me I had to and that I was strong enough. He told me this over and over again, I eventually listened and decided I better find out what had happened as I had no idea what they had been doing to my body.

Knowing that Jasper said I had enough control I can back and was determined to figure out what these pair wanted, so I had to play along. The saving grace was that with my shield around Alice and myself the beatings didn't hurt but we both pretended they did.

I could tell that by her emotions Alice was starting to believe the show that I was putting on, but surely she knew that only Jasper was the one I would ever want.

I knew Jasper would be mad when I tell him everything but at least I had a reason for allowing them to touch me. I would do anything to stop them going after my coven again. I knew that they might be able to win a fight but I didn't want them to have to fight when I could stop it. Jasper wouldn't understand it and would be in Major mode, but I would just have to deal with that when I got back to him.

I couldn't believe that Edward really thought that he was the one that should run the vampire world. Can you imagine what would happen, one Master would be able to sort anything out on their own and he would want to be in charge of everything.

They would want to watch or even train all the vampire sluts. Edward and Carlisle have such a twisted view of how the world should be. I can't believe that I almost died because I thought that I was in love with Edward.

I can see now that all he did was dazzle me. Now Jasper he loves me and I know that he will do anything for me.

I now know what they want and can leave using my shield I push it out from both Alice and myself breaking all the bonds. I then tell Alice we are leaving, I feel so at peace knowing I'm going back to Jasper.

I walk out of the house with Alice following me and she is asking silly question. Does she really think that I would leave them here. Holding them in my shield I get a thunderstorm going and let lightning strike setting the house on fire we then run toward home.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jasper POV

We are just about to go out and try to find my mate again when all of a sudden Alice runs into the house and straight into Esme's arms.

What the hell?

"Where is Bella?" I demand, but as I say this her scent flows over me and I turn to see Bella walking toward me naked with a collar on.

What the hell?

Bella walks into my arms and cuddles with me.

"Bella why are you wearing someone else's collar? Were have you been and why are you both naked?" I question

"Please get it off me. Edward put it on me and stripped me. The things they did to use were terrible." Bella answers.

"Why didn't you use your shield? Bella you are strong. I don't understand how they kept you there if you didn't want to be there." Peter asks

I growl at him for what he says and he drops his head in submission. I feel a little bad because he has only asked what I wanted to but he should know better than question his Mistress.

"I let them take us because we needed to know what they wanted, but I did keep us both in my shield but when they went to rape and feed from children my emotions went hay wire. It took me a long time to get control and while I did I was in my safe place in my head so I don't even know what happened in that time. As soon as I found out what they wanted I got Alice and myself out." Bella whispers

Esme takes Alice to their room and we can hear the shower running and when she comes out of the shower we can hear them getting reacquainted.

I hold her and ask if she is ok, she just looks into my eyes and then says that she needs to shower. I run her straight upstairs and she surprises me by asking me to join her.

I strip and enter the shower with her, she washes herself twice and as she goes to wash herself for the third time I stop her and ask her what she is doing.

"I feel so dirty Jasper. I need to get rid of their smell. How can I get rid of it?" Bella begs me.

It has been taking everything I have to keep the Major in but after her explanation he is more easily subdued. I know just what need to happen now before he comes out to remover their scent from her.

"Baby their smell is coming from inside you and the only way to get rid of it is to replace it with a different scent." I say

Bella goes straight to her knees and takes my cock in her mouth. I stand still and let her do what she needs thinking this is best but she has different ideas and gets my hands and places them on her head giving me control.

"Baby are you sure?" I question

"Please Jasper I need you." She whimpers

That all it took to start the thrusts going. I hadn't had Bella in over a week and the fact that she smelt of other vampires made the claiming instinct strong. I continued to thrust into her throat and then she hummed and with the sensations that it gave me, my cum burst out of my cock straight down her throat. Bella drank every bit and the cleaned me up whilst getting me hard again. She stood up and kissed me then she turned around facing away from me, I was just about to spin her around when she bent over spreading her legs, showing me all she has.

"Claim me. I need you to claim me now. I need your cock inside of me." Mistress commands

I slowly pushed my cock into her tight wet pussy and slowly thrust into her. I kept the slow rhythm up but then she orders me to go hard and fast. I would do anything for this woman so I went at her hard and fast. Mistress exploded as soon as my speed picked up and then again as I splashed her insides with my own cum. I pulled straight out of her pussy and entered her arse and again gave her a good hard fucking until we had both cum. As I finished Mistress stands up turned around and sunk her teeth into my neck and I did the same.

As we stood holding each other the purrs from us both were loud and could be heard throughout the house. We dried off and dressed then Bella informed me that everyone needed to meet downstairs.

We all sat around and listened as Bella explained that she had gone with them so she could find out what they wanted her for and that she discovered that it was her shield. She explained to Alice that she had been using her shield most of the time on both of them and this is why the beatings didn't hurt.

"Baby I need to ask you some questions ok?" I ask

Bella nods her head that she is ok but she also bites her bottom lip, which is a sign that she doesn't feel secure. She has also closed her emotions down since we finished in the shower. Knowing all this I pull her into my lap and nuzzle into her neck.

"Do you know why they want you and your shield?" I ask

"To fight the Volturi and rule the vampire world." Bella answers in a dead tone.

"How did they know you wouldn't be at the house when the newborns attacked?" I question

"I'm not sure they said Alice had been helping them but I knew this was not true as she hasn't had a chance to ring them every day." Bella answers

"Bree has said that they have been getting phone calls everyday from a female. Bree was the voice that of Alice?" I question

"No Master, it wasn't Alice's voice that I heard." Bree replies.

Bella raises her eyebrow at Bree calling me Master but I just shrug.

"I would just like to know who has been helping them." I reply.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Bella POV

Returning to Jasper's arms was the best feeling in the world, but I still felt dirty and washing wasn't helping. When I had Jasper claimed me fully I felt clean for the first time in what seemed ages, I also realized that we had done it in our shower and that I hadn't felt fear at all, I had been in control and Jasper allowed it even seemed to enjoy it. Maybe I can be his Mistress after all.

Everyone meet downstairs and I filled then in on what had happened but one question remained who had been spying on me?

I knew it wasn't anyone in the coven so that meant it had to be someone was able to get close and we hadn't realized it. Jasper decided that I had to go with him at all times from now on and that if any of us went out we had to be in a group of at least three.

We discussed if we should contact the Volturi about what was happening but this just put Jasper on edge even more. I knew I needed to do something to help him but was unsure what, so when Peter, Charlotte and Jasper went for I hunt I asked to stay behind, Jasper wasn't happy but he agreed because Rose, Emmet, Esme, Bree and Alice would be with me.

As soon as they were out of hearing range I asked Emmett, Rose, Esme and Alice for some advice.

"I need some help. Jasper is finding this hard and I need to help him but I'm unsure of the best way. What do you all suggest?" I ask

"Well if I was as stressed as Jasper I would take Rose into the "room"." Emmett answered.

"Ok but I'm not his submissive, and I don't think I can go in there even for him." I say

"What do you mean?" Rose asked

"Well we agreed that I wouldn't ever be a sub again." I answer

"Well Jasper relaxes more when you are his Mistress anyway." Esme asked

"I'm not sure that I can go back in there even as his Mistress." I say

"Well I think you have to decide if helping Jasper is more important than staying out of the "room"." Rose says

We continued to talk, as I needed some ideas of what I could do. It also gave me time to think. Rose and Emmett came up with the best ideas. I just wasn't sure if I could do what the suggested, I would need help from Peter to be able to do it and I wasn't sure.

What if Jasper hated it? Would he be angry with me? Can I really be his Mistress and go in the "room"?

Well I guess I wouldn't know till I did it but I would need to make him silent and without a safe word or he would stop play and I'm sure he will love it. Does that make me as bad as them? No because I'll allow him one safe word to hold play but not stop fully. I would just have to be strong; I would do it for him.

I sat and talked to Alice, as it was the first time we had really talked since I had been back. I explained to her all my thoughts while we were being held and she said she understood that everything I did was for the good of the coven.

I asked her how things were going with Esme, and if she had talked to her like I had suggested before all this had happened.

"Yes we have talked and we both love each other and want to be in a relationship. I told her that I was worried as I like and need to be a sub but as she wasn't a Master I thought this could cause a lot of problems, but she said that she needed to be my Mistress and I would love it." Alice answered

"I'm so pleased for you both. The two of you deserve some happiness and I hope you can find it together." I say

"Well I have to be honest when my Mistress took me into the "room" for the first time and did as she wanted with me my arousal was dripping from me. She gave me the best orgasm of my life Bella. I just couldn't stop, and I didn't want to. I love doing what she wants and I have never felt like this before, ever and I so don't want it to end." Alice says.

As if it has been arranged Esme calls Alice ordering her to their room. I hear Esme demand Alice strip and I can hear someone being tied to the bed; before I hear anymore I run to the "room" taking some deep unneeded breaths I enter and get what I want ready.

They return from their hunt and I ask to speak to Peter in private. We talk and he agrees that he is willing to do what I want, that just the thought of it turns him on. I give him my rules and he agrees to adhere to them.

I enter the house and walk up to Jasper.

"I'm giving you twenty minutes to get washed up and ready. You will be in the "room" naked and in the waiting position with the butt plug in that is on the side as well as the blindfold on that is with it. Is that clear?" I ask

"Yes Mistress." Jasper replies with his eyes down.

Japer goes to get ready and I go and put on the clothes I intend to wear in the "room". I feel nervous but take a few deep breaths and get into character.

I enter the "room" thirty minutes later and the view that awaits me makes my pussy pulse and wet. Jasper is as instructed on his knees with his hand on his thighs palm up. I can see his butt plug in and decide to play straight away.

Leaning down so that my mouth is next to his ear I whisper. "You look lovely Jasper. You do not have the normal safe words today; you can say mercy to slow play only but make sure you mean it before you say it, you are not allowed to talk otherwise unless I give you permission to do so. Before we start do you have any questions? You may answer."

"Mistress you have left the door open can you please close it?" Jasper asks

"Do you think that I forgot to close the door or do you think that I wanted you to know who is in control and that it doesn't matter who in our coven knows it?" I ask

Jasper remains silent. I need the door open for now to feel safe so that I have an escape route if I need one.

"Good boy. You can answer Mistress question." I say

"I hoped you forgot but know I think you want me to feel more vulnerable by letting everyone know that you are my Mistress." He answers

"Very good. Now we start so not a sound out of you not a moan, whimper or even a purr." I say.

I stay behind Jasper and tap his plug so that it enters his arse more and then I take hold of the plug and gently thrust it in and out. His cock is now standing to attention and there is a pre-cum glistening on its tip.

It's no good I need to taste him now. I move and lick the tip of his cock making it twitch. I don't know why but his cum tasted so much better than any other.

I get up and place my collar around his neck; his hands come straight up to feel it.

"I didn't say you could move, Hands behind your back and clasped together. If you do that again I will cuff you." I say. I keep repeating to myself that I can do this for Jasper.

Jasper does as he is told straight away. I continue to buckle my collar on him when it is done I attach a leash. Pulling on the leash I get Jasper to crawl behind me over to the bed, where I sit on the edge with my legs apart and my feet on the edge of the bed.

I pull Jasper's face closer to my pussy and I can tell when he realizes where he is as he breathes deeply smelling my arousal while licking his lips.

"Make me cum." I demand.

Straight away his tongue is on my pussy and working my clit over by flicking it with the tip of his tongue and then gently biting it. He then descends down and fucks my pussy using his tongue at an inhuman speed; I'm so close and just about to cum when he moves his magic tongue down to my arse. He thrusts it into my arse and I start to cum straight away and he doesn't stop until I have cum three more times.

I tell him to stop and clean me up which he does lovingly. I then pull his lead making him stand up, as I get on my knees in front of him.

"You are not allowed to cum without permission." I order, I feel bad giving this order as it's the one that normally a trigger for me.

I then take one of his balls into my mouth and suck it gently, after doing this for a few minutes I switch to his other ball. When I have had enough of this I lick my way back to his butt plug, I continue to lick and nip at this area gently slowly making my tongue harder. I can see and feel the effect that this is having on him, his breathing is erratic and his leg muscles are tense.

"You may answer me. Do you want to cum?" I ask

"Yes please Mistress. I don't think I can hold it much longer. Please can I cum?" Jasper begs.

"No not yet, you need to hold it." I state.

I then lick the entire length of his cock making it pulse. The emotions pouring out of him are great; I can feel love, relief, lust and need. I take his whole cock into my mouth and throat and start fucking him this way.

Jasper suddenly looks towards the open door as he hears someone approaching. I release his cock and state.

"I didn't say you could move but if I'm not pleasing you I can leave. I want all of your attention on me and not on anything that may be happening outside this room. Do you think you can do that? Can you give me all of your attention? Answer."

"I'm sorry Mistress I will try." Jasper answers

"Try isn't good enough, it says you may fail and that is something that I don't want." I say in a resigned tone.

I move way from Jasper and head over to get some headphones to help keep him focused.

"Please Mistress don't leave. I promise that that I won't fail you. Please don't leave." He begs.

I walk over to him and spank his arse ensuring that I make contact with his butt plug. This makes him inhale sharply.

"Don't make me punish you. I didn't say you could talk and if I wished to leave that would be my choice not yours. Now I moved away from you so that I could get something to aid you in your task that I have set I see you will need extra help as well. I do not want you to fail and I plan on giving you all the help I can to make you successful." I state.

Jasper drops his head down disappointed in himself. I gently kiss his lips to show him that I'm not disappointed. I then get him to open his mouth and place the gag in.

"This will help you to remain quiet, I also have headphones that will play music to you so that all you will know is what you feel, and this should make you stay focused. When I tap your leg three times you will be allowed to cum. Make sure you wait for your sign." I whisper.

I then place the headphones on and go back to my knees taking his cock back into my mouth and throat. I see Peter enter the room and tap Jasper's leg letting him cum straight down my throat.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jasper POV

I have been struggling with all that has been happening and I don't like that there is nothing that I can do at the moment, I feel as if I control nothing, when really I control almost everything.

I was pleasantly surprised when I returned from my hunt and Bella gave me my instruction. She is so great to know that I needed this to have control taken away so that after I would feel I had more control.

I was surprised when she had me in the waiting position as she has not wanted me like this before, but what really got me was what she said.

"You look lovely Jasper. You do not have the normal safe words today; you can say mercy to slow play only but make sure you mean it before you say it, you are not allowed to talk otherwise unless I give you permission to do so. Before we start do you have any questions? You may answer." This made me feel very vulnerable.

I couldn't believe that she was going to take all the control and not let me have a stop safe word, but I needed her to close the door, I couldn't let the others hear they would never allow me to be Master again. When she said she had left it open and that she wanted it that way I panicked for a minute but then realized that Bella wouldn't do anything to cause me harm.

Mistress plays with my plug and then licks the tip of my cock nearly making me cum but then she places something around my neck and I have to feel what it is. I can feel a soft collar, Mistress tells me off for moving without permission and I'm ashamed that I have let her down. Once my collar is secure and a lead if added Mistress makes me crawl behind her. The feeling of submission is wonderful and I follow willingly. When I'm told to make her cum I do so with gusto and make her cum numerous times.

Mistress makes me stand and then takes my balls into her mouth but informs me I cannot cum without permission. She carries on and licks all the way to my arse and I'm just about to beg when she asks me if I want to cum, I beg her to allow me to but she tells me no.

Mistress then takes my cock into her mouth and the feeling is wonderful but someone is coming up to the "room" and I turn my head to try and figure out who as it could be either Peter or Charlotte from their scent.

"I didn't say you could move but if I'm not pleasing you I can leave. I want all of your attention on me and not on anything that may be happening outside this room. Do you think you can do that? Can you give me all of your attention? Answer." My Mistress demands.

I say I'm sorry and when she asks me to stay focused I say I will try but she isn't happy with that answer and I can feel her disappointment and she walks away.

I panic thinking she is so disappointed she will leave me and I beg her not to go. She spanks my arse getting the plug knocking it further in making me take deep breath.

Mistress tells me she wasn't leaving and that she was just getting some things to help me concentrate. The relief I feel is immense and I'm happy she wants to help me and not let me fail her. I'm surprised that she spanked me as she has never done this before and if it weren't for not having permission I would have cum then. I can't believe how submissive I'm turning out to be.

Mistress places a gag to keep me quiet and headphones on to keep my attention only on what is being done to me. She then takes my cock and works it hard the three taps couldn't come soon enough and when they did I shot my cum straight down Mistresses throat.

All my focus was on her mouth and then she moved behind me bending me over and removed my butt plug. The feeling of loss is great but then I feel my arse being filled with a cock, Mistress must have a strap on dildo on. I tensed a couple of times as the cock was bigger than my plug but Mistress would rub soothing circles on my back and she would kiss my back as well until I relaxed again. I could smell Peter close, he must be at the door watching me get fucked by my Mistress.

Once Mistress had her cock all the way inside of me I noticed a couple of things this cock feels really good fucking my arse and it feels so life like it must be a new one. The balls of Mistresses cock are slapping my balls and making me hornier than ever. The feeling is so intense and the fucking is so hard making me feel so controlled I love it.

Mistress picks up her pace and then removes my blindfold and headphones, this is when I see Mistress in front of me with her arousal glistening down her thighs, but if she is there who is fucking me?

I turn my head and see Peter behind me. I'm just about to say something when Mistress speaks.

"Jasper, just enjoy what I'm giving you and don't think about it. You know I would never do anything to harm you in any way. Now just remember that you are to do as you are told. Peter continue to fuck Jasper but remember you are not allowed to cum without permission either."

Peter continues to fuck me and I love it but I don't know if I like having Peter in with us. We agreed that it would just be the two of us but I don't have a stop word and don't want to disappoint my Mistress, but I want Mistress to myself. Mistress then tells Peter to stop and for use both to get on our knees this is when I see that Peter also has a collar and lead.

Mistress has hold of our leads and makes us crawl behind her to the bed; tugging my lead she positions me above her between her legs.

"Jasper you are going to fuck my pussy but until I have cum you are not allowed to. Nod if you understand?" Mistress asks.

I nod my head and enter her soaking wet pussy; it's like entering my own slice of heaven. She is so wet, tight and warm.

"Peter remember the rules. You are not allowed to touch me in any way and you are to carry on fucking Jasper's arse while he sorts me out. You are not allowed to cum until Jasper does. Nod if you understand?" Mistress asks.

I guess Peter nods because I feel him enter my arse. The feelings are intense and I am fucking my Mistress as hard as I can but every time I pull back from her Peter fills me and when I enter her he withdraws. I'm finding it so hard to control myself the need to cum is so strong, I know I shouldn't but Mistress didn't say I couldn't use my gift so I send all the lust I feel to Mistress this makes her cum hard on my cock. I shoot my load deep into her pussy and then I feel Peter pulse in my arse and feel his cum being shot deep into my arse. We all collapse on top of each other getting our breaths back.

"Peter and Jasper get up and kneel on the floor next to the bed." Mistress instructs us.

Once we are on our knees Mistress takes Peter's collar off and asks him to leave the room closing the door. Once Peter has left Mistress leads me over to the other side of the room. She puts a tube in my arse and tells me to clench it and not let go. I then feel water filling my arse and gut. It's a weird feeling and all I want to do is push the tube out but I know that I will be punished for it. Mistress takes out the tube and tells me not to spill any, she then leads me over to the toilet were she makes me sit.

"You are to hold onto the water until I have cum again." She instructs me

Mistress then straddles my legs and hovers above me placing my hands on her hips; she also removes my gag and kisses me.

"You are allowed to touch me as you wish and can now make sounds of pleasure but you still cannot speak. OK?" She asks

I nod that I understand and she then drops down impaling her arse on my throbbing cock. The need to let go of the water is ever present and trying to hold it while I fuck her is more difficult than I imagined.

I use my new freedom to explore her body pinching her nipples and then sucking them I then place three fingers in her pussy and thrust them in time with my cock.

"Oh God Jasper a little harder." Mistress screams

I thrust harder and deeper and after a couple more thrusts I feel her wall clench around my fingers and her juices gush out of her running down my arm as they have never before.

"Cum Jasper, Cum now." She orders

I cum deep in her arse and release the water at the same time the joy of letting it go makes me cum again and this in turn triggers Mistress to cum again. I lean forward and bite her again feeling complete.

We stay in position for a couple of minutes and then Mistress gets up and removes my collar and I feel overly lost without it.

"Don't worry you can have it on any time you want, but right now I need my mate Jasper not my sub. I know I have made you do things you wouldn't have allowed but how do you feel?" Bella asks I can tell its Bella and not Mistress as she is biting her lip.

I can feel how nervous she is all her confidence seems to have disappeared.

"I enjoyed it but I worry about how I will be taken as Master of this coven, it could cause a lot of problems the fact that they now all know you dominate me and also that you let Peter fuck me. We always agreed that we would not allow others touch us. I feel that you have gone back on our agreement." I answer

"I know that we always said that we couldn't punish others using our bodies and we also said that you would not let others use me and I said I wouldn't let anyone use you. I need you to realize that you weren't used I ordered Peter to Fuck you as I knew you would like it. I also knew how intense the feeling would be as you were fucking me as well as being fucked. I needed you to experience it even if we never do it again. I know what we do in our relationship will not interfere with you being Master of this coven as I have talked to everyone about it. Do you think you can forgive me for making you do this?" She asks

I look at my Bella and can see as well as feel her worry; I caress her cheek and gently kiss her sending her all my love.

"I forgive you but we will have to see what happens when we are out of this room to see how things will work. This may be the last time I'm ever your sub. I don't know if I can trust you now. I'll have to see how everyone treats me now, but I really hope they are ok as I love you as my Mistress but the coven is important. I need to ask why did you do that with the water?" I question

Bella's shoulder slump when I say I may never be her sub and didn't trust her, I can tell she is struggling to control her emotions, I'm sure if she could she would be crying. I wonder if this is because she feels she has let me down.

"I didn't want you to smell of Peter and by washing his cum out of you there is no smell." She stated.

I can tell she is still upset about what I have said as she has shielded her emotions but she has to see that what she has done can and probably will effect my status as Master and I will probably need to fight the whole coven to remain as their Master. I cannot comfort her at this point and don't really know what to say.

We clean the room up so it looks like it does always. We then have separate showers to get ourselves clean. I ask Bella to give me a moment as she leaves the "room" but she leaves the door open. I can tell that everyone is outside the "room" and I steady myself for the fight that is sure to come.

The emotions that I feel are of peace and acceptance but they don't make any sense. I walk out of the "room" to find my entire coven on their knees in an open submissive pose.

"Why are you all in this position?" I ask

"Master we knew you would be worried about your standing after what has taken place and we all wanted so show you that you are and always will be Master of this coven." Esme says.

I nod and look at Bella who is at the far end with her head down and her feelings are still shielded so I don't know how she feels.

"Thank you for your show of support and I'm pleased that you are all in agreement that I'm Master, You are all free to go about your business." I say

Everyone jumps up and runs out, even Bella has gone. I walk to our room expecting to find her there but she isn't. I walk down to the family room to find Esme alone.

"I don't know what you said to Bella but you have really distressed her Jasper." Esme says

"It wasn't my intention to distress her but she had to be made aware of the consequences of her actions." I state

"She was aware and talked to all of us before hand to ensure that we realized that what she was going to do was to help you see that the loss of control in there would make you see the amount of control you have else were. She was so nervous about what she was about to do I think if it hadn't been for the support she received from us all she wouldn't have been able to do it." Esme replies.

"What do you mean support?" I question

"Well she thought that you needed to lose control but she didn't think she would be enough to do it for you that is when she asked us all for help. Rose and Emmett came up with the idea and Bella was unsure how you would react but Rose told her she had to be strong for you and that if she wanted to remain your mate she would have to do hard things some times." Esme answers.

"She asked you all what she could do to help me but checked to make sure that it wouldn't change anyone's opinions of me as Master?" I ask

"That correct." Esme says

What have I done she must feel so bad and I told her I couldn't trust her. Well I suppose I have proven yet again that I don't trust her, I should have known she wouldn't do anything to harm me in any way. She even told he she wouldn't do anything to harm me. I need to go after her.

"Esme where did she go?" I ask.

"She went out with Alice. I would give her a bit of time, let her sort out her emotions." Esme suggests.

I agree and go to our room to wait for my love, my Mistress.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Bella POV

I leave the "room" feeling like shit. I thought that Jasper trusted me but I was wrong. He thought I would do this and jeopardize his place as Master, didn't he know me at all? I meet everyone and they all raised their eyebrows to me but I shook my head and took my place with them all.

Jasper was surprised that we were all there and Esme explained how things were when I didn't. When Jasper said we could all leave I ran grabbing Alice's hand, and dragging her with me.

"Bella what happened?" Alice asks

I am so upset that all I can do is sob in her arms. I continue to do this until I have my emotions back under control.

"He doesn't trust me. He thinks I did that without any thought of his status as Master. He says that he will not be my sub again. I know he said this cause he doesn't trust me, I feel as though I have lost him. I feel so empty inside, Alice I don't think I can go back, I can't face him and I definitely am not strong enough to stand and hear him tell me that I'm not good enough for him. I think it will be better for everyone if I just leave. I may travel to Italy and tell the Kings of Edwards plan; they may take me into the guard." I say

"No Bella you can't just run away. Jasper was just surprised by what you did, he just needs some time to realize that you did it for him." Alice replies.

Alice then looks at me but goes blank having a vision.

"You have already decided that you have to leave and nothing I say will make you stay will it?" Alice questions.

"I'm sorry Alice but I won't go back. Maybe if the Kings know what the plan was they could sort out the havoc Edward and Carlisle made, so nobody else suffers.

I love Jasper too much to be near him when he doesn't trust me. I feel as though I'm no better than my old Masters. This is for the best. Please tell him not to follow me that I understand he can't and probably shouldn't trust me again and I hope he finds happiness with another." I say through my sobs.

"Please rethink this Bella. You are going to destroy him. He can't survive without you any more than you can without him. I promise that he loves you and when we go back he will be waiting with open arms saying he is sorry. Don't go." Alice begs.

I shake my head and hug Alice, I then turn to leave saying

"I don't know if I will ever see you again Alice but make sure you and Esme stay happy you both deserve it, you have turned out to be a really great friend." With that said I run as fast as I can.

I don't make it far before I have to stop, curling into a ball I sob for what seems like hours, I know I have to pull myself together and get moving so that I can try and save Jasper from what I have done. If he was to find me now I know that I would go back if he asked and I know I really shouldn't not after what I have done. As I get up I hear movement in the trees behind me and see a wolf, I start to approach it as I don't recognize it markings but it bolts.

Thinking it a little strange but nothing more I head out towards Italy.

It has taken me a week of running and swimming to make it to Volturi and I now find myself in front of the Kings, again.

"Isabelle what a pleasant surprise. I'm so pleased to see you as one of us. You are here alone?" Aro asks

"Yes I'm alone and as you can see am now a vampire as you wanted. I have come to you as I have some disturbing news." I answer

The Kings still give me the creeps but I don't look away. Aro offers me his hand hoping that he will be able to read my thoughts and life.

"I will take your hand willingly but I'm afraid that it will do you no good. I can still keep everything to myself." I say

Aro chuckles and asks if I wanted could I let him see. I tell him I could but would prefer not to as it could leave me vulnerable. Aro looks at members of his guard.

The next instance I am being pinned down by one guard while the other goes to bite me.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you. If you try again you will not like what happens." I warn

He tries to bite me again so I use my shield and pin both guard members to the very high ceiling.

"I did warn you but you didn't listen. Aro I have come here with information that I felt you should have and you have me attacked, can you think of a reason why I should now tell you and why I should leave them with their heads?" I question

"Isabelle you are truly a joy to watch. I would like you to leave them their heads so that they can be trained more and they were just following my order. As for the information you will give it to me or you will not leave this place and we will destroy the Cullen coven." Aro answers

"That is not a convincing answer Aro. I have shown you respect and yet you have shown me none. The guard can live but you really need to work on your bargaining skills." I reply.

I drop my shield dropping the guard down to the ground. I look at Aro and say

"I'm leaving in five minutes but if you wish for me to give you the information all you need to do is ask."

With that I walk out the room and down the hall to the seating area.

Four minutes and fifty-eight second later Aro comes out to me asking me to return to the throne room.

I raise my eyebrow and he tells me no funny business. I enter the throne room and walk over to the three Kings.

"Isabelle will you please tell us the information that you have?" Marcus asks

"Yes Marcus. Edward and Carlisle planed to take over the vampire world getting rid of you three." I answer

"How do you know this? Also you said planned as though in the past tense." Caius asks

"They told me so. I set fire to the house that they were trapped in with my shield so I think that they are ash. Now if Aro would like I can try to let him see that conversation but if he tries to see more I will protect myself. Aro?" I ask

"I will only look at what you freely show me." Aro answers looking exited.

I walk forward and offer him my hand explaining that he will have to wait a minute.

 **Jasper POV**

Alice returns and I run straight down to see her.

"Where is Bella?" I question

"I'm so sorry Jasper but she says she will not be returning." Alice whispers

The pain in my chest is instant. I can't lose her.

"What do you mean she isn't coming back?" I ask

"Bella told me to tell you that you are not to follow her, that she understands you can't and probably shouldn't trust her again and she hopes you find happiness with another. I told her you just needed some time but she was so sure that she had lost you; I couldn't talk her into returning to you. I'm sorry." Alice says

By the time Alice has finished her statement the whole coven is in the room. All I can feel is shock and a sense of loss from everyone. Rose feels guilt as well.

"Rose what do you feel guilty about?" I ask

"It was my idea and now because she did it she has left. I'm so sorry Jasper I didn't think that it could go so wrong." Rose sobbed.

"You have nothing to feel bad about, I fucked it up and made her think I didn't trust her, well for a short time I didn't trust her and instead of sorting it out I let her leave. Alice do you know were she was heading?" I ask

"Yes she is going to Italy to talk to the Kings; she feels that they should know what Edward and Carlisle planed." Alice replies.

"Rose book me on the next flight to Italy I have to try and stop her but if I don't get there on time I need to get her back out." I say

"Jasper she has asked that you not follow her, she may be back in a couple of days realizing she needs you. Give her the time she needs." Esme asks

"Alice do you see her coming back if I stay here?" I question.

Alice shacks her head no.

"What about if I go after her?" I ask

"You can bring her back but if you go now you will get there before her and she will fight you so that she can see the Kings, if you leave in three days time Bella will have seen the Kings told them what they need and be ready to listen to what you have to say." Alice answers.

The three-day wait seemed to take forever but I'm now in Volturi and getting ready to go and find my mate. I hope I can save her from the Kings.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Aro POV

Isabella was holding her hand out to me and I knew as soon as she dropped her shield to show me what she wanted I would take all her memories and then I could use her as I saw fit. She would learn who is in control and whom she needed to bow down to. Isabelle would never talk to me in the manner she had before again.

Isabelle tries to tell me she will protect herself if I take more than she wants but if only she knew my true power.

"I will only look at what you freely show me." I lie

"Just give me a minute to get the right memories for you." She says.

I nod my head and try to look relieved that she will allow this. I start to get flickering images as she starts to drop her shield but I need it down and I'm so close.

The door busts open and The God of War walks in.

"Bella remove your hand now." He demands

Isabella turns to look at our new companion but leaves her hand in mine but her shield is fully up.

"I do not appreciate your attitude to a guest in our throne room, God of War. You will watch how you talk to Isabella." I state

"Bella you need to do as I say and remove your hand." He says completely ignoring me.

The guards surround him and start to fight him but he is strong and very good he knows how to avoid being pinned. One of the guards manages to get a good hold on him and the others join and get him to the floor.

"Isabella please can we continue?" I ask politely.

"Why are you so desperate for me to remove my hand?" Isabella asks him.

"He will wipe your mind and make you fight for him but he will give you no identity, you will become nothing just a fighting machine. I felt his emotions when he promised to only look at what you allowed you should of as well. He lied. Do you want to become his puppet? If you trust me at all remove your hand now." He states.

Isabella went to remove her hand but I held it a little tighter.

"Isabella I have said that I will follow your wishes, do you not believe me?" I question

"I'm sorry Aro but even if I believe you I would still remove my hand until he is happy with this." She answers.

I nod at my guard and they start to remove his head.

"You will let me read you or he will be ash." I state

Before I knew what had happened I was held in the air by a tight grip around my throat. The God of War was by Isabella's side and all my guard was just standing around the edge of the room.

"You were told that I would protect myself, so by threatening my mate you threatened me, I came here in good faith. You have just proven to me that as the King you are not trustworthy. If you wish to be destroyed please carry on in the same way. If however you would like some assistance from me and maybe my mate then I am prepared to listen but be aware the next time either of us is threatened by you or your guard there will not be a discussion or a warning. Do I make myself clear?" Isabella demands.

I am astounded at her power and the fact that she is his mate makes me very nervous.

 **Jasper POV**

I thought she was going to ignore me, but thank god she listened. When the guard started to try and remove my head I knew that they were all in trouble, I felt Bella's shield envelop me. Then Aro was in the air and the guard was flung around the room until they were all pressed against the walls. I leapt straight to Bella's side.

The feeling of love I had for her was so good that I had to share them with her. I knew she felt them when a small smile graced her lips.

After Bella gave Aro his choice he nodded and she lowered him to the floor.

"I need to ask how did you do that to me?" Aro asked

"I placed my shield around Jasper you and myself stopping anyone getting to us. Then I had complete control." Bella answered

"Jasper Whitlock I am surprised that you would enter Volturi of your own free will. You know that I have wanted you to join my guard for some time now." Aro asks

"I came because I had too. I knew that you were not too be trusted and there was no way I would let you hurt my love." I say

"Aro what do you intend to do about what Bella has told you?" I ask

We then proceed to talk about all we know of what they had planned and what they had been doing. The fact that they wanted to remove the Kings doesn't sit well with them. They are also unhappy about the fact that Carlisle has pets, which is against the law. It is agreed that we will stay and help them find out about his pets and the other vampire that helped them and only then will we return home.

Aro has a member of the guard show us to our room, once we are alone I hold Bella close but I can feel her unease and pull back.

"Bella talk to me, please." I beg

"What do you want me to say? You made it clear that you don't trust me, what is there to say." She asks

"Bella if I didn't care would I have traveled here to ensure your safety?" I demand

"You wanted me to make sure that I kept the covens secrets safe." She replies

I am shocked that she could think that of me.

"I came because I needed to know you were safe. I love you and yes I made a mistake back home by not trusting you when I should have known that you wouldn't do anything to harm the coven or me. You have to realize that I would never allow anyone near me that way but I trusted you and then you get Peter to fuck me, it was overwhelming. We had agreed before that we would not allow others with us and you disregarded that and also took my stop word away as well. I was feeling things that I never felt before and seeing how much you liked watching me being fucked was hot but it worried me." I say

"What worried you about it? I don't understand." She questioned I could feel her confusion as well.

"Will you be happy with just us? Do you need to have another with us to make you feel complete?" I start

Bella's lips crash into mine and we kiss passionately.

"Jasper I love you but you needed to lose all control and you don't even do that when you're my sub because you don't allow certain things. To take away all your control I had to do something big, so I asked the family what I could do and when Rose suggested it I didn't think I could go through with it, but then I knew I had to for you. Everyone agreed that if all your control was taken away, as in no stop safe word and you being made to be silent, that when you were then shown all of us kneeling but acknowledging you as our Master that your feelings of control would be back and complete. I am just as happy with it just us but I will agree that seeing you with Peter was hot." Bella says.

"The feeling of control was complete but not until I left the "room", I had already said about not being your sub again before that. I do trust you and I will remember that fact for the rest of our existence." I say.

Bella kisses me and pushes all her lust at me. Within a matter of minutes we are naked with my cock buried deep in her pussy. We make slow, sensual love for the remainder of the day, both of us showing our true feeling and holding nothing back. It is wonderful to be this close and not be in the "room". It's not the first time this has happened but it's the best so far.

The following day Aro informs us that he has sent out some of his guard to go and retrieve Carlisle's pets. All we can do now is wait.

"Bella I think that maybe we should look at our rules for in the "room"."

"What rules do you think we need Jasper?" Bella queries

"That at no time will a stop safe word be taken away. We have to agree now if others are allowed in. Who is going to be sub? Who will be in charge? What limits do we each have." I say

"I agree that I shouldn't have taken that chose from you and at no time will either of us be without a stop word. I did really enjoy seeing you with Peter and I know that you enjoyed it. I would like to have Peter play with us again. If that's ok with you? I would like you to be the sub and me the Mistress. I would also like to see what our limits are as we go along but if there is something you really want to do or not do please tell me." Bella answers.

"I don't mind if now and then Peter joins us as long as he doesn't touch you. I want and I think need to be your sub so I'm pleased that you will be my Mistress again. I don't want another male apart from Peter with us in the "room", but I would like Charlotte with us sometime as I would like to see you with her. How do you feel about that?" I respond

"I wouldn't want any other male to touch me only every you. I also wouldn't want anyone but Peter and me touching you so if and I do mean if Charlotte joined us she wouldn't be touching you and you wouldn't be touching her either. If you are ok with that I agree." Bella states

I lean over and kiss her and whisper yes in her ear.

""Strip and get on you kneels Jasper, you will need to trust me can you?" Mistress says

I strip and am on my knees in front of her looking down.

Mistress places a blindfold on me and them kissed me passionately. I hear her remove her clothes and get on her knees. She lifts my head and straddles my thighs.

"Fuck your Mistress Jasper but don't cum until I say so. You may use one hand on me but your other will stimulating your arse." Mistress whispers this in my ear.

I quickly trust into her and do as she bids, after she has cum three times she stops me and bends me over the bed. My balls are aching needing release but Mistress hasn't given me permission yet. I feel Mistress behind me and then a cock enters me I panic for a minute and then realize that it's Mistress with a strap on. She rubs my back and whispers soothing words to calm me. Mistress starts to thrust and removes my blindfold.

She grabs my hair turning my head so I'm looking at her. "Cum" she commands and I do. I feel at peace at last.

 **2 Days later**

We are called into the throne room to see the Kings, as we enter Bella tenses up and put her shield so that I cannot feel her emotions. I can see why kneeling in front of the Kings are about 5 newborns and over to the side are 30 humans that look half starved.

I squeeze Bella's hand to try and get her attention away from the humans.

"You have been brought here to answer some questions. Can you tell us who your sire is?" Aro asks

"Carlisle and Edward are our sire's. Why?" a newborn replies

"You will remember that I'm the king and as such you do not question me. Now when did you last see your sire?" Aro demands

"We haven't see either of them for two weeks." Newborn replies

"How have you survived during this time?" Aro asks

"Riley has been looking after us but he was away when your guard came for us."

"Can you tell me why you were sired?" Caius asks

"We were to help train Bella and destroy the Cullen coven and then if we survived we could eat all we wanted and nobody would be able to stop us." The newborn replies

"You don't realize that as the Kings we are the law and you have just again shown that you will not honor it so with all this I have decided that your lives are forfeit." With that Aro just look away and the guard swoop in and destroy the newborns.

The humans don't even scream at this they just watch with dead eyes

Aro goes to each of them and takes their hand one at a time when he has finished they are lead away.

"I have reason to believe that you didn't destroy Edward or Carlisle Bella. They raped one of the humans' only hours before we collected them. It is important that Demitri tracts them and bring them in before they can cause any more problems. I would request that you wait here while they are retrieved and we also look for this Riley." Aro say

Bella is shaking next to me but her shield is still up so I'm not sure if its fury or fear.

"We will wait Aro for the retrieval of them." I say.

We leave the room and as soon as we enter ours Bella drops her shield and her emotions overwhelm me dropping me to my knees.

"Jasper I'm so sorry. I feel so guilty that I didn't try to save the humans but I'm so mad that I failed the coven by letting Edward and Carlisle live." Bella sobs.

I get control and just hold my mate for the next couple of hours.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Bella POV

We have been with the Kings for four weeks now and there has been no news about either Edward or Carlisle. I'm starting to get restless and pacing our room.

"Mistress please can you calm down." Jasper asks

"Jasper please don't call me that when we are being just us. You know how I don't like that title unless we are playing." I reply

"I thought you might like to play a little to help you relax." Jasper responds.

I walk to him and cuddle up then I say "I don't feel like playing I need Jasper right now not my mate not my sub."

Jasper holds me tight and then kisses me and I don't know if he is filling me with the lust or if it's mine but I don't really care and we end up naked in bed, Claiming each other.

Then we get summoned to see the Kings, I can feel every ones relief and look to Jasper to see if he agrees he just nods to me.

Entering the throne room we find Edward and Carlisle both in front of the Kings being held by Felix and Demitri.

"Welcome, welcome I'm so pleased you could join us." Aro gushes

"We came as soon as we were asked Aro." I state

"Yes, yes of cause you did. As you can see we are about to find out what these two have been up to." Aro says

He then take hold of Carlisle's hand and reads him. "Oh you have been a very naughty boy, not only have to caused undue pain during transformations but you have been keeping pets. You have had no loyalty to Esme I do realize that she was never your mate and that you lied to her. I can see that you just liked to control her and at times torture her. For these reasons your sentence will be death." Having passed sentence he releases Carlisle's hand and Demitri kills him.

Aro then moves to Edward, "Shall we see if you knew about all the pets and if you have tortured them Edward?" Aro asks

"You know that I wouldn't torture anyone Aro. I didn't know all of Carlisle's sins if I had of known I would have reported him to you." Edward replies

"We shall see" Having said that Aro grabs Edward and reads him.

"Edward, Edward, Edward did you really think that you could keep anything from me? I see you didn't know the full extent of what Carlisle was doing but you did rape "The God of Wars" mate a number of times when she was human and since she became one of us."

Jasper growls and moves to attack Edward.

"Not so fast Japer I need to finish before a sentence can be passed." Aro says

"You did try to remove one of a mated pair even knowing the pain that they would be in. You decided that it would heighten your experience. You have plotted to remove us Kings and have some help, did you really think you could rule better than us? I can see that you have used a wolf and even had intermit relations with her in exchange for help spying in the Cullen coven. I will also be looking for the vampire that has helped you. But to your sentence, Jasper can fight you and remove your body parts but then you will be put back together and I will take all you memory from you, you will spend that rest of your days serving the very King's you tried to remove."

Jasper moves in and we all watch as he systematically removes Edward a piece at a time. It was like receiving a lesson. When he had finished he had Felix put him together again and the Aro did his thing.

"Bella I have removed all his memory so he will no longer know you or any of your coven. I am sure you would have preferred him dead but this is better for us. I would like to thank you for your patience and please feel free to return any time you want." Aro states.

"If Edward approaches my mate again Aro I will kill him." Jasper states

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Aro smiles. All I can think is creepy.

We leave straight away and return to our coven.

We have been home from Italy for a mouth now and I can't believe how in love with Jasper I am. I have taken him into the "room" a number of times and I have never had to use my safe word and neither has he. We have only been in there alone as Jasper doesn't need to lose that much control and I'm still not sure about having Charlotte with us.

 _Flashback_

 _"You will be in the "room" naked and in the waiting position in five minutes." I ordered._

 _Jasper runs up the stairs and enters the "room" He's in position and his cock is already at full mast. I enter and walk around him not saying a word. I stop behind him and stroke his hair._

 _"Is my Jasper happy to be back in here?" I ask_

 _He hasn't been given permission to talk so he stays with his eyes down and keeps quiet._

 _"Oh you are being such a good boy. You have permission to talk as long as you remember who you are talking to." I say_

 _"Yes Mistress I am very happy to back in here with you." He answers_

 _I kneel down behind him and push my finger into his arse stoking the fire that is building already. I then remove my finger and place them in his mouth to be sucked clean._

 _I place a collar and leash on him, and tug it making him crawl behind me. When we reach the bench I have him climb onto it and I strap him down so that he can't move at all. This is the first time that I have used something that Jasper cannot get out of but I know he'll safe word if needed._

 _"You are safe; I will now show you pleasure like never before." I say._

 _I then sucks his nipples until they are erect and hard and then I clamps them tightening them until he have tears in his eyes. Once the initial pain subsides I can see his cock is leaking pre-cum._

 _"I see you like the pain my love. Well let's see how much shall we?" I say_

 _He knows I don't want an answer. I then get a rope and tie it around his nuts and up his cock I wind it tighter and tighter until he cries out in pain._

 _"Shush Love the pain will get better. You know you love it." I tell him._

 _I can see the muscles in his legs relax a little and know that I'm right._

 _"Mistress please can I cum." He begs_

 _"NO Love" I say_

 _I can see him trying to hold on and I know it's getting more difficult when I feel his lust escape his power._

 _"Please Mistress I don't think I can hold on any longer. Please Mistress I have to cum. Please " He begs_

 _"You will not cum, do you hear me. You will wait until I give you permission unless you want me to punish you. Do you understand me?" I shout_

 _"Yes I understand you Mistress." He sobs_

 _I then place my fingers in his arse and thrust them hard and fast. I can feel that he is about to cum and that he is trying to focus on anything else to stop it happening. He must have found something to take his mind off cumming and is doing well._

 _"Well done Love I could feel how close you were and you managed to pull back next time cum for me." I say_

 _I remove my fingers from his arse and replace them with a butt plug. I then unwind the rope just a little and I stroke his little slit at the end of his cock. He cums hard for me and then as he starts to settle down I remove his rope all together and plunge my pussy down on his still hard cock. I proceed to fuck him at a furious pace. I cum twice during this fuck and feel like jelly after. I have also felt Jasper cum inside me twice. I then speak_

 _"I didn't give you permission to cum Jasper and you did but not just once you did it twice. I didn't want to punish you today but you must want to be punished to be so disobedient."_

 _He goes to answer but before he can beg forgiveness I put a big gag in stopping him. I walk away from Jasper and get a whip from the wall than I return to him. I whip Jasper for a long time and he can't help but let his emotions lose making me feel his pain disappointment and also contentment._

 _"I see you really don't want to get out of here any time soon. I'll go for a little while and let you think about why I'm so disappointed in you." I say as I leave him ensuring the door is left open._

 _I give him time to realise that I don't want him projecting his emotions on me. He normally only does this when he doesn't trust someone else's emotions so I decide to leave him for the remainder of the day._

 _Half way through the second day I return to the room and closes the door._

 _"Have you thought about why I left?" I question_

 _He nods he can't talk cause of the gag. I go over and remove it and then asks him what he did wrong_

 _Jasper explains that his emotions escaped him and he was not trying to influence me in any way and that he knew he deserved his punishment. It was so intense for him and he was struggling with all the emotions that were in him._

 _"Then we will have to see if you struggle now." I answer_

 _I pick up the whip from the other day and start the punishment again. Jasper manages to keep his emotions in for longer this time._

 _"Mistress my emotions are about to overwhelm me and I can't stop it. I'm so sorry Mistress." He cries_

 _I stop and move to his head and straddle my pussy over it telling him to make me cum. He does this and when I have cum three times and my cum is all over his face I tell him to stop._

 _I then pull on his nipple clamps and keep on pulling making his cock stand to attention._

 _I continue to do this until he is panting and beads of pre-cum and glistening on his cock I then just say one little word "Cum" and he does shooting jets of cum all over his chest._

 _I continue to play with Jasper for hours and can see that all he is feeling is pleasure._

 _I remove his restraints and his collar and lead and hold him waiting for him to come back to me._

 _"Mistress what happened to me?" He asks_

 _"Love you went into sub space where all you feel is the pleasure and nothing else." I answer._

 _"How long was I like that?" He questions_

 _"I was able to keep you there of a few hours. Come we need to go to our room and have a bath." I answer._

 _End of Flashback._

The whole coven took it badly that Edward would be allowed to live, but we explained that he would have his memory wiped and wouldn't know any of us. We said that is was what the Kings had decided and we needed to respect it.

Esme was pleased that as Carlisle's wife Aro had said that all his funds would be transferred to her. Alice was pleased that he would never be able to come back into our lives.

I was glad that Aro hadn't asked me to kill Carlisle or Edward, as I'm not sure how I would feel about that. Don't get me wrong if I needed to kill them to protect Jasper or any of the coven I would have done it but not when they can't fight back. I don't want to turn into a cold-hearted bitch. I'm just pleased that we never have to see them again.

Life was going on nicely, I felt content for the first time ever.

Jasper walked up to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Shall we go and hunt?" He asked

"I would love to go with you." I say and we run off.

On our return Esme is pacing the family room with Alice trying to calm her.

"Master we have received a phone call while you were out. Bella I'm sorry but your Mother has been taken to hospital and they don't think she will survive." Esme says

"Baby do you want to go and see your mother or not?" Jasper asks

"I need to see her but I can't go alone." I whisper

"I would never let you go alone." Jasper says

" I've booked the tickets if you leave now you will make your flight and Phil has said he will meet you at the airport." Rose tells us.

I crouch down on the floor and start to shake.

"Baby I won't leave you even for a minute, we knew this day would come, it's time to sort out those men, don't you think?" Jasper says as he holds me in his arms.

I know I can't speak so just nod. With that we leave and catch our flight.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Jasper POV

I knew when we walked back into the house that something was wrong, and then Esme calling me Master just showed how stressed she was. I didn't expect her to say anything about Bella's mother so it took me a few seconds to realize Bella was on the floor. I picked her up and asked if she wanted to go or not, I was sure that the caring person she was she would go, so I wasn't surprised that she did want to go.

Rose then dropped the bomb that Phil would pick us up from the airport and I wondered if Bella could cope.

On the flight we had a talk and discussed how we were going to play things.

"Jasper I think it would be best if we go in and show Phil that you are my Master and that I'm yours. I don't think that I can be your Mistress there and I know Phil would not accept me as a Mistress. Would that be ok?" Bella asked.

I thought for a couple of minutes and smiled.

"Yes that should work but you will have to be submissive at all times and you will need to wear a collar as well. Do you think you can do that?" I say

"Yes I can try to do that but why all the time?" Bella questions

"Phil will be more interested to see you as a full sub and when we have worked out what is going on with your mother we can set a trap to get Phil and the others together and then we can do what ever you wish with them." I answer

"Ok. I'm just wondering what is wrong with Renee. You will stay with me won't you?" Bella asks

"Baby you don't even have to ask. I will act as though I will let the others play with you but you know I don't have your permission for that and I will not let them touch you anyway. You have to remember that, do you think you can?" I ask.

"Yes I will try to remember that, Jasper." Bella says.

We land and I take Bella and get her a chocker with a little padlock on it. I ask permission from my Mistress to place it on her and then kiss her to remind her I love her but I then have to say "Bella you are now my submissive and as such need to call me Master and keep your eyes down."

"Yes Master I understand." Bella replies but I can feel how uncomfortable she is saying it.

We walk to baggage claims and a man approaches us, he goes to hug Bella but I move her and look at him.

"Are you Phil?" I question.

"Yes you must be Jasper, hello. Bella are you going to give me a hug?" Phil responds.

"Sorry Phil but Isabella is not allowed to touch others without permission and I don't know you well enough to grant it at the moment. Isabella raise your eyes to greet Phil and make sure you do it correctly." I order.

Bella raises her eyes but doesn't look Phil in the eye and then she says "Hello Phil Sir." She then lowers her eyes.

"I see you have been able to train her well. She was always so stubborn when I tried to train her. Shall we go?" Phil says, Bella's emotions are going haywire and even I'm struggling to keep up with them. I try to send some reassurance but it doesn't make any difference.

I nod and we make our way out to his car, on the journey back I ask what is wrong with Renee.

"She has had some complications after having the baby and they are unsure if she will make it." Phil answers

"You mean I have a baby brother or sister?" Bella shouts

"How dare you talk in that manner to him you will be punished for such a show of disrespect. Kneel on the floor and you will not speak until I say you can." I order.

Bella raises her eyebrow to me but complies and I send her all my love and sorrow for speaking to her like that. I worry that what we are doing will destroy what we have built and to make matters worse Bella put her shield up so I have no clue how she feels.

"Phil so congratulations are in order. Is it a boy or girl?" I ask

"Well it's a girl but I'm not sure that she is mine as Renee has been with a number of Dom's but if she makes it then I'll take Evelyn in but if Renee dies I'll hand her over as she won't be of any use to me for the next sixteen years." Phil responds.

I see Bella shudder and I have to say I don't blame her. There is no compassion at all about Renee and the fact that she could die, if I didn't know any better I would think they had only just meet instead of being together for years. Phil's emotions show that as far as he is concerned Renee was just a slave and nothing else. Evelyn will not be going anywhere with him even if Renee survives.

"Are you taking us to the hospital first Phil?" I ask

"Yes I thought Bella would like to see her mum and meet her sister. Is that ok with you Jasper?" Phil asks

"That will be fine thanks, but when we get to your house would you be ok allowing us to use your basement?" I say

Bella shudders again and curls into herself a little more, so I send her my love and lust but she still has her shield up. I can only hope she trusts me and remembers what I have said.

"You are more than welcome to use the basement anytime. Bella can show you around as she knows where most things are kept." Phil answers smiling.

We pull up to the hospital and after Phil parks the car we go and see Renee.

"Isabelle when you see your mother you are allowed to speak to her and the doctors but nobody else unless it is important. Ok?" I ask

"Yes Master I understand" Bella answers

Bella walk into Renee's room and I close the door stopping Phil entering.

"Lets give them some time to catch up." I say

We go and sit in the seats on the hall and Phil tells me that he is impressed with how obedient Bella is now. He goes on to tell me that no amount of punishments would bring her in line and that the other Dom's who help him in training had trouble with her.

It's a good job that I have feed recently as all I want to do is kill this fucker but instead I have to listen to him explaining how he let my Bella be used and abused. Nothing that he says is about a D/S relationship it's more to do with him being a master and them slaves. He goes no to explain that he has another sub back at home that he is training.

Whilst all this is being said I'm also listening into Bella and Renee's conversation.

"Renee how are you feeling?" Bella asks

"Bella, I'm so sorry that you had to go through what you did I didn't realize what they had done to you in that cabin, I'm so happy you got out and I hope you are able to be in a loving relationship." Renee queries

"Renee do you now know what happened?" Bella asks

"Yes when I had Evelyn she was early and I had to go home without her. The doctors had said I shouldn't be intermit for at least six weeks but Phil said that he wanted to see what it would be like with my stitches in so he fucked me when we got back. It caused a lot a bleeding but he didn't mind. I wasn't allowed to ask the doctors to check me and Phil would fuck me every day. I came to the hospital everyday to express some milk for Evelyn so that she had what she needed. After the third day Phil said that I wasn't performing properly and that I needed some intensive training. He took me to the cabin to meet with the other six Dom's." Renee said sobbing all the time.

"It's ok Mum. Breath and take your time, what happened then?" Bella asked

I noticed straight away that Renee had become Mum in a short amount of time. Renee's emotions showed she was telling the truth and she was reliving the pain from that time.

"They decided that I should be feeding my Master not Evelyn and they got Phil to feed taking all my milk for the following three days that they had me there. They raped me ripping my stitches even more, they did other stuff but I really don't want to talk about it but if I survive I can never have more kids and I will never be without a colostomy bag. The doctors came in just before you got here and they said that it didn't look good. Bella I don't think that I'll make it and I need you to promise me something." Renee said

"What do you want me to promise?" Bella questioned.

"I need you to take Evelyn and never let Phil near her. Can you do that for me?" Renee asked.

We have a conversation at vampire speed agreeing that Evelyn will be coming home with us and that Phil will not be part of her life.

"Yes I can do that for you. Do you need anything Mum?" Bella says

"I just need you to know that I love you always have, always will." Renee replies.

Bella walks out with her shoulders down and I can feel the sorrow that she feels for her Mum as she has dropped her shield. Bella is such a compassionate person to forgive all past transgressions. I can't help but love her a little bit more.

"Isabella shall we go and meet your baby sister?" I question

"Please Master." She answers

We go to leave but Phil tells us to go on ahead and he will visit with his wife. I feel uneasy about this as I don't trust him but we go.

Evelyn is so cute and we are informed that she will be able to go home in five days if she continues to improve as she is.

Seeing Bella holding her sister brings a lump to my throat. Life is about to become so much more complicated.

We stay with Evelyn for an hour and then head back up to Renee to find Phil.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Bella POV

Phil gives me the creeps as always. I can't believe that he thought I would want to hug him. I didn't like Jasper saying I needed permission I am his Mistress but then it did stop Phil trying to touch me in any way.

When Phil said that Renee had had a baby I couldn't even form a response for a minute. When I did I spoke the way I always have to him but Jasper soon put me in my place and reminded me of the plan. I know I'm really going to struggle trying to be submissive to Jasper, I know he will be good to me and that its only for show but with Phil here it feels real.

Renee asked me to forgive her saying she didn't know what had happened in the cabin and even though I believe she didn't know about that, she knew what was being done to me in the basement and that Phil raped me taking my virginity as she was there. I know that I have to forgive her as I can tell by her heartbeat that she doesn't have long left.

I promised that Evelyn would be free from Phil and then Jasper and I went to meet my adorable little sister. I held her in my arms and she didn't fuss or try to pull away, it's almost like she knows that I'll take care of her and keep her safe.

The feeling of completeness with Evelyn in my arms and Jasper's arms wrapped around us both was so nice I opened up and let Jasper know just how I felt. Jasper told me he felt the same way and that we would need to shop before we left so Evelyn had all she would need.

We made our way back up to Renee and as we got into the hall we could hear Phil telling Renee that she had been bad and would need punishment when he got her home. He was also telling her that he hadn't given permission for her to see another man and that he wasn't happy.

We entered the room and he changed into what a caring husband should be.

"Phil are you ready to go or should we wait outside?" Jasper asked.

"No we can make a move now if you want." Phil replied.

"Bella can I have a quick private word with you? Please" Renee asked

I looked at Jasper and he nodded and then Phil and Jasper went outside to wait.

"What's up Mum?" I asked

"Is it true are your a sub and is Jasper your Master?" Renee questioned

I didn't want to lie to Renee but I couldn't tell her the truth in case she ended up saying to Phil.

"Yes that is true but he is not like Phil please don't worry about me he would never let anyone harm me and I know he will be just as protective of Evelyn." I say

"Bella please be careful you don't know what he will turn into. I don't want you in this sort of life. This lifestyle is what has killed me I thought he cared but I now realize that I was just his slave to share with who he chose." Renee stated

"Mum I know you will find this hard to believe but Jasper is so loving towards me and he doesn't let others use me, I trust him." I replied.

"Bella I hope you are right to give him your trust, but I fear you may be wrong. Please look after yourself and Evelyn no matter who else you have to hurt to do that. Now I have had my lawyer in and as I didn't put Phil on the birth certificate he has no rights to Evelyn but I have put in my will that you will be her mother if I die. I hope that is ok with you." Renee says

"Mum that is fine and I promise to look after her with everything that I have. I'll see you in the morning try and rest now." I say.

We leave the hospital and at vampire speed Jasper tells me that we will be going straight to the basement where he will punish me with a spanking and then he'll make me beg. He says he'll make me scream to ensure Phil comes into us and start the plan to get the others. I know he wont hurt me but just the thought of being in the basement again and that Phil will be in sends shivers down my spine. God I hope Jasper doesn't tie me down.

Once we arrive at Phil's he smirks at me and asks Jasper if he wants to go our room first or the basement.

"Oh I don't think Isabella will be seeing our room tonight. I will not have her showing me up like that so her punishment will last the night. You don't need the basement tonight do you with your new sub?" Jasper questions

"No I can train her in my room tonight but I'll just come down with you and get her." Phil says

We go down the stairs and even though I know that Jasper is with me my fear kicks in. I can feel Jasper sending me waves of calm but they aren't helping. I can feel that I'm panting but can't control it.

We enter the basement and there is a young naked girl strung up with clamps on her red angry nipples and she has shadows below her eyes. She looks tired and when her eyes rise to look at me they look dead. She doesn't look any older than 15, I will have to see about getting her out of here as soon as possible.

"Slut I didn't say you could look at my guests now eyes down." Phil screams

"Isabella strip and get into position over there." Jasper orders

I didn't think he would have me strip in front of Phil, but I do as I've been ordered and get into position, being like this with Phil in the room has me so humiliated and feeling dirty I can't help but shiver. I feel more calm and love being sent to me by Jasper but it doesn't help at all, so I put my shield up and try to go to my happy place.

My eyes are down but I can see Phil and Jasper taking the girl down. When they are done Phil and the girl leave.

"Isabella crawl over to the bench and get on it." Jasper orders

Then at a speed nobody can hear he tells me that he loves me and that he will protect me with his life. He asks if I have heard the recording devices working and had I spotted the cameras that were hidden and recording. I informed him that no I hadn't heard or noticed anything. I make my way onto the bench and Jasper restrains me. The panic is full blown and even though rationally I know I'm safe and can get free I'm just not rational. I go into my mind and sit with Emmet. I know Emmett isn't really with me but my mind said he was so I went with it.

"Isabella why are you being punished? Jasper asks I didn't really register the question but Emmet prompted me.

"I showed you up by not showing respect to a sir, Master," I say out loud

Jasper whispers that sir didn't deserve respect what he deserved was the spanking I was about to receive.

"That's right Isabella you should always show those who deserve it respect and not show me up. Your punishment will be clamps and then one hundred lashes of the whip; you will count every lash and thank me. Let's get started." Jasper says

Jasper then plays with my nipples and when they are swollen and tender he applies the clamps until I whimper. Jasper then clamps my clit and tightens it till I scream out.

Jasper whispers to me checking that I'm ok, but I don't want to be here any more and hide with Emmett.

I then see and hear everything but its like its happening to someone else. The first lash lands on my bottom and I realize that he isn't putting too much behind the strikes but they look real.

"Isabella what am I going to do with you! You didn't count so let's start again." Jasper says

With the next lash I remain silent.

"Isabella I will now give you two hundred lashes and I don't want to hear a sound from you. Jasper says.

 **One hour later**

"Well done Isabella that is all two hundred lashes. Now remember you do not have permission you cum Isabella." Jasper says while stroking my stinging bottom.

Jasper then places his cock in my mouth and fucks it. I'm still watching this somehow but detached from it. I can see that I'm making no effort and that my mouth is just open.

"Make sure you swallow everything that I'm about to give you, I don't want to punish you again." Jasper says and then cum's down my throat.

Jasper then pulls my clamps off and unties me. He then has me crawl over to the swing were he places me in it and then ties me to it, placing the fuck machine against my pussy he then enters my arse. With both the machine and Jasper fucking me I'm close to cumming even if I don't want to.

I try to stop seeing but Emmett reminds me of the plan and what I need to do.

"Please can I cum Master?" I ask

"I think that you will have to beg better than that to receive permission." Jasper answers

"Please, please I really need to cum, please let me cum Master." I beg

"No" Jasper says and then withdraws.

He leaves the machine on and goes and sits in a chair watching me for a couple of hours.

Jasper whispers that he can see the cameras that he can hear filming of us as well as the microphones, and that he needs me to scream out as if in pain the next time he touched my clit.

Jasper watches me for half an hour and then returns to me were he grabs my clit and twists it while pulling it.

I scream out as he told me to but really all I want is to go home. I don't want to be here I need to be in my own bed and I need to hold Evelyn, then I know I'll be safe.

"Please Master can I cum, I promise I will behave and do anything that you ask. Please let me cum." I beg

Jasper enters my arse and picks up his pace as well as turning up the machine.

"Cum now" Jasper orders.

I cum hard and even squirt it all over the floor as this is happening Phil walks in pretending that he thought we had left.

"Phil can I help you with something?" Jasper asks

"I'm sorry Jasper but I thought you had returned to your room as you have been down here for hours now. I was just coming to see if I needed to get anything as I have some friends coming to play tomorrow." Phil says

"Really what friends are coming over are they Doms?" Jasper asks

"Yes Bella knows them from when she went to have extra training. They are coming to help with my slut." Phil answers

I can't let them near her, no matter what. I hear the low rumble of a growl coming from Jasper as Phil mentions the men.

"Well if Isabella knows them maybe she can be included in the training. Would that be agreeable with you and the other Dom's?" Jasper asks.

That's enough for me and I crawl into the hole in my mind and even ignore Emmett as he tried to talk to me.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Bella POV

I knew this was the plan but I couldn't help but feel sick when Jasper asked if I could be included in the training that those men would do. I know in my head that they cannot hurt me but my heart doesn't want to listen.

Jasper must have felt my unease because I felt calm and love hitting me in waves but for some reason it did nothing to help.

Phil said "I'm sure my friends would be honored to help train Bella again, but will they be allowed full access to her?"

"Yes that will be fine as long as I'm always in the room with her." Jasper replies I couldn't help but whimper,

Once everything was agreed, Jasper got me down and made me crawl to our room.

"Mistress you need to calm down. You know I won't let them touch you. Why were you blocking me I can't help you with your emotions when you do that?" Jasper asked

I look up and into my mate's eyes and just shrug.

"Mistress that's not good enough you have to tell me what you are thinking, if you don't I can't help you. Please tell me?" Jasper begged

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking cause I don't know what I'm thinking. All I know is the thought of being anywhere near those men makes me feel sick, it makes me feel like the slut that I was." I shudder as I respond.

"Mistress you were never and will never be a slut, you are my Mistress and I'm proud of that. I will take you somewhere away from here and then come back and sort out those so called men." Jasper said

"No I have to be here and I have to stop them from touching that girl she can only be fifteen or sixteen years old. I will stay to get her away; she won't go through what I did." I state.

"Mistress just so you know I really fucking love you." Jasper says.

"J what are we going to do about Mum?" I ask

"That has to be your decision. What do you want to do?" He asked

"I think she has been through enough and I don't want her coming back here. She may not have protected me or been around for me but she is still my Mum." I answer.

Jasper nodded and held me for the rest of the night.

The following morning the three of us went back to the hospital, while Phil went to see Renee, Jasper and I went to see Evelyn. The nurses told us that she was doing really well and that she might be able to go home earlier than expected.

We stayed with Evelyn for a couple of hours and then I went up to visit Renee. We had agreed that Jasper would leave me with her and go and get some shopping that we would need to bring her home with us. I meet Phil on the way up to Renee's room and the creep cornered me and kissed me whilst having a feel. I pushed him away saying my Master would be angry that he touched his property without permission and Phil had the cheek to say that if I said anything then he would tell my Master I started it.

"I can't wait to get you back in the basement tonight and the others feel the same way. We all feel it has been too long since you were our slut and we think we can keep your Master busy while we enjoy you. You had better be a good little slut or I'll be punishing you and it will be a damn site more than a simple whipping. See you in the basement slut." Phil said as he left.

I shuddered feeling dirty after his touch, but I keep myself together knowing that after tonight that he will never touch anyone ever again.

I enter Renee's room and can smell fresh blood and her heart is very weak, rushing to her side I push the button for the nurse and hold her hand.

"Mum are you ok?" I ask

"Bella, I'm sorry. Look after Evelyn for me." She replies

"Mum what wrong?" I beg

"I can't fight it any more. Make sure Jasper looks after you." Renee says and then her heart stopped beating.

The nurses ran in and did everything that they could but it was no good Mum was dead.

The nurses asked me what had happened and I said that I didn't know, that I had only just got there and that Phil had just left.

I sat in an office waiting for the doctor to come to me.

"Miss Swan, I'm sorry for your loss. I know that this is a difficult time for you but you need to be aware that we are investigating what has happened to your Mother and we have handed over her file to the police and they are considering taking your step-father to court." The doc said

"I'm sorry I don't understand. Why are you investigating and what do the police want to take Phil to court for?" I questioned

"I understand that you have lived away from your mother for a while now, well over the last couple of years your mother has had to come in a number of occasions for injuries that we would normally associate with rape. This last time when your mother came back to us all her internal stitches had been removed causing her to bleed heavily. Another doctor and I have just checked your mother and I'm sorry to say that again her stitches have been removed and it's been done in such a way that it's caused more tearing. It also looks as if a foreign object has been inserted inside her. We believe that this and the blood loss is what killed your mother but will have to wait for the autopsy to be sure. Now I wouldn't normally tell you any of this but we don't want anything to happen to your sister so we don't want to discharge her to him that is the reason she is still in. If she had a safe place to go she could be home tomorrow. If not we will inform welfare." He answered.

"Thank you doctor for the care you have shown both Renee and Evelyn. My sister will be coming home to live with me and my family, Renee has had a lawyer set it up so Phil cannot take her." I say

"I'm very pleased to hear that. The police will want to talk to you in the next couple of days, is there a number I can give them to contact you on?" He asks

I give him my number and leave his office. I walk back to my sister and wait for Jasper to come back.

Jasper walks in and I can see he nearly buckles under my emotions so I quickly raise my shield.

"Baby what has happened?" He asks

"Renee is dead and they are thinking of pressing charges against Phil." I say

We leave Evelyn and it's hard but it's not so bad knowing that tomorrow we will be taking her with us.

We talk and agree that we cannot do anything to Phil tonight cause of this investigation but if we can we will kill the others.

"Bella why do I smell Phil all over you?" Jasper asks

I explain what happened and what he said to me and Jasper's eyes go black with rage. He promises me that Phil will never touch me again. I know he feels he has let me down because he promised that Phil wouldn't get that close and that he wasn't there when he did.

As the evening draws in we head back to Phil's, and join him in the living room where he is spanking that poor girl the fear is rolling off her in waves. When he has finished he makes her kneel at his feet, Jasper sits and as I go to kneel he tells me that we are not in a playroom and I can sit next to him.

Jasper says how sorry he is to Phil for the loss of his wife and Phil says that at least with tonight he will have his mind occupied.

"Is Bella still going to be joining us tonight or have you changed your mind with Renee's passing?" Phil question Jasper.

"No she will need the discipline more than ever tonight to help her keep focused on what is important. The training will help her to prioritize her grief and help her move forward. What time would you like us down stairs?" Jasper asks.

"We will all be down there from seven so anytime around then. I would ask that Bella comes properly dressed, so as not to show me up with the other doms." Phil says

"What do you mean properly dressed? I always dress appropriately. I can't believe that after your wife dieing today you still want playtime." I shout

"On the floor now Isabella. You will remember your place; you are a guest in this house and that is no way to talk to your host. I want you to think about what is going to happen after the show you have made of me." Jasper says

I drop to the floor and get into the waiting position. I'm fuming at Phil and I could hit Jasper right now how dare he do this to me, and in front of Phil. What I would give to be able to punish him. The anger and fury I'm feeling is all consuming and all I want to do is leave, but for now I remain.

"I'm sorry for how Isabella has spoken to you. How would you like her dressed for tonight? Only I was going to have her in my collar and leash with her cuffs on her hand and ankles, clamps on her nipples and clit. Is that what you want or something different?" Jasper asked Phil

"That will be just fine the only other thing is we ask for a spreader bar on her knees." Phil answers

Jasper grabs my arm and pulls me up striping me, and then he takes me over his knee and starts to spank me. He whispers at vampire speed that I need to calm down and that it is all for show, he also wants me to lower my shield.

"You really don't want to know what I'm feeling towards you at the moment and if this doesn't stop soon you will be sorry. Jasper" I say at vampire speed in the most sarcastic tone.

Jasper continues to spank me for another ten minutes and I'm struggling to contain my emotions.

"See slut that is how you will learn to behave after you have been trained. See how she doesn't beg for it to stop or scream out. This is what I plan to train you on tonight." Phil tells the girl.

"Stop this now!" I demand at speed.

Jasper slows down his spanking but doesn't stop and I can feel his hard cock in my stomach. I always knew he liked being Master but I thought we had gone past it. Should I trust him or was my Mum right and they all turn.

Jasper surprises me by pushing me to the ground and then shoving his cock in my mouth. He continues to ask me to drop my shield but I resist. He carries on until he has cum down my throat. I feel so humiliated to have been used like this by my mate in front of Phil that I drop my shield making Jasper drop to the sofa.

Jumping up I run to our room and get dressed and before Jasper can get over my humiliation I let him feel everything, my anger and fury at him and Phil. This keeps him down long enough for me to run from the house.

I run at full speed all the way to the hospital and I dazzle a nurse to let me sit with Evelyn.

Jasper walks in ten minutes later.

"What was that all about?" He asks

"I asked you to stop, you didn't." I answer

"I needed to show Phil that I control you completely you know that I have only done this to trap him The feelings you were giving me please tell me that was all towards Phil and not me? That wasn't how you really felt all the time in the living room." Jasper pleads

"I was furious with him for carrying on with tonight after Mum passing. It just proves that he never cared. I was angry that you would make me feel vulnerable placing me on my knees in front of him, and yes I was humiliated that you used me like that in front of him and that girl. I felt like I used to, now will you please leave me alone for a while so that I can try to get my emotions under control." I say

Jasper is on his knees before me even before I finish my last word.

"Please Mistress I was only trying to help to set him up for tonight, I have thought of a way to sort it all out. Please let me stay and help with your emotions. I'm sorry I should have stopped when you asked, I should have realized that you wouldn't be able to act this part not in front of him, I'm so sorry. Please Mistress don't send me away." Jasper pleads.

I sit holding Evelyn in one hand and running my fingers throw Jasper's hair with the other. I'm slowly relaxing and realizing that I may have over reacted. I start to feel guilty. My Mum couldn't be right I have to remember to trust him.

"Mistress you have nothing to feel guilty about I should have realized that your emotions will be more potent because of your grief, and where we are. I'm just glad you let me stay with you. Would you like to hear what I have planned for the men tonight?" Jasper asks.

Jasper's POV

Bella has just unleashed her emotions on me and ran off. I slowly get up from the sofa to go after her.

"I see why you wanted a little help making Bella focus. Does she often run away after being punished?" Phil asks

All I really want to do is drain him dry but I wouldn't pollute my body.

"No I feel that the loss of her Mother has her emotions getting the best of her. I will go and see her and we will be in the basement at seven o'clock." I reply

God my Mistress is going to be so mad at me. I don't know what happened. Who am I lying to I know what came over me I wanted Phil to see that she was my mate and so did the Major.

I hope she can forgive me, how could I have humiliated her like that.

I follower Bella's scent to the hospital and find her sitting nursing Evelyn, I can still feel her emotions are all over the place.

I approach her and we talk I feel as if I have been sliced in half when she explains her emotions to me and I beg her to forgive me.

I kneel at her feet and as soon as her hand is in my hair I feel safe.

We discuss what I have planned for the night and we remain in position.

"I'm so sorry Mistress please forgive me." I beg.

"I have but please stop when I say to, cause we have to think about the other girl and I will think of what your punishment will be when we get home." My Mistress responds


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Phil POV

It has been a couple of years since I lost my Bella. Yes she needed more training and this Jasper who she was with was not strong enough to control my little girl.

I knew that when I cut Renee's stitches the first time that it would cause her pain but I hadn't given permission for anyone to touch her. She was stitched up three more times but when the others tore her stitches while fucking her the blood loss was so great they took her to the hospital.

I sat and watched the first night that Jasper took Bella down to the basement and I have to say her control over herself was phenomenal. I couldn't believe that she could stop herself from cumming for so long. The punishment was long but not that hard, I licked my lips knowing when she was mine again her punishments would be harder.

I went in pretending that I thought they had left just so I could smell her, she smelt just as I remembered.

Leaving the basement I knew that if I got rid of Renee Bella would stay to help with Evelyn. I just needed to bide my time.

The next day I tore Renee's stitches when I fisted her, I knew she was a pain slut because I still got her to cum twice, even with all the pain I was causing.

"Slut just so you know that I will be taking Bella and Evelyn home with me soon. They will be my girls for the rest of their days, so please don't worry." I whisper in her ear.

"No. Jasper won't let Bella go and she is Evelyn's legal guardian, you will never touch my daughter's again." Renee responds.

"Slut you know better than to argue with me. Bella will be in my basement again tonight and she will be taking your place. It's time for you to realize that you are no longer wanted. Goodbye slut." I say pulling my fist free ensuring I rip her a little more.

I can see the blood pooling out of her so I add another sheet to cover it and leave.

Touching my Bella on the way down was great but not enough, tonight I would be with her and in her in every way possible and we would sort out Jasper so that he wouldn't be a problem, I wonder if we could make him our slave. Now that's an appealing thought.

When we arrived home I was worried that Jasper would be soft on her because of Renee but was pleasantly surprised when he said she would still be included.

Bella's response to my statement about what to wear was surprising, but more so was Jasper's reaction it was the first time I had seen him as a Dom. I worry a little about that but I'm sure with the others we will subdue him. When he used her mouth my cock was rock hard.

When she then ran out with him following I asked how often she did it and that I understood why he needed help training her. I then grabbed Lisa and pushed her against the sofa and fucked her arse as hard as I could. She begged and pleaded with me to stop but I just carried on until I was satisfied.

I then took her to the basement and tied her to the cross. When she was secure I left to get myself ready.

It's now five to seven and Bella and Jasper are still not back, they better get here soon or Lisa will pay for it.

All the others are already downstairs and fucking Lisa, when Bella crawls in on Jasper's lead.

"I'm sorry we are late but I had a little problem disciplining Isabella." Jasper says.

I can se some red marks on her arse and back so maybe she got a proper punishment.

 **Jasper POV**

We enter the basement and I can feel my Mistress's panic being back here. I stroke her hair whilst apologizing for being late.

Phil's excitement at having my Mistress back in his basement was so strong I don't think you would need to be an empath to know.

I placed Mistress on the bench and as I tied her down her fear spiked I looked at her to see what had caused this. I hate that I'm causing her any fear or pain; I know we have to do this but I need Mistress to take control so I know I'm doing what she wants.

Mistress was looking at the other men who had now left the girl and were circling us.

I don't like them looking at her she is mine nobody else's.

"Jasper could you come over here and help me get my slut down? Some of the cables are stuck?" Phil asks

I don't want to move away from my Mistress but I know I need to.

"Of course I'll help you Phil. Nobody has permission to touch Isabella yet." I state

I walk over and get the girl free and then take her to the cage that they want her in next as soon as she is in I turn to leave but they have locked it.

"Sorry Jasper but we all feel that it will be better if you are not involved in the training of my new slut. I've waited a long time for her to come back to me and now she has I will never let her go." Phil says with a smirk.

"Slut you will agree to stay with me and have me as your only true master." Phil tells my Mistress.

"Why the hell would I want someone like you anywhere near me when Jasper is easily twice the man you could ever be. I also don't want or need a new Master." Mistress spat back.

Phil slapped my Mistress across the face and I could hear the bones breaking in his hand.

I took all my control not to run to her she is mine how dare he touch her.

He screamed in pain and asked the others to punish her. They started to slap Mistress across her face and legs, and then one of them raised his hand to slap her pussy.

I broke the lock and was over by her side in a flash. His hand hadn't even connected when I grabbed his wrist.

"I believe that I said nobody was to touch my Isabella." I shouted

"How did you get out?" They asked

"Phil didn't close the lock." I lied.

I slowly filled all the men with as much fear as possible; when they started to shake I pulled back a little bit.

"You call yourself doms but you don't know the first thing about it. When you are told not to touch another's sub you respect the subs Dom. You don't just hit them and you show your sub respect. You don't rape them until they wish they were dead. Phil I can't believe it but it looked like you hit the bench so I suggest you go to the hospital and get your hand checked out. Oh and just to let you know Isabella is mine and she will never be yours, and Evelyn will be our daughter, you will never touch either of them again Phil." I say.

Phil scurries up the stairs and leaves the house. The others start to follow him.

"Where do you think that you are all going? I didn't say you could leave and I believe that my Mistress would like a word with you so stay there." I shout.

Lisa whimpers in the cage and tries to go future back.

I go over and get Lisa out holding her close to me and filling her with reassurance.

"I'm just going to take Lisa upstairs for a bath and will be back down in a minute." I say looking at my Mistress.

At vampire speed I take Lisa and put her in the bath telling her to relax and that I will be back soon for her.

I enter the basement just as the men surround my Mistress who is still tied to the bench; just as one goes to touch her she breaks her ties and grabs him around the throat raising him off the floor.

"My sub Jasper told all of you not to touch me and to stay by the wall. You all say I need training but even I can follow such simple commands. Jasper" She says

"Yes Mistress you wanted me." I answer

"These things were breaking your commands Jasper. They were about to touch your Mistress." My Mistress says with a smile.

We can both feel their fear and confusion and when I add a little more a couple of them wet themselves.

"Mistress would you like to say anything to them before you leave to tend to Lisa as you wanted?" I ask

"Jasper I really don't want to be near them I'm just going to go to Lisa." Mistress answers and then kisses me.

Once my Mistress is upstairs I turn to the six men.

"My Mistress has told me all about you and what you did to her for a weekend, I know all about the damage she had to heal from when you had finished with her. Mistress said she couldn't do anything back to you as she isn't that sick. It's just a shame for all you that I have no problem with a little pay back. All against the wall naked facing the wall." I order

Once they are all in position I spank them all using not all my power but enough that one hit feels like one hundred. I continue to do this till the pain is so great that they are all on the floor withering in pain. I have broken all the bones that I have come in contact with.

I then string them up and spank their cocks until they are black and blue.

"I would rape you all and make you beg for death but Mistress didn't want my cock anywhere near you. So I'm just going to kill you." I say

Their fear and pain is almost overwhelming and if it were not for how powerful my Mistress's emotions are I would have been on my knees but when Mistress thinks of her time with these men she alone gives off more fear and pain than these six all together.

I keep at them for a while until they beg for death I then carry on some more they were never that merciful to my Mistress so only when I need to be upstairs with my Mistress do I finish them all off and dispose of their bodies and all evidence that they were even here. I checked the recordings that had been made and some would help convict Phil for his treatment of Renee.

I then go upstairs and check on my Mistress and Lisa.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Bella POV

I left Jasper to sort out the men; I really didn't want to be near them. I enter the bathroom that Lisa was in to find her crying.

"Shh, Lisa it's ok now. Can you tell me what I can do to help you?" I ask

She looks up at me in confession.

"How can you say its ok? Phil will be even worse when he gets back and you won't be here how will anything be ok again?" She cries

"It's ok Jasper and I won't leave you with Phil and we won't let him touch you again." I reassure

"What, am I now to be your master's slut?" Lisa says in a dead voice

"What? No of course you will not be anyone's slut and just so you know I have no Master, we just pretended to Phil. Can you tell me a little about yourself and how you came to be here with Phil?" I question.

After a couple of minutes Lisa goes on to tell me that she is fourteen and that her Mum died two years before and because her Dad wasn't in the picture she was homeless. A man she knew had taken her in but then sold her to Phil saying that she had to do as she was told. She said she had been with Phil four months and was a virgin when she came here.

She told me that she always wanted to finish school and become a doctor but that was impossible now as she would be on the street if anything happened to Phil.

I asked if I could take her to hospital to make sure that none of the damage that was done to her became permanent.

She began to shake with fear when I questioned her she said they would send her back to the care home and that the street was better. I said we would talk more when Jasper joined us and then I left her to finish her bath.

As Lisa finished getting dressed Jasper walked into the room. Lisa sunk to the floor cowering in fear.

"Lisa please look at me?" Jasper says as he drops to his knees

Lisa looks to me and I nod my head to encourage her. She slowly raised her eyes to meet Jasper's.

"You have nothing to fear from me, I would never treat you as those men have. I need a couple of minutes with my Mistress and then we are taking you to hospital. Why don't you go to the kitchen and get yourself a drink." Jasper quietly says.

Nodding Lisa leaves the room. I quickly fill J in on everything she has told me.

Smiling at me Jasper states "You want us to take her home with us don't you?"

"Yes, I need to know she is safe. We will all have to be on guard and no matter what she can't go into the room alone, we will have to explain our relationship to her and give her all the facts." I say

"Yes I agree she has only seen the dark side of our sort of relationship and she needs to understand that all relationships aren't like that. So let's get her to the hospital and ask if she would like to live with us first of all." Jasper replies

I stop Jasper and kiss him hard; as we descend the stairs I thank him for riding the world of those six men.

"Does it make you feel any safer knowing they can longer get to you?" He asks

"I felt safer with you around anyway but I almost feel at peace knowing I won't see them again." I answer

We take Lisa to the hospital where they have to stitch up her wall between her arse and pussy. They dress her bite marks that Phil had put on her, and I then help her dress getting her a skirt, as jeans will hurt.

"Can I ask you something Bella?" Lisa asks looking at the floor.

"Sure you can. Do you want to ask just me or would you like Jasper there as well?" I say

"Will you answer the same with Jasper here?" She responds

"Yes Jasper knows everything about me. Don't get me wrong he can still get things wrong but we work through stuff together." I say.

I push Lisa in a wheelchair out to Jasper where he gently lifts her out and carries her to the car.

"Bella how are you ok with Jasper taking all the control from you?" Lisa asks

"Well it was just for show as I said, really I'm Jasper's Mistress so normally I have control but he has safe words that can stop me at any time. You also have to realise that it would kill me if I hurt Jasper he is everything to me. Does that make any sense to you?" I answer

"No not really." She says

"Ok well when Phil would take control were you ok with him having all the control?" I ask

"No I wanted control over what I do." She answers

"Well that is the difference. When I go into our playroom I have learnt that if Jasper give control to me its because he want me to have control. I don't take control Jasper gives it to me. We have safe word that stops everything if one of us wants it to stop. That can be him or me sometimes he will use a word that triggers what has happened to me in the past but we safe word and then talk it out together, we never force the other to do something that they don't want and we have rules that are agreed between us for how we act and what we allow when we play. But the main difference is that when we are not in the playroom we are equals. Does that explain it any better?" I ask

"I'm glad you asked that Lisa as it's something that I have wondered about." Jasper says

"What did you wonder about J?" I ask

"You went from being scared to enter the "room" to being ok with me as long as you were my Mistress. I wondered what changed." Jasper asks

"When I was with Edward I realized that even though he thought he had all the control I knew he wasn't in full control that the amount of control he had was what I had allowed so that I could get the info we needed. He tried and occasionally abused that control like Phil used to. You give me control and I treasure it and know that it's a gift that your giving to me, I may push our limits but I don't try to break them and when we are done I give that control back. You still let me be myself." I answer.

"Bella will I be allowed to wear panties?" Lisa asks

"Yes of course you can. I thought that they would be uncomfortable with your stitches, but if you want some now you can have them. We wanted to ask you something, in a week or so we will be going back home with Evelyn and well we wondered if you would like to live with us while you finish school and college?" I ask

"What would I have to do?" Lisa asks

"You would just have to live with us do some chores and go to school. You will never have to have sex in any form unless you want to, and even then you will need to talk to either of us first so we can advice you and certain things. You will be raised as our child if that is something you want." I answer

"Really, you'll let me be your child and not have to service either of you?" She asks

"Yes you will be our daughter not a sub. I don't think either of us will allow others into our time after this latest experience. So would you like to become our daughter?" Jasper asks

"Yes please but what about the authority's wont they try and take me away?" She queries

"No my lawyer will sort out the paper work don't worry." Jasper reassures her.

We remain quiet for the remainder of the drive but when we get back Phil is there and he grabs Lisa.

"Where have you been slut? I know I didn't say you could leave the house and I didn't say you could wear clothes." Phil screams in her face.

He raises his hand to hit her when Jasper puts himself between them.

"You will never touch my daughter again, and if you try a broken hand will seem like a walk in the park. Lisa, Bella please go and get your stuff together we are going to the hotel." Jasper says

We run and get our things and leave Phil standing there looking lost.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Jasper POV

That evening when we get settled into the hotel and Lisa is asleep Mistress looks me in the eye and says

"Jasper you were very naughty when we were at Phil's. You spanked your Mistress and then forced your cock down my throat. I asked you to stop and you didn't, not only that you didn't explain what you were doing or how long you would be doing it to your Mistress. Now I will allow you to explain to me why I shouldn't punish you for any of this."

Oh shit I knew I would pay at the time and I thought we had sorted it out after at the hospital.

"Mistress I have already said why I did what I did." I whisper

"If you had listened to me you would have realized that I didn't ask for an explanation as I already had it I asked you to tell me why you shouldn't be punished for it." Mistress quietly says

Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! What can I say I know I did wrong and I feel terrible about it? These thoughts keep going through my mind until my Mistress speaks

"I see you have no reason not to be punished. Please remember I did give you a chance to possibly stop this. Jasper strip and get onto the couch on your knees head over the back arms and knees stretched as far apart as possible."

I scramble to do Mistress's biding. Once I'm in position Mistress ties my wrists to the back leg and my knees and ankles to the front legs of the couch. I know that I could break these ties if I wanted to but I wouldn't disrespect Mistress that way.

"No matter how much you want to you are not allowed to ask to cum and under no circumstances cum without permission. Is that understood?" Mistress question

I don't answer verbally as I haven't been given permission to talk so I just nod my head.

Mistress slowly starts to stroke my hair and tells my in a soft voice that I'm being a good boy and that it was well remembered that I couldn't talk. Mistress than tells me that the safe words are the same as normal.

Mistress continues to softly stroke down my back across my arse and down my legs and as she works her way back up she massages me I know that it shouldn't completely relax me as I'm being punished but I feel at peace with my Mistress in control and she is touching me even though it is in a non sexual way my cock is rock hard.

Next I feel her gradually pushing my butt plug in. I am pleased that it is covered in lube and then as I think it will be pushed home it gets bigger and bigger. This isn't my normal plug it's considerably bigger; I'm starting to pant to try to control the slight pain it is causing me.

Mistress reaches around and starts to stoke my cock making me forget about the plug, when she stops I realise that the plug is all the way in and that it is deeper than anything has ever gone into me before it is also the biggest thing that has ever been inside of me and I thought Pete was big but this beat even him.

"Well done Jasper for a second there I thought we might have to stop. It's a pity you can't see how glorious you look with that ruby plug in and your balls all pulled up tight and that cock of mine all hard and ready for whatever I want to do with it." Mistress whispers this in my ear.

Mistress then steps back and starts to spank me, it starts slow and gradually gets faster and faster, she then spanks my right foot and works her way up my leg when she reaches my arse she places four spanks right on my plug making me take a deep breath, she then repeats it all on my left side but when she reaches my arse she spanks each ball four times. The emotions are so overwhelming the pain is sharp but soon gone but the relief that after this is over Mistress will be happy with me and that alone brings me joy.

Mistress than spanks from my right hand up my arm across my shoulders and down my left arm, she then spanks down my back this time when she reaches my arse she spanks my cock and I expect four but the spanks just keep coming until I'm sobbing and wanting to beg for forgiveness.

"You have permission to speak." Mistress states

"Please, please, please, stop I'm so, so sorry Mistress please can you forgive your worthless sub for what he has done." This comes out very disjointed what with the sobbing I'm doing

Mistress releases me and gets me to sit on the couch, she then climbs on my lap and holds me as I sob running her fingers throw my hair.

"Jasper there was nothing to forgive. I had already forgiven you at the hospital but I could tell you hadn't forgiven yourself, now I have punished you do now think you can?" Mistress says

I look up into my Mistress's eyes and can see all the love that she has for me and in that moment I realise that she is right now I've be punished I feel as though a weight has been lifted off me, so realising this I nod my head.

"Good now we are still playing but only if you want to continue. Do you?" She asks

"Please Mistress can we continue" I answer

Mistress kisses me and then gets me to bring her to orgasm one for each spank I gave her. I was allowed to do it however I wanted but I still couldn't cum. In a way it was hell because all I wanted to do was slip my cock inside her but I knew if I thrusted with this plug in I would cum without permission.

"Jasper for this last one I want your cock in me along with your cum." Mistress says

I'm sure if I could I would have wept with relief.

The final orgasm was the strongest I've ever had. God I love this women. I feel completely whole now that I'm back to being hers.

The weeks that followed us leaving Phil were full on. Jenks had everything sorted so that we had proof that I was Lisa's father which means her name is changed to Whitlock and she can live with us, Bella was Evelyn's legal guardian so we were able to get her from the hospital the following day.

I realized that I didn't like the fact that Bella and Evelyn are Swan's, so I had Evelyn's name changed by Jenks and then went shopping with Lisa to get a ring for my Bella.

I make sure that the children are asleep and take Bella into our room.

"Mistress I hope that its ok but I have bought a cuff that I hope you will one day place on me to show that I'm your sub." I say with my eyes down

"Jasper please look at me. I have wanted to get you a cuff but didn't think you would want one because of being Master of the coven but as you do show it to me and get on your knees." Mistress says

I bring Mistress a cuff that is leather and has "Property of Mistress Bella" Branded into it in small writing. Mistress takes the cuff and I drop to my knees

"This is a symbol of our love and also that you except me as your Mistress. Do you agree to wear it at all times so that others know you are mine?" Mistress ask

"I would be honoured to wear your cuff always, Mistress." I say

I pick her up and kiss her all over her face and neck. I then get down on one knee.

"Bella I have agreed to wear your cuff to show I'm your sub but would you do me the honour of wearing my ring agreeing to be my wife to show that I'm your love as well?" I ask

Bella just looks at me and I think if she could she would be crying. She drops down onto her knees throwing her arms around me.

"I thought you would never ask. Yes I'll marry you." Bella sobs.

I place the platinum diamond solitaire on her finger and ask what sort of wedding she would like. We agree that we want to be married as soon as possible and I organize it to happen a couple of days later at city hall.

The wedding was quiet and only our daughters were with us my Bella wore a simple maxi dress in cream with flowers around the bottom. Lisa is in the same dress but its pink and Evelyn is in a pink one piece. I'm in a linen suit with a flower that matches Bella's dress. The ceremony was quick and once we were out our phones started to ring looking at each other we both said "Alice".

"How could the two of you do that? I wanted to organize you a big wedding that we could all have been a part of." Alice shouted down the phone,

"That is why we did it that way we only wanted a small wedding and no fuss. Alice I just wanted to be Jasper's wife as soon as possible, surely you can understand that?" Bella answers back.

"Well yes but we all wanted to see it." Alice pouted back

"It's a good job we have it videoed then. Just be happy for us Alice." Bella says

"We are all happy for you and can't wait for you to get back to introduce us to your daughters." Alice replies.

"We'll be back soon. Love you all, bye." Bella responds and hangs up the phone.

We go back to the hotel and get the girls something to eat.

The police come and see us the following day to inform us that Phil had been charged with Renee's murder. They also explained that there were recordings of some of the things that he had done to Renee as well as other women so he had plead guilty meaning that there would be no trial.

"Miss Swan, we will try to keep your identity hidden and destroy the footage of what he did to you." The officer said.

"It's Mrs. Whitlock and what do you mean footage?" I question the officer

"Whilst we were searching the house and lockup we have come across many recordings going back years. They pre-date your mother's involvements with him, but there are a large number were you are the main person and there are some that include Lisa as well. Now am I to believe that you and Mister Whitlock are married and that you are taking both the girls back with you? The officer asked Bella.

"Yes we are married and we have discovered that Jasper is Lisa's father so she will be returning with us as for Evelyn my mother left me as her sole guardian and I hope that we will soon change her name so that we are all Whitlock's. We also plan to leave tomorrow if you don't need any of us for the trial?" Bella states

"No Mrs. Whitlock, there will not be a trial as he has confessed I hope that you are all able to move forward and have good lives." With that said the officer left.

"Bella I hope you don't mind but I've already adopted Evelyn and we are already Whitlock's." I say.

"J that is great, now take us all home." Bella says.

The following day as we leave to return home we are stopped by a police officer who informs us that Phil had been gang raped in prison and had died from the injuries he had incurred. I have to say it couldn't have happened to a nicer man. I know Jasper has had something to do with this and when I question him he replies telling me that know I can feel safe as well as Lisa.

We returned home and Alice having known about our daughter's decided with the help of our family to make a new two-bedroom extension, so they would have their own rooms. They have also got food nappies and everything else that was needed.

I raise my brow and everyone just says "Alice." Yes that's enough to explain everything.

Alice walks straight to Lisa and told her that they could shop over the next few days to get everything that she would need and that she would be starting school in two weeks time.

Rose went over to Bella and took Evelyn away cooing along with Emmett.

After an hour we settled Lisa in and once she was asleep we had a meeting telling everyone how things were going to be. Everyone was happy that Bella was back and ok even thought Renee was dead. Everyone congratulated us on our marriage and daughters.

I could feel Bella's nervous during the meeting and when I asked why she said it was time everyone knew her history. Bella then amazed me and told the whole coven what had happened to her not just with Phil but also what Edward and Carlisle had done to her, she explained that the only reason she stayed with Edward and Carlisle was to find out their plan and with that knowledge she could protect the coven. By the end of her story all the women were sobbing and being held by their mates. I ended with Bella on my knee whilst she held Evelyn. Bella went on to warn Peter and Emmett that Lisa would be unsure of them and that its just cause of what Phil has done to her. They agreed to let Lisa initiate any contact with them.

 **Four months later.**

Lisa has settled well into school and having spoken to everyone it has been agreed that she now needs to be shown the "room" so Bella and I have the pleasure of showing her today.

"Lisa do you remember when we told you that we have a playroom in this house and it can be used for either punishment or pleasure?" I ask

"Yes I remember why?" Lisa asked

Her fear spikes and I quickly smile and put my arm around her to reassure her.

"We think it's time for you to see it. Do you think you will be ok with that?" Bella asks

"Yes" Is all Lisa says.

The three of us head upstairs and Lisa is becoming more nervous with each step, I had expected this and carry on. When we enter the "room" Lisa is shaking and panting through her panic.

"Lisa look into my eyes sweetheart. Focus on your breathing. I have never hurt you and don't plan to start, so try to calm down. Do you think you can do that?" I ask

Lisa shakes her head no.

"Sweetheart would you like Jasper to help you?" Bella asks

Lisa just looks at me and I know she needs me. I wrap my arms around her and rock her slowly whilst filling her with calm.

"Thanks Jasper. I'm ok now." Lisa says.

Lisa then walks around the room and takes everything in.

"Bella you say you like coming in here with Jasper but do you get pleasure in here? Jasper you give Bella control so do you enjoy your time in here?" Lisa questions

"Yes I get a lot of pleasure in here. But I get that because I love Jasper, I wouldn't get that with anyone else." Bella answers.

"Yes Bella is a great Mistress and knows how far to push me and she does everything with love so I find great pleasure in here." I answer

"Will I ever have to come in here?" Lisa asks

"If you decide to be changed becoming a vampire then yes cause this is were you would be punished either by one of us or your mate when you find one. But you have to realize that nobody will ever touch you sexually in here if that is not what you want." I say

Lisa just nods and then asks if she can go and do her homework. Chuckling we say yes.

"Well that went better than I thought it would, but we need to be sure that she doesn't come in here on her own." Bella says

"Why love?" I question.

"The only reason she was ok in here is because we were with her, if she came in on her own I'm sure she would panic as I did and if we didn't know, who knows what she would do to herself. The door has to be kept locked Jasper." Bella says quietly.

"No problem baby we'll let everyone know." I answer.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Jasper POV

 **One year later**

Lisa is just entering her next to final year of high school and everything is going well, Lisa is used to being around us all and doesn't mind Emmett or Peter hugging her. It took a while but she is now comfortable with everyone and Alice is like a sister to her where as Esme, Rose and Bree are like aunties.

Lisa was due home from school two hours ago and I'm starting to worry.

"Jasper I'm sure that she will be home soon." Bella says

"What if something has happened?" I question

"If she isn't home in the next twenty minutes we will go and find her, but you do realize if she is with a boy she wont be happy at being disturbed?" Bella says

"If she is with a boy she will be grounded and the boy will fear for his life." I state

"And I thought it was bad having the chief of police as a father but he was a pussy cat compared to you. She is nearly seventeen she going to get a boyfriend soon," Bella says smiling.

I know she is old enough to have a boyfriend I just feel with what she has been through she needs to stay single a while longer. I'm just about to leave to find Lisa when I hear a car pull into the drive.

The police cruiser pulled up to the house and Bella and I go straight outside. Charlie gets out bringing Lisa with him.

"I believe this young lady lives here." The Chief asks

"Yes Dad. Why?" Bella replies

"I found her in town with a group of lads harassing her and thought I better bring her home." The Chief replies

Lisa runs to Bella and flings her arms around her sobbing. Bella rocks her along with Evelyn who is fighting to get down.

"Mom they had a video of me from when… when Phil had me." Lisa says

"Mom" The Chief whispers

"Dad what are you going to do to protect our daughter?" Bella asks

"What do you mean your daughter her last name is Whitlock?" The Chief queries

"Yes Dad the four of us are Whitlock's Lisa is Jasper's daughter and I have adopted her and Evelyn was my sister but Jasper and I adopted her when Mum was murdered." Bella fills him in.

"So you took his name to be the same." Charlie says

"No Dad Jasper is my husband and these two are your grandchildren but you told me that you were going to send me back to Phil and when I refused you wouldn't talk to me." Bella explains.

"Well what is this footage that your daughter is on about?" Charlie questions.

"Lisa love what was it of?" Bella asks

"It was of me down in the basement and Phil and the others doing things to me. Please Mum don't make me say what they were doing." Lisa asks

"Shh Baby you don't need to tell me I know what you are talking about. Why don't you go inside and Uncle Emmett will get you a snack." Bella says

Lisa's fear spikes and I know she has regressed and Bella feels this at the same time.

"Lisa Auntie Rose will be with you. You are safe here." Bella said while kissing her forehead.

Bella went on to tell her Dad the whole story, about what Phil was doing to Renee and her as well as Lisa. She tells him about how Renee died and how we ended up with our daughters.

"So Dad what are you going to do about this footage, it has to be stopped Lisa can't keep wondering who has seen her like that it will destroy her." Bella question.

Charlie and I discuss what can be done and he says he can try and get it off the Internet but he can't do anything about the fact that it was already on some student's computers.

Having said all this Charlie leaves looking longingly at Bella and Evelyn. I can feel that we will be seeing more of him in the future.

Once I enter the kitchen Emmett approaches me saying he knows a way to remove the footage from the Internet.

We go to his room and get his computer working online searching for the footage. What we find makes us want to be sick. There are more that two hundred clips varying from two minutes to two hours. Some show Lisa being raped for the first time but they rape her both front and back at the same time tearing her. The screams are something I will never be able to get out of my head.

Emmett does something with the computer using a virus and all the clips are gone. He says he's sorry that he can't get rid of what is already on personal computers.

I pat him on his back showing my thanks and tell him that he should tell Lisa what he has done, but he asks me to do it, as he doesn't want to upset her.

Lisa is in her room with Bella rocking her.

"I can't go back. They will all know what a slut I am." Lisa says

"I don't want to hear you say such things about yourself again, be pleased your still human or I would be punishing you. No one will ever talk about my daughter that way; you are not and never were a slut. Do I make myself clear Lisa?" Bella demands.

"I'm sorry Mum." Lisa sods.

"Lisa Uncle Emmett has removed all the footage from the Internet so it can't be downloaded any more." I say

"Thank you Uncle Emmett. I love you." Lisa shouts

"I love you to short stuff." Emmett answers back.

Lisa stays off school for the next couple of days but then I say she has to go back.

"Lisa do you want one of us to pick you up after school?" I ask

"Please Daddy." Lisa says

I know she is feeling insecure because she only calls me daddy at these times so I give her a bust of confidence as she leaves the car.

"Bella we can't go and pick Lisa up it's too sunny." I say

Bella rings Charlie's number but gets one of the wolves'. She explains her problem and he says he will pick her up but does he have permission to cross the treaty line to bring her home. Bella explains that as long as Lisa gets home safe he is allowed anywhere he likes.

"Seth will pick Lisa up for us and bring her home." Bella tells me.

"I don't want a wolf around Lisa how could you do that without asking me first?" I question.

"I don't need permission to ensure the safe return of our daughter." Bella shouts.

I can feel her anger and frustration flare.

"Rose please come and look after Evelyn, I need some alone time with my mate." I shout

Rose comes and takes Eve even though Bella isn't pleased about it.

I grab her hand and take her out to hunt, we return two hours later having not said a word to each other.

As we enter the house the feeling of contentment is strong, but unfortunately the smell of wet dog is stronger.

"Hello Seth, thank you for picking up Lisa for me." Bella says

"The pleasure was all mine Bella." Seth answers

Seth and Lisa are sitting close holding hands and their eyes never leave each other.

"Seth have you imprinted on Lisa?" I ask

"Yes Mr. Whitlock." He replies.

Oh shit what are we supposed to do now.

"If this is what Lisa wants then you are welcome in my home anytime but please be respectful to my daughter. Lisa is this what you want." I ask

God I hope she says no, but I'm just not that lucky she says yes.

Later that night when the girls are asleep I walk up to Bella

"You will be in the "room" in two minutes naked on your knees is that clear?" I ask

"Who do you think your talking to?" is her reply 


	44. Chapter 44 Warning forced bdsm

Chapter 44

Bella POV

"Who do you think you are talking to?" I say

"My mate and a member of my coven now go to the "room" Isabella." Jasper states

I went straight to the "room" even though I really didn't want to. I knew Jasper was mad but I wasn't sure why, it could be that I asked Seth to collect Lisa or giving Seth permission to cross the treaty line or that Seth had imprinted on Lisa, but what ever the reason I knew I didn't want to be in here with a pissed Jasper, but I knew that my Jasper wouldn't do anything he shouldn't. Maybe he just wanted to be in there because it's soundproof, but if that's the case why do I have to be naked.

"I'm pleased that you are able to follow some orders Isabella." Jasper said

"You have forgotten who is Master of this coven Isabella. I know Jasper is your sub but I'm not him and the Major is nobodies sub. In this room you will call me Master and obey me. Is that clear?" Major asks

I nod my head and feel myself fill with fear. I haven't be a sub for over a year and don't want to be now. I know he is filling me with fear and there is nothing I can do at the moment but if need be I will raise my shield. I need to see how this will go first.

"So you know that I'm Master but you still do things without my permission." He states

"We are a couple who are equal and I didn't need your permission to ensure our daughters safety." I say

To say that I'm surprised when the Major slaps me across the face is an understatement. He has never hit me before.

"You will remember your place. I can ensure the safety of my own daughter thank you. You had no right to give any permission and now that you have I have another problem because of the imprinting." The Major shouts

"I thought that Lisa was our daughter and I thought I was doing the best for her. The imprinting is a problem for us all wouldn't you say." I shout back.

The Major grabs me and drags me over to the bench were he ties me down so tight that I can't even move, he then get a ball gag and secures it to my mouth.

"I shouldn't have to tell you not to talk to me like that Isabella, I can see that Jasper has been too lenient with you over the last year well that all stops now. We are not equals you are my submissive and will do whatever I say when I say and when you break these rules you will be punished. Now I'm going to punish you for a number of things 1) talking back to me when I didn't give permission, 2) shouting at me, 3) taking matters into your own hands and finally for forgetting your place. For each infraction you will receive fifty lashes of the metal cane. If I feel at the end that you haven't learnt your lesson I will continue until you have." He said

I couldn't believe it everything that we were meant to be to each other he had just said was wrong. He had basically just told me that I was a bad girl and that I was his submissive to do with as he pleased. He didn't even give me a safe word. I felt how angry and hurt he felt but couldn't bring myself to care, I felt as though he had lied to me and that I was nothing to him just as I was nothing to all the others. When this was through I would have to see what I would do because right now all I want to do is get my daughters and put as much distance as I can from this person that I feel I really don't know. The Major has come out before but he has never treated me like this.

The first hits took my breath away they hurt so much and I was doing everything not to put my shield up in the hope that Jasper would realize and come to his senses.

After two hundred lashes I realized that the Jasper was not coming and I had to deal with the Major. It was like being back in the beginning because I'm back with the person who thought it was ok to rape me.

"I'm going to fuck you now Isabella and you will not cum is that understood?" The Major said

I nodded my head and he then thrust into me and preceded the fuck me hard. I found it easy not to cum as I felt like a slut just as the others had made me feel, maybe this is what I truly am and should just give up fighting it. I must really be a slut as that's how I always end up being treated.

The Major finished and told me to clean the room before I left and that the rest of my punishment was that I was to stay in our room for the next week and wouldn't be allowed to talk to anyone and that Rose would care for his daughters.

I did as I was told and cleaned the room moving like a robot. I then cleaned myself and then went to our room. When I got there the Major was waiting for me, I feel as if it's not me almost like before when Edward had me and I'm just watching from above.

"I have brought this collar for you to wear and you will be attached to the wall, if you try to break free I will put you in the "room" for a month with no contact. You are not allowed to speak unless I give you permission and you will not see my daughters. Rose has said she will care for Evelyn full time until you earn the right." Having said this he attaches me to the wall and leaves.

I sit there stunned, who is this person and what happened to my Jasper? I can't believe that he is treating me this way. I know that he thinks I deserve this but I don't, who does he think he is, how dare he try to keep me away from my children, I'm Evelyn mother not Rose, it should be me looking after her, I'm not a slut and shouldn't be treated as one. These thoughts keep going round and round my head for the next forty-eight hours.

What have I been doing I can hear my baby crying for me and I'm just sitting here well hell no, The Major can go and fuck himself. I get up and rip the collar off as well as my wedding ring and dress myself.

I walk into the family room and everyone is silent as I walk to Rose to collect my distraught daughter.

"Bella I can't let you have her. I'm sorry." Rose says

"I'm Mistress of this coven and will take my daughter now please Rose." I state

"No your not Master has said that you are below all of us and that you have no say in anything that goes on in the coven or with his children. I'm sorry but I can't give you Evelyn." Rose pleads

I know that the Major will punish her for just handing over my daughter so I use my shield and pin Rose to the floor whilst taking Evelyn.

"Jasper Whitlock has no control over me and he will not dictate when I see my own daughter. I'm sorry that I hurt you Rose but Evelyn is mine and nobody else's." I say

Rose is struggling on the floor trying to get Evelyn back and when she screams the rest of the coven kick into action but I soon have then all pinned to the floor.

"I'm really disappointed in all of you as I thought that we were friends, but I can see that isn't the case. When will the Major be back?" I question.

"I told you that you were not allowed near my daughter Isabella and what are you doing to my coven?" the Major says from the doorway.

"Yeah you did tell me that but I don't agree and as Evelyn is my daughter I will be the only one looking after her. The coven is like this because they tried to stop me from being with my daughter. Do you have any other question cause if not I have a few?" I question

"You really want to go up against me Isabella?" the Major questions

"No I didn't but as you seem to think that I'm nothing but a slut and no longer 1) the Mistress of this coven, 2) Your equal, 3) our children's mother and not worth listening to yes I will challenge you. You are not the man I married he would never of treated me in the way you have." I answer

"Well it looks like we are going to fight." He says all smug

"No I'm not fighting you but you will concede to me." I state

I then place him in a tight little bubble of my shield so that everything that he tries to send to me reflex back on himself, I also send him exactly how he has made me feel over the last three days.

The Major is collapsed on the floor withering in pain unable to speak; all of the coven have gone still and are just staring.

"Do you concede?" I ask

The Major remains quiet and I decide that I'll send him all the love and respect that I had for him four days ago.

The Major looks up at me.

"What are you doing?" He questions

"That's what I felt for you before this happened but now its gone, Are you happy that you have destroyed that much love all because you wouldn't talk it out with me. Remember when I told you how I felt when those strangers raped me, well triple that pain and you may be close to what you have made me feel. They didn't know me, but you were meant to love me, I'm your wife. But I can now see that it doesn't really mean anything to you. I told my Mum that you would never hurt me I even told my daughter that our relationship wasn't like the relationship with Phil well you have made a liar out of me and that is something that I wont allow again. How could you make me feel like I didn't count?" I ask

"I didn't realize. I was just so angry at everything and I felt it was your fault; I shouldn't have done any of what I did. I'm so sorry." the Major whispers in shame.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Major POV

How could she have let a mutt pick up my daughter and then to make matters worse he imprinted on her. I know Bella is my mate but she needs to understand her place, she isn't equal to me she has to be my submissive, and it's time that she learnt her place in my coven.

"You will be in the "room" in two minutes naked on your knees is that clear?" I ask

"Who do you think you are taking to?" Is Bella reply.

"My mate and a member of my coven now go to the "room" Isabella." I demand

I know that this change will be difficult for Bella to understand but she has to realize that what I say as the Master of this coven goes. I have now decided what will happen and I'm sure that I can make Isabella comply. In time she will come to love being my sub. I follow Isabella upstairs to the room.

"I'm pleased that you are able to follow some orders Isabella." I said

"You have forgotten who is Master of this coven Isabella. I know Jasper is your sub but I'm not him and the Major is nobodies sub. In this room you will call me Master and obey me. Is that clear?" I ask

Isabella just nods her head in understanding

"So you know that I'm Master but you still do things without my permission." I state

"We are a couple who are equal and I didn't need your permission to ensure our daughters safety." Isabella says

How dare she talk to her Master in that tone ever and especially with out permission? I strike her across the face, which I haven't done before but she must realize that this really isn't how she needs to treat her Master.

"You will remember your place. I can ensure the safety of my own daughter thank you. You had no right to give any permission and now that you have I have another problem because of the imprinting." I shout

"I thought that Lisa was our daughter and I thought I was doing the best for her. The imprinting is a problem for us all wouldn't you say." Isabella shouts back.

I cannot believe that Isabella thinks to talk to me in this way even after I have just struck her. I grabs her and drag her over to the bench were I tie her down so tight that she can't move, I then get a ball gag and secures it to her mouth.

"I shouldn't have to tell you not to talk to me like that Isabella, I can see that I have been too lenient with you over the last year well that all stops now. We are not equals you are my submissive and will do whatever I say when I say and when you break these rules you will be punished. Now I'm going to punish you for a number of things 1) talking back to me when I didn't give permission, 2) shouting at me, 3) taking matters into your own hands and finally for forgetting your place. For each infraction you will receive fifty lashes of the metal cane. If I fell at the end that you haven't learnt your lesson I will continue until you have." I say

I then raise the cane and do the first strike, I can tell that it is harder than she has ever been struck before and I can feel Isabella's surprise and the pain that it has caused. Jasper wants me to drop the cane and kiss her arse better but she needs to learn who is in charge. The further through the punishment we get the more pain and feeling of disbelief I get from Isabella, and I can tell Jasper would be crying if I hadn't locked him away. He will be hidden from this until Isabella learns her new role.

Once I have delivered all 200 lashes I can feel her pain and anger but I am impressed that at no point did she raise her shield.

"I'm going to fuck you now Isabella and you will not cum is that understood?" I say

I am pleased but surprised that when I fuck Isabella hard that at no point does she seem close to cumming.

I can feel Isabella's feeling of worthlessness and I hate that her punishment has made her feel like this but when she learns her place I will ensure that she realizes that I love her as much as Jasper and she is one of the most important people in my life, I just need her to submit and except that I'm the Master of this coven and that she is part of this coven and will concede to me. I cannot allow Jasper to be her submissive any longer.

After I have cum I pull out watching my juice oozing out of her. I then untie her and instruct her to clean the room and herself and to meet me back in our room. I then leave and go into the family room.

"Major what have you just done?" Peter asks

"I don't know who you think you are talking to and who are you to question me on how I handle my mate and the running of this coven. I would suggest that you think hard before you talk to me again. Is that clear?" I ask

"I'm sorry Major I shouldn't have talked out of turn. I just worry how Bella will react." Peter replies

"I do believe that how my mate reacts is my problem and that you need to think of yourself and your mate and ensure that the rest of the coven knows that from now on they will be punished for rule breaking but I will respect agreed limits that were set in place before and not fuck the female mates but the male's will be punished in place of their mates if need be. Am I making myself clear?" I demand

"Yes Major, I will ensure that the whole coven know of these changes." Peter says.

I return to our room and tether Isabella to our wall whilst informing her that she isn't allowed to talk to anyone and that Rose will now look after my daughters until she deserves the honour of tending to my children.

Once back in the family room Rose talks down to me telling me that I don't know what I'm doing and that Isabella won't put up with it.

In a calm voice I tell her that until further notice she isn't allowed into the garage and that she will not be allowed to do any shopping. I then hand over Evelyn to her and inform Emmett that he will be punished in the place of his wife and take him to the "room".

Rose begs me not to punish her mate but he steps in and asks her to stop and just look after Evelyn.

In the "room" I attach Emmett to the cross and whip him for an hour and then fuck him. Once I am finished I tell him that he needs to control his mate better and even thought I can feel that he disagrees he nods his head.

I leave the house and run into Bree, I decide that she can accompany me on my hunt. Once I have finished hunting I turn to Bree.

"On your knees and open your mouth." I demand

Bree complies and I shove my cock down her throat, and then fuck her face. I can smell her arousal and pump her full of lust making her cum without even being touched. I really didn't want to touch her I only wanted to touch my Bella; I can't wait for her to realize her place so that we can be together again.

Over the next day everyone is quiet and do as they are told, I go out for a while with Bree so that I can get some relief. I do this knowing that Bella has been in our room for forty hours now and she hasn't said a word, this has me worried. I'm not reading her emotions and therefore I can't anticipate what she plans to do, cause I'm sure she will try and put up a fight, sooner or later. I know she thinks she is my equal but she will eventually learn but I know that there will be a few punishments before that happens.

I walk in on Bella holding Evelyn and my entire coven on the floor looking like they can't move.

I question Bella and ask if she wants to fight me. She then does something and every time I try and send her pain or fear I feel it instead. It becomes so intense that I end up withering on the floor like a fool.

The feeling suddenly change and I feel love, trust, hope and respect. I question why she is doing this and her answer makes me realize that perhaps Jasper knows her better that I, and that I should not interfere. Maybe she cannot be a submissive anymore. I also have Jasper yelling at me to let him out saying that as her submissive he is closer than I can get as Master of the coven, so with this in mind I allow Jasper to take control.

 **Jasper POV**

"I didn't realize. I was just so angry at everything and I felt it was your fault; I shouldn't have done any of what I did. I'm so sorry." I realize that the major has been in control and I don't like what he has done at all.

"Baby please realize that I don't agree with what has been going on here these last few days but I was unable to take over from the Major. You know I would never hurt you." I say

"Don't you dare baby me? You have proved that you can and will hurt me; I knew that it was the Major in the "room" but as I'm both your mates I thought that he wouldn't hurt me either. I was wrong. I know you felt out of control what with Seth imprinting on Lisa as did I, but you needed to talk to me and not try to take my children away from me." Bella whispers back.

I have never been so nervous of what she will decide to do. I notice that her wedding ring is missing; she walks to the phone and calls her Dad.

"Dad can Lisa, Evelyn and I come and stay with you for a while?" Bella questions.

I can hear Charlie saying yes, that she is welcome.

"Bella you can't leave, not now we need to sort this out." I shout

"No we don't, we needed to before the Major took me into the "room" now I need to take my daughters someplace safe and away from you and sort some things out, you will give me the time I need, if you don't I will just leave and move away is that clear?" Bella demands.

I nod my head feeling deflated that she doesn't feel our home is safe. I can hear her packing for the three of them to leave me. What am I going to do without my girls? I sit on the chair and can't help projecting my despair to the others in the room.

Bella comes downstairs with their bags packed and by the looks of them she plans to stay away for quiet a while.

"Bella please talk to me? Will you at least tell me what I did as the Major to hurt you?" I beg

"I'm sorry Jasper but right now I can't talk to you about it, you made me feel like I meant nothing and you even took away my daughter's. After what you did in the "room" I can't trust you and I just need time. Goodbye." Bella said and left the house.

Everyone then got up off the floor and looked at me with pain and fear in their eyes.

"What have you done? Not only doesn't Bella trust you but also because of your orders and punishments over the last few days she now doesn't trust us. How could you treat her like that? You have always treated her as your equal not just a slut." Peter asks.

"I don't know what I have done over the last few days and I need you all to sit down and tell me." I say

Peter gets right down to it and explains everything that the major has done.

I feel sick, how could I be with anyone else but my Bella? How could I treat her like I did? The Major had a lot to answer for. All I could do was give her the space she asked for and then work like mad to try and rebuild the trust; I had done it before I had to do it again.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

 **Bella POV**

Walking away from Jasper whilst he was on the floor begging me to stay and talk was really hard but I knew that it was the only thing I could do for my daughters and myself. I know Jasper didn't know everything that the Major did but the point is that they are the same person and both my mates. The Major should have known that what he was doing was wrong. I have spent this last year at my Dad's trying to sort things out. I haven't even talked to the coven or Jasper.

Jasper hasn't tried to talk to me but I suppose he was doing as I asked and giving me time. Lisa was confused to start with but after I sat her down and explained what had happened she was pleased that we had left. She hasn't talked to Jasper in the last year and if he is mentioned she won't call him Dad anymore. She is happy to be able to see Seth and their relationship is going well, they have just gotten engaged. Evelyn loves all the attention that she is getting from Dad, Sue and the pack.

I know that not speaking to Jasper wasn't sorting out our trust issues, but I was having such a hard time coming to terms with what the Major had done and I was sure that if he came back it would be just as bad. I need to sort something out one way or another and start to move forward with my life again.

The phone started ringing

"Bella I really think you should come back soon. I know you are pissed at us for allowing the Major to do what he did but we all need you. Will you come back?" Peter asked

"Peter I know that I need to come back to at least talk to Jasper but what do you mean that you all need me?" I question.

"Jasper is in a really bad place at the moment and he can't help projecting. Esme and Alice can't stand to be in the house and are thinking of leaving, Bree is beside herself because of having sex with the Major and she thinks that's why you aren't here. Rose is blaming herself because she tried to keep Evelyn from you and Emmett can't bring her out of it. We need you." Peter answers in a big rush

"What do you mean about Bree having sex with Jasper?" I whisper

"No Bella, please don't think like that. It wasn't Jasper she was with but the Major." Peter tries to explain.

"Peter I don't know if you realize this but they are the same person so if the Major fucked her it was still Jasper's cock in her pussy. I know he doesn't remember but even the Major should know that I'm his mate and that you don't fuck around. He really mustn't want me." I realized.

"No Bella, please don't think that, he loves you and doesn't know how to carry on without you and he never had his cock in her pussy just her mouth." Peter pleads

"Oh well when you put it like that everything is all ok then isn't it. Anyway how are you and Charlotte doing?" I ask my tone full of sarcasm.

"Please I know you are hurt that your mate could do anything with another but at least listen to him. Anyway we are doing better than the rest but we used to be in the Major's army so we remember what it's like." He explains.

"I'm glad you are ok. Please let the others know that I don't blame them. I know that they had to think of themselves and their mates, I'm not there because I won't allow anyone to make me feel like a slut again and also there is no trust left between Jasper and I and I'm not sure that there ever could be again. I can't promise but I'll think about trying to come over soon. Bye." I say

"Thanks Bella, we love and miss you bye." Peter replies.

I know that I need to go back but I really don't think I can stay there and at the moment Lisa doesn't want to be there, I'll have to talk with her later and see what she wants to do.

 **Jasper POV**

My girls have been gone for a year now and I don't know how to carry on. I have just about been able to sort things out in the coven and I've apologized for the treatment that they received at the hand of the Major.

Things with Bree have been the hardest to sort out; I shudder when I think of the first few weeks after Bella left.

 _Flashback_

 _"Master will you take me into the "room" please? Bree asked_

 _"Bree please come over here and listen to what I have to say." I say_

 _"Of course Master." Bree answers and comes over and kneels at my feet._

 _"Bree please listen to what I have to say. Bella is my mate, partner and equal. What happened between us shouldn't of and I'm sorry but it will never happen again. Do you understand?" I question_

 _"Master did I do something wrong. I know that I can do better I promise I will get better I just need more training. Please don't make me go." Bree sobs._

 _"Bree I'm not saying that you have to leave. This is your home and you can stay as long as you like, but the only woman I will ever be with is Bella the Mistress of this coven. I love her and never should have been with you. Do you understand?" I question but I can feel her hurt, rejection and feeling of worthlessness._

 _"Yes Master I understand. I'm sorry to have troubled you." Bree whispers_

 _"Bree you have not been any trouble, I have caused all the trouble and please realize that if Bella wasn't my mate I would be honoured to have you as my sub." I try to reassure. I know that the reassurance isn't working but it's all I can do._

 _End of Flashback._

I had to have this discussion with Bree a couple of times and even had to punish her when she tried to give me a blowjob. After her second punishment she started to realize that I would not be with her in the way she wanted, since then she has behaved.

Charlotte has taken me out to hunt, as I haven't been going regularly. We go out and stay out for two days just running and feeding, Charlotte didn't talk to me about anything and I was glad.

We arrive back to the house and I can smell my mate inside, I run even faster and find the love of my existence sitting in our bedroom.

"Bella you're here." I state.

"Yes Jasper I realized that it was not helping staying away. We need to talk and sort some things out." She answers

"Yes I agree that we need to talk but first I would like to apologize for how I have behaved I know that you don't trust me but know that I will do anything to win your trust back. I need my Mistress, mate and wife back. Where are our girls?" I say

"Lisa is at school but I don't feel it's the right time for her to come home just yet, and she agrees, she doesn't want to be around you after what you did and she says she can't trust the others because they didn't even try to stop you. There are things that you don't know and I won't allow her back here until I know it's safe for her. Evelyn is with Dad and Sue. I thought it would be easier to talk on our own. I know you feel bad I can feel your emotions and will try to understand how you did what you did but it might take a while. I don't know if I will ever trust you again and with out trust you can't have me as your Mistress or wife. I'm your mate whether I want to be or not.

I think that we need to spend some time talking together. You need to know now that I can't ever see me going into the "room" again with you not as your Mistress or as your sub; I can't ever see us having that level of trust again. Jasper you know that I love you but what you did not only in there but with Bree will haunt our marriage for year to come." Bella tells me.

I can feel her love for me and am surprised by it, I was so afraid that she would be revolted by me after everything, I guess I should realize that she never reacts the way I expect. I feel hurt that she thinks I could harm Lisa but wonder what things I don't know.

We continue to talk and try to clear the air. I was a little surprised when I realize that we have been talking for forty-two hours. I'm not happy with all the news but will control my reactions to get my girls back with me. We have agreed that Bella and Evelyn will visit every day but Lisa only visit when she feels that she wants to.

Bella tells me that she loves me but doesn't trust me and the hard thing about it is that I can feel the distrust that she has in me.

Bella leaves to go back to Charlie's I refuse to call it her home because that is here with me. Watching her go is hard but at least I know that in a few hours she will be back and bringing Evelyn to see me.

"Thank you Peter. Bella told me that it was your call that made her come over to talk. I know I have a long way to go but I will win her trust back." I say

"I said at the very beginning that you would need us for a number of years, and it looks like you still do. You have to realize that if you can't control the Major Bella will never trust you because you are the same person." Peter says.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Bella POV

I have agreed to give Jasper the chance to put things right and will visit him every day. I found it hard to be away from him and the pull to claim him is painful but until I can trust him I will not claim him. I don't want Lisa around him as I don't trust the Major and neither does Lisa.

Evelyn and I have been visiting for a couple of weeks now and I have even gone on a hunt with him. Rose was so happy when I asked her to look after Evelyn for me.

Whilst out hunting I decided that it would be a good time for a couple of home truths.

"Jasper, I really need to tell you this and you need to try to understand what I'm saying. Do you think you can do that for me?" I ask nervously.

"Bella of course I will listen to you and I'll always try to understand you." Jasper replied.

"Ok here goes then, I know you want the girls and me to move back in, but I'm afraid that it can't happen until the "room" is gone. I know that it's selfish of me as other couples use it but I can't live somewhere where there is a room like that. Also since I've explained everything to Lisa she says she can't live with that room either. To me it would just be a constant reminder of what happened and if I'm to forgive you I can't have that." I rush through my explanation.

"Bella I understand how you feel and agree to get rid of the room but everyone may want parts put in their own rooms would that be ok with you?" Jasper enquires

"As long as there is none of it in our room that would be fine. Please understand that I'm not saying in the future I wont be your Mistress because I still don't know that." I say

We arrive back. The rest of the coven all look relieved.

"Why do you all look so relieved?" I ask

"Well I hope its ok but Alice got a vision of what you discussed on your hunt and we would like you to go to the top floor and look in the room. Please." Peter answers.

"Bella I can feel your fear you don't have to go or I can go with you if you like." Jasper quickly says

"No I'll go but can just the girls come with me?" I answer

I can see and feel Jasper's hurt that I don't want him with me but I just can't go there with him.

The girls and I go to the top floor and where there used to be a keypad on the wall is just plain wall and the door doesn't even have a lock. I push the door expecting the room to be dark but its not. In fact the room is really light there is a big window letting lots of light in and the walls are full of bookcases half full of books. There is even a couple of what look to be really comfortable settees.

"How have you done this so quickly?" I ask

"I had the vision the day after you visited Jasper and we have been getting it done every time he leaves the house. Bella is this ok?" Alice answers with here eyes down

"Ok! Ok! It's so much more than ok its great. Alice please look at me." I say

"Well we didn't want there to be any reason for you and Lisa not to come home. All the stuff has gone and each couple kept a few toys. I hope that's ok? But some of us still like to play a little. I know you don't want them at the moment but in the garage there is a box it has ropes. Jasper's butt plugs, the whips you like and also your strap on. They are there for when you are ready." Alice replies

"I don't mind as long as I don't see them. I don't know that I'll ever want that box but thanks for the thought. Thank you all. Jasper, Jasper come up here and see what everyone has done for us." I say

"Bella I know that you will want that box and sooner rather than later." Alice says

Jasper arrives as Alice finished speaking and he looks around in wonder and then a huge smile lights up his face.

"All my girls can come home now, and just think of all the fun we can have searching for books to fill these? Bella do you think Lisa will come back?" Jasper says

"I don't know she was on about being with Seth. You need to give her time." I say

I then walk over to him and let him wrap his arms around me. We kiss for what seems like a couple of minutes but when we break apart the room is dark and everyone has left, the scary part was I never heard then go and that's saying something with my vampire hearing.

 **Six months later.**

Things are going well the major hasn't made an appearance and I'm starting to trust Jasper again. No that's not right I always trusted Jasper its the Major I don't trust and until he reappears I wont know if I'll ever be able to trust him.

Jasper and I have re-established our sex life but I haven't claimed him and I wont let him claim me I know he really wants to but there is something telling me no.

Lisa moved back in a couple of months ago and her relationship with Jasper is slowly repairing and Jasper and I are grateful to Seth as he has helped so much trying to get Lisa to see the other side of things. Lisa has told Jasper that he may be her Dad but I'm her Mum and he would loss her if he or the Major hurt me that way again.

 **Edwards POV**

I know that Bella is close and that she will be mine. Aro thought he had sorted me out but I've just been biding my time. I know Bella loves me otherwise she would have pleaded to have me destroyed.

My time with the Volturi has done me good I'm a better fighter now with all the training that they have given me. No one could get the better of me there and I'm sure that I can take the Major without any real problems.

"Bella love I am sorry that it has taken so long but I have come for you." I say when she appears through the trees.

"Edward what a surprise. What are you doing here? Are you with the guard?" she asks me

"Bella surly you knew I would come back for you. I always said that you were and are mine. No I left the guard they had taught me all they could." I answer

I slowly move toward my Bella. I can't wait to strip her and fuck her; I have waited far too long. I'll have to punish her later for running away from me but first I need to be inside her. But for every step I take towards her she takes one back, well enough is enough and I leap and grab her rolling on the floor.

"Edward get off me now." Bella shouts

"Mum what is happening? Who is this?" Says a young woman

"Lisa go." Bella shouts

I hear my "eyes and ears" coming up behind Lisa. Lea is in her wolf form and growls making Lisa come towards me.

"Mum what is going on?" Lisa asks in a shaky voice

"Bella why didn't you tell me we had a daughter? That's very naughty of you, I knew you needed to be retrained but now I'll have to train our daughter as well." As I say this Lisa whimpers

I can hear another voice in my mind and then lots of voices. Then there are wolfs all around us.

One wolf has Lea around her throat and on her back whilst the other wolves block Lisa from Bella and I. It's then that I hear in one of their minds that she is the imprint of a wolf. Damn it's not my day but at least I have Bella.

I just chuckle and start to move her away from all everyone. Then I hear a roar and footsteps and yes they are the Majors. Oh he wants to rip me apart I don't think so.

The Major stops when he sees I have my Bella and his thoughts describe how he will kill me. He is also relieved that his daughter is safe. Well he will learn that anything that belongs to my Bella also belongs to me.

"Now Major is that really the way you want to see me. You know that you can never be enough for her she needs someone who will take charge and not let her have control. You have proved again that you are not up for the job. Where were you when she needed you to save her? Oh that's right it was you she needed saving from. Did you really need to restrain her wouldn't she submit to you. You can't be Master enough to have that sort of respect from her." I taunt him

"You are restraining her now so she isn't submitting to you either Edward" he replies

He always has a cool head but lets see if I can raise his temperature. Holding Bella I lick all the way up her neck and then put my teeth on her and an about to replace his claiming make when…..


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Major POV

The last few months have been great for Jasper; our mate is back with us. No that's not right she is back with Jasper and he has kept me locked up all this time. I know he doesn't trust that I will be good around Bella but she is my mate as well and I've been without her just as long if not longer than him.

Every time he takes her to bed I try to come to her but he is determined that I don't. I have tried to reason with him that it would be better to come out when there is no danger and I'm in control but he just won't listen.

Well I'm in charge now as he thought it would be safe with Bella out hunting and not due back for hours, I however plan to follow her and let her get to know the Major and I won't let Jasper out until Bella starts to trust me. If I have to submit to her I will. I just need my mate.

I remember when she started to really trust Jasper again.

Flashback

" _Bella if having Bree here with us makes you uncomfortable than we can ask her to go." Jasper says._

"That wouldn't be fair on her would it? You / Major were just as wrong if not more so." Bella replies.

" _I know and take responsibility for what happened but you and Lisa avoid her all the_ _time." Jasper continues_

" _We avoid her because I can feel how upset she gets when either Lisa or myself are around. I was wondering if she would like to maybe leave but doesn't know how to approach you about it." Bella responds_

" _Well if she does wants to leave I would never force her to stay and she could always go and see Carmen and the others in Alaska." Jasper explains_

" _You would sort that out for her." Bella questions_

" _Bella it wouldn't just be for her but yes I would do that." Jasper says._

 _Bella than proceeded to jump into Jasper's arms kissing him all over his face. The following day after asking Bree what she wished to do she left._

End of Flashback

I have given Bella an hour head start but I can now feel uneasy and it's getting stronger. The wind is changing direction and now I can smell not only Bella's lovely sent but that of, no it can't be but yes it's definitely Edward, wolves and Lisa oh this can't be good.

If he has laid a finger on our Bella or Lisa I will ripe him apart piece by piece and watch as his pieces burn. How dare he approach my mate and daughter like this?

"Now major is that really the way you want to see me. You know that you can never be enough for her she needs someone who will take charge and not let her have control. You have proved again that you are not up for the job. Where were you when she needed you to save her? Oh that's right it's you she needed saving from. Did you really need to restrain her wouldn't she submit to you. You can't be Master enough to have that sort of respect from her." Edward taunts me

"You are restraining her now so she isn't submitting to you either Edward" I reply.

The bastard then has the nerve to lick my mate's neck and place his teeth on her; I'll kill him just for that.

Bella POV

I have run out to hunt and have been gone from the house for a while when I run into a clearing and stop dead in my tracts.

"Bella love I am sorry that it has taken so long but I have come for you." Edwards says to me as if nothing has happened.

I then remember that Aro was meant to of taken his memory of me so how does he know me, unless.

"Edward what a surprise, what are you doing here? Are you with the guard?" I ask thinking that this could be why he knows me.

"Bella surly you knew I would come back for you. I always said that you were and are mine. No I left the guard they taught me all they could." He answer

He slowly moves toward me. I can't believe that he is here again why won't he just leave me alone. For every step he takes towards me I take one away, and than he leaps and grab me rolling me onto the floor.

"Edward get off me now." I shout

"Mum what is happening? Who is this?" Lisa asks

"Lisa go." I shout

Then a wolf comes up behind Lisa it's the one I have seen before alone in the woods. It's pushing Lisa towards us.

"Mum what is going on?" Lisa asks me in a shaky voice

"Bella why didn't you tell me we had a daughter? That's very naughty of you, I knew you needed to be retrained but now I'll have to train our daughter as well." Edward states as Lisa whimpers

Then the pack arrives and before a second has passed Seth has the lone wolf by its throat. The pack then gets in front of Lisa to protect her.

Edward just chuckles and tries to move me away from the pack. That is when I feel rage and it isn't mine. Jasper is here. When Edward starts to talk I realize that it isn't my Jasper but the Major in front of me, I don't know if I'm more relieved or scared.

I haven't seen the Major since he took my children off me and treated me like dirt in the "room". Is Jasper right? Will the Major recognize me as his mate? Will he kill me along with Edward just for allowing him to put his hands on me? I have so many questions going around in my head.

I have to trust that Jasper knows what he has been talking about and that I have to trust in the Major even if I don't trust him fully.

What the fuck does Edward think he is doing telling the Major that he can't handle me; I don't what or need handling. He is so last century.

Gross he is licking me neck and his teeth are touching my mark. Oh hell no. I throw my shield out pushing Edward away from me and pinning him to a tree.

"Edward where do you get off trying to tell me what to do? I don't want you in my life in any way. I have told you this time and time again. Well it looks like the only way to make that happen is to burn you myself I have let you live too long but now that you looked at my daughter you will die." I say in a calm tone.

"Bella you love me you know you do." Edward says

"Bella I know you don't trust me but please don't kill him." The Major requests

"What?" I question

"I know you have every right to kill him but I don't want you to have to go through eternity knowing you ended a life. Please let me do this for you." The Major explains.

"No Major I need to do this." I say waiting for the Major to just steam in and take over.

To my surprise he just nods his head and stays in place, with his eyes down in a submissive pose.

I turn back to Edward and using my shield to hold him still as I rip off his legs, arms and dick. I place all of his pieces together and hold a lighter over him.

Can I carry on knowing I've taken a life, as I wonder about this the Major comes to me and wraps his arms around me holding me tight.

"I can either help you with this, do it for you or leave you alone to do it yourself, the choice is yours and yours alone. What do you want me to do Mistress?" the Major whispers in my ear.

I turn slightly in his arms and dropping my eyes to the floor whisper "Help me."

The Major kisses up my neck over were Edward licked and then raises my chin with his finger until I'm looking him straight in the eye.

"I may get it wrong sometimes but I'm learning that my mate is very strong and independent. I love my mate and am honored that she would ask me to help her, I also know that she never has to look down because she is the most important thing not only in Jasper's life but in mine also." Major tells me.

If I could cry I would. The Major holds my hand and together we light the lighter and drop it onto Edward. As we walk away we can hear his screams of pain.

"Major thank you for that can I ask why you called me Mistress?" I say

"Bella I know that you don't trust me but I promise that I would never intentionally hurt you. I have realized that as Jasper's Mistress you taught him many things and I would like, no I need you to teach them to me as well. I know that I will get things wrong in the future but you also have to know that you will as well. We need to learn to trust each other. I need to learn that you know what you want and mean and that you can in fact look after yourself, but you also need to learn that sometimes I will need to look after you and that I may try to dominate you but you always have a way to stop me, do you know what that is?" The Major enquires

"No how am I meant to stop you without using my shield?" I ask confused

"Tell me you love me and when I won't listen keep saying it and I'll soon remember." He replies.

I know that we have a long way to go but at least I know that we will claim each other soon and that even though we will hit some rough patches we should be able to work through them.

Peter POV

"Charlotte, we have done all we can here what would you like to do now?" I ask

"Well would it be ok if we stayed I really do love Bella, Eve and Lisa and I don't think I would like to leave." She replies

"If we are staying you need to be in our room naked on your knees with your collar cuffs and heels on and make sure you are wet for me. You have two minutes if you aren't as I ask I will know you don't really want to stay. Go." I say

Charlotte runs out the room and I can hear her clothes being removed. God I love that woman. I am glad we are staying, as I love the girls as if they were mine.

The Major will also still need a little assistance as I know how he likes to take control and if he wants Bella as his Mistress he will have to be patience as I'm sure it will take a few years before she would trust him enough.

I run up the stairs pleased when I open our door that she has done as I asked all apart from the heels. I see she wants to be punished and I'm definitely up for the job.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Major POV

20 Years on

I can't believe it's been 20 years since Bella and I burnt Edward and 19 years since I walked my little girl down the aisle to Seth.

I was so wrong about him. He killed his own sister to protect Lisa and he has loved her everyday since. I know how hard that was for him and Sue; they couldn't believe that Leah would betray them and Lisa in that way. Sue was upset also because Leah betrayed Bella as well and she has said that Bella is another daughter to her. It has taken them a while to come to terms with what Leah did but Bella helped them through it and explained that she didn't hold any of the pack responsible for what Leah did.

Seth and Lisa have given me 5 grandchildren 3 boys and 2 girls. Will, Connor and Jasper junior have all started to phase and are part of the wolf pack. Holly and Lilly are only 4 years old and I think it was a bit of a surprise when they had the twin girls.

Lisa has overcome so much in her life and is now a vampire. It was agreed that the only people who discipline her are Seth and Bella.

Flashback"Dad can I ask you something?" Lisa enquired

 _I nod my head and wonder what she needs as I can feel her fear_

" _How do you feel when Mum disciplines you?" she whispers_

 _Now I understand her emotions_

" _Lisa your Mother loves me and when she disciplines me its because I have done something wrong or broken a rule. You need to understand I don't always enjoy her discipline but I always feel better after." I reply_

" _What do you mean you don't always like discipline, does that mean that sometimes you do?" she asks_

" _Yes sometimes I break rules so I can be punished and Bella knows this and does what I need." I answer_

" _Dad, Seth said I had been very naughty and that I needed to be punished. He says I need a spanking to help correct my attitude, but I'm really scared." Lisa sobs_

" _Lisa what did you do?"_

" _I have been bratty with Seth." Lisa says_

 _This just makes me smile_

" _What are you smiling at Dad?" Lisa asks with displeasure in her voice_

" _Baby you are asking to be spanked and Seth's wolf knows this I think he is right but just talk to him. You must know that he loves you and wouldn't hurt you."_

 _End of Flashback_

I noticed after that little talk Lisa was more at peace within herself. She is a natural submissive and Seth is good at knowing and sticking to her limits, which I'm sure there are many.

Jasper didn't come back out for 2 years after Edward was burnt, it took a year before Bella would agree to sleep with me and another 3 months before she agreed to try to be my Mistress, but I have to say its very liberating being a sub and I now know what Jasper likes about it.

I like that my mate is in control and that also makes her happy. With Mistress I always know who is in charge and punishments are swift.

Flashback

" _Major do you still wish for me to be your Mistress?" Bella asks_

 _I'm so shocked that for a second I don't answer and only when Bella raises her eyebrow at me do my senses come back._

" _Yes please Mistress." I say as I drop down to my knees._

" _Very well I will be back in our room in 10 minutes in that time you will retrieve the box from the garage be naked on your knees with your arse in the air and your hand behind your back. The right side of your face will be on the floor. Is that clear?" Mistress says_

" _Yes Mistress." I reply and run to do her bidding._

 _9 minutes later I'm as I have been told to be._

" _You will not be allowed to talk unless it's to safe word. You will keep you eyes down unless I say differently. Any restraints I put on you will be treated with respect and you will not break them. Do you understand and what are your safe words." Mistress asks_

 _I remain quiet, as I haven't been given permission to talk._

" _Well done you may answer." Mistress says while stroking my back._

" _Yes I understand and my safe words are yellow to slow play down and red to stop play Mistress,"_

" _That is right my pet." Mistress replies_

 _Mistress rubs lube around my arsehole and the inserts 2 fingers then starts to thrust getting me hard and ready to cum._

" _Don't you dare cum without permission" Mistress says_

 _Her fingers continue fucking my arse and just when I don't think I can take any more she stops. I can't help but grown in disappointment._

 _Mistress then gets the biggest of the butt plugs and inserts it. The pressure from it is pushing me over the edge and then she spanks me and I can't help it and cum all over the floor._

" _You disappoint me Pet. I didn't say you could cum did I? Now you have made a mess and you will clean it up. Lick up all your cum Pet." Mistress orders_

 _I know Jasper has done this but not me and I don't think I can so I get up and go and get a cloth to do it._

" _I didn't say to do that I told you to lick it up and that is what you will do." Mistress states_

 _I don't bloody think so._

 _I get Mistress by her hair and push her face down towards my cum telling her that it will be her privilege to eat it all up._

 _Mistress looks at me saying that I need to do it and that she loves me._

 _I feel ashamed. I tried to dominate her but rather than shouting at me she shows me she loves me and breaks my mood._

 _I drop to my knees and lick all the cum up._

" _Well done Pet. Now for your punishment. Get in your original position." Mistress says_

 _Mistress then proceeds to spank me with her hand then the paddle and to finish off the whips. The spanking lasted for 4 hours and I know it's for more than just cumming without permission. I also know that I deserve more but Mistress say its enough and gets me to lie on my back._

" _Have you ever had one of these inserted into your cock before Pet?" Mistress asks_

 _I look at the metal rod and shack my head no,_

" _Well then this is something new for us both don't cum." Mistress says with a smile_

 _Mistress then proceeds to insert the rod all the way down my cock the pain to start with is immense but it soon turn to great pleasure. Mistress continues to fuck my cock with the rod as she wanks me off. I can feel how close I am to cumming when Mistress shacks her head no._

 _I'm now panting from the intense feeling and really need to cum. All of a sudden Mistress pulls the rod out and says cum. Well I didn't need to be told twice. Cum pumps out of my cock landing on my stomach and Mistress's hand. I then lick it all up as instructed by my Mistress._

" _Well done Pet I thought for a minute there you were going to disappoint me and cum with out permission. Well now you have cum twice I feel that it is only fair you make me cum at least 4 times before you cum again."_

 _End of Flashback_

I remember that I got Mistress to cum 10 times before I did. I love that Bella trusts me as well as Jasper now and we are going from strength to strength.

Eve is in college at the moment and is having a blast. She doesn't know but I have scared a few boys off when I didn't like there emotions, but she says she's found someone who she wants to be with and that she will bring him home with her during her next break.

I know that as we all move on through this life one thing has remained to be true family is everything.


End file.
